Las canciones que definen nuestro amor
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Para Irie Naoki la vida no podía ser perfecta; su paz y su calma. Hasta que un día la aparición de Aihara Kotoko en su vida fue el fin de su paz. Aihara Kotoko una chica cero femenina, pero de buenas cualidades le harán ver al genio que la vida no es solo estudiar para ser el mejor, sino aprender a vivir la vida y descubrir en ella la verdadera felicidad. (1era parte)
1. Prólogo

Si las locuras de la juventud fueran una virtud, la historia tuviera otro curso.

Los jóvenes podemos ser locos, serios, divertidos, obstinados, curiosos, inteligentes, entre otras cosas.

Para unos convivir con el resto puede ser enfadoso y por lo tanto, evadir las amistades que son tóxicas en la vida es esencial. Así era Irie Naoki.

Un joven de diecisiete años, cabello castaño lacio corto, ojos castaños con tonos grisáceos y alargados, estatura prominente, delgado, increíblemente atractivo e inteligente con un CI de 200, de personalidad fría y hasta unos dirán que déspota. En fin, un joven de altas cualidades y atributos físicos que lo convertían en el chico perfecto para todas las chicas con buen ojo.

A pesar de ser popular entre las jóvenes estudiantes de la preparatoria Tonan, no le causaban interés alguno. Es más, le resultaban ridículas por querer llamar su atención por medio de cartas, coqueteos con los ojos, accidentalmente pegarle el hombro en el camino, tomarle fotos a distancia, etc. Eso le parecía repugnante. Hasta dañino para su vista.

Pensaba que no encontraría a nadie con quien pasar el resto de su vida y sentirse pleno, pero ninguna de las mujeres de su escuela le parecían atractivas ni entretenidas.

Por lo que buscar el amor entre la multitud de Tokio, le aburría mucho y optaba tener una vida tranquila sin interrupciones de nada ni de nadie.

No se esperaba que su vida tranquila y aburrida se viera interrumpida por razones desconocidas.

Una razón mejor conocida como destino.


	2. Vida interrumpida

-No la quiero-

Las palabras frías de Naoki sonaron por el pasillo de la prepa frente a un chico de aspecto peculiar a diferencia de todas las chicas que le habían dado una carta de amor. Él lo miró molesto al ver cómo rechazaba la carta que le ofrecía. Él se dio la media vuelta ignorándolo, asumiendo el papel de todo un rey.

-Oye!- Él gritó con contundencia, a lo que ignoró por supuesto. -Vuelve aquí-

Él siguió caminando con la sombra de su mejor amigo avanzando a la par con él. Un chico de lentes y cabello rubio rizado que ocupaba el segundo lugar en el puesto académico.

El chico corrió hacia él retumbando el pasillo con cada paso que daba, se plantó frente a él tomándolo de la corbata atrayendo su inexpresivo rostro al de él.

-Acepta la carta- Ordenó con el ceño fruncido y la voz amenazante.

-No me gustan los chicos- Aseveró en tono despectivo, haciendo que él se irritara con la afirmación fría de el.

-No deberías de juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas- Tiró más la corbata hacia el rostro de él que hacia expresión de fingida sonrisa y al momento en que él abrió la boca para decir algo, le metió la carta en su boca soltando de golpe la corbata, de modo que se fue para atrás quedando en ridículo frente e todos los que lo miraban con respeto. -Lo que hagas con ella me tiene sin cuidado, puedes hacerle lo que quieras- Sonrió orgulloso, frotándose las manos como si hubiera agarrado algo asqueroso y deseaba desinfectarse. -Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado-. Se retiró sin decir más.

Al recuperarse de la confrontación con aquel chico, Naoki decidió desechar la carta en cuanto terminara la clase. Se sentía fastidiado por la acción de esa persona. Esa humillación era indignante para él, perjudicaba su impecable reputación como el chico perfecto.

Saliendo del receso, su mejor amigo, Watanabe se le acercó desconcertado.

-Naoki-kun?-

-Sí- Habló frío y un poco fastidiado.

-Esa persona que rechazaste- Dudaba si terminar la oración por lo que Naoki presionó en que dijera el resto. -No es un hombre, es una mujer-

-No parece una- Aseveró molesto. -Además no me interesan las mujeres-

-Solo quería que supieras- Aseguró tímido.

A pesar de ser amigos desde la secundaria, aún se sentía intimidado por la personalidad fría de Naoki.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- Se encaminó al bote de basura y desechó la carta sin importarle que le viera el resto de sus compañeros.

-Te refieres a Aihara-san?- Preguntó confundido.

-Quién?- Abrió su Bento, sentado en el patio trasero de la escuela, donde nadie lo interrumpía.

-La chica que rechazaste- Aclaró con la voz baja.

-Te dije que eso me tiene sin cuidado-

La conversación de Watanabe con respecto a la supuesta chica que le entregó una carta de amor le tenía sin cuidado y comenzaba por fastidiarse por la humillación que recibió por parte de esa persona. _Acaso no tiene educación?_

-Pero…-

-No quiero hablar de eso- Pareció más una orden que otra cosa.

A pesar de que no querer hablar de eso, no dejó de pensar en el aspecto varonil de la chica. Su físico era diferente al resto, porque usaba el uniforme de hombres, el cabello negro corto y bien peinado. Sin embargo, los ojos color avellana le llamaron la atención y la actitud de estar confiada en lo que hacia y decía le parecieron diferentes, porque las chicas que se le declaraban solían sonrojarse y ponerse tímidas, pero esta no.

Regresó a su salón de clases tranquilamente, cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Al voltearse para ver quién era, se sintió fastidiado porque de todas las personas de la escuela, era la chica de esta mañana.

-Vi que tiraste la carta de mi amiga- Sonaba molesta. -Más respeto, no?-

-Y qué me dices de ti?- Fanfarroneó en tono molesto. Ella frunció el entrecejo, moviendo la cabeza en negación. -Marimacho-

-Qué dijiste?- Se alteró, soltándolo del brazo luciendo amenazada. Él notando su punto débil lo tomó como invitación a continuar hablando.

-Deberías de asumir más el papel de ser mujer, porque a mi ver, estás más cerca de tener una novia que una pareja decente- No vio venir el golpe en el estómago con la mochila que ella traía por detrás.

-Y tu deberías de analizar lo que dirás antes de decir pura estupidez- Remató su argumento frente a los estudiantes de la clase A, donde él asistía siendo el mejor de todos. -Perro que ladra no muerde-

_Qué clase de chica es esa? Como se atreve a hablarme de ese modo? Nadie en esta escuela se ha atrevido a hablarme así_, pensó con el estómago echo nudo y un dolor de cabeza intenso. Ya iban dos veces en el día que ella lo humillaba frente a sus compañeros, y no solamente de la clase A, sino, de todas las demás clases del mismo año. No se quedaría callado. Demostraría ser el mejor y la mejor forma de hacerlo era la indiferencia. Lo que mejor hacía. Le demostraría a esa chica que no le importaba nada lo que ella le dijera.


	3. Chica sin hogar

-Naoki-kun, estás bien? Luces frustrado- El rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo apareció frente a él a la salida de clases. -Ten cuidado con, Aihara-san, es peligrosa si la ofendes- Advirtió caminando a la par con él, ajustando sus lentes.

-Ni me la menciones- Espetó poniendo una mano sobre su sien, masajeándose. -Aihara, dices?-

-Sí, Aihara Kotoko- Mencionó como si fuera una novedad importante. -De la clase F, jugadora del equipo de basquetbol varonil, la peor estudiante de su clase -

-Cómo sabes todo eso?- Exigió saber con la ceja enarcada. Sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaban los chismes y no dudaba en compartirle la información.

-Pues la he visto- Reiteró con voz intimidada.

-Hm-

Naoki no se había mostrado tan volátil en sus emociones desde hacía años y al haberse mostrado indiferente era por un trauma del pasado ocasionado por las desfachateces de su alocada madre. Nada bueno provenía de esa mujer y mucho menos del resto de las féminas del país. Aborrecía ser humillado por una mujer, sobretodo, su madre.

No permitiría ser pisoteado por una estúpida carta de alguien más, ni por todo el dinero del mundo aceptaría una disculpa de esa chica. Aihara Kotoko significaba peligro.

Esa noche estando en su casa descansando, su hermano menor, Irie Yuuki miraba la televisión en compañía de su padre, Shigeki. La frustración de su día se disipaba con el pasar de las horas, siendo así, que estaba relajado leyendo un libro de aeronáutica sin mucho interés.

-Oh no!- Exclamó su padre, preocupado.

-Qué sucede?- Alzó la vista de su libro.

-Hubo un temblor de 2do grado y se cayó una casa nueva- Anunció alarmado.

-Es ridículo que una casa se caiga con un temblor de esa magnitud- Dijo el chico genio.

Unos minutos después de estar anunciando de quién era la casa destrozada por el pequeño temblor, su padre volvió a gritar de preocupación y desconcierto, llamando a su esposa, Noriko, con mucha prisa.

-Por qué tanto escándalo, cariño?-

-Ai-chan!- Apuntó a la televisión. -Su casa se derrumbó y ahora no tiene dónde hospedarse-

-Tu amigo de la infancia?- Cuestionó su esposa interesada.

-Sí y también tiene un hijo, mira ahí esta-

-No es un chico muy afeminado?-

Naoki levantó la vista a la televisión de pura curiosidad, al ver que no era nada más ni nada menos que Aihara Kotoko con ropa deportiva (shorts azules holgados altura de la rodilla, camiseta de tirantes azul holgada con una línea diagonal de color blanco y el número catorce atrás y un tallado de letra que decía "Aihara") , el pelo parado en picos como puerco espín, el rostro desencajado de su cuerpo y a un hombre a lado de ella completamente destrozado.

-Que yo sepa es un chico- Comentó Shigeki-san. -El sexo de su hijo es lo de menos, le hablaré para que se hospede aquí, pobre Ai-chan- Tomó el teléfono y se fue a su estudio para realizar la llamada.

-Mamá, ese señor es el amigo de papá?- Preguntó Yuuki, el hijo menor, de siete años.

-Ah, por supuesto- Noriko se sentó en el sofá verde claro donde Yuuki se sentaba. -Esos dos fueron amigos desde pequeños y el Sr. Aihara ayudó mucho a Otou-san en los peores momentos cuando apenas desarrollaba Pandai y él nunca le repuso el favor de todas las cosas que Ai-chan hizo en el pasado-

-Listo! Mañana tendremos a dos invitados especiales a la casa- Anunció Shigeki-san con sensación de orgullo.

-Si! Tendremos visitas- Saltó en regocijo, Noriko. -Ya hace falta ruido en la casa, o no, cariño?-

-Si, si- Coreo su esposo.

-Yuuki, te mudaras al cuarto de Onii-chan- Ordenó entusiasmada.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, mañana tendremos a dos integrantes nuevos en la familia y hay mucho por hacer-

Naoki desconocía cómo sentirse, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no seria nada bueno para su reputación ni su estado mental. Aihara Kotoko es peligro. No podía darse el lujo de tenerla viviendo en su casa y sin saber cuánto tiempo se hospedarían. Sonaba terrible. Quizá se estaba adelantando, pero basándose en los acontecimientos de aquella mañana, significaría ruido y problemas. Dos cosas que aborrecía.

No quería pensar en tener que ver a esa chica todos los días, incluso en fin de semana.

_No me puede estar pasando esto, es terrible. Esa loca aquí? Papá es un tonto por hacer eso y mamá otra por dejarlo._ Pensó.

Su ruta para ir a la escuela jamás le había resultado tan fastidiosa, tanto que el dolor de cabeza que se llevó la noche anterior persistía.

Lucia impecable, como siempre, su traje bien puesto y limpio, el cutis perfecto, cabello castaño lúcido y refrescante, bien desayunado y con el cerebro más envidiado por los estudiantes. Dirás que nada podía salirle mal, pero no hay que adelantarse a los hechos en cuanto a su corta vida. Nada es perfecto e Irie Naoki lo sabía.

Al entrar por las rejas de la escuela se topó con tres estudiantes varones anunciando donaciones. El letrero que cargaban en su pecho en una caja de cartón con unos lazos negros, decía **"Donaciones para la adorable Aihara Kotoko".**

-Donen, por favor- Gritaba el que parecía ser el líder de los tres. Un hombre con cara de chango, el cabello rizado negro en forma de Elvis Presley pero copia barata y mal hecha, con voz chillona. -Ayuden, sean generosos con la chica más hermosa de Tonan-

-Kin-chan, que rayos crees que haces?- Aihara Kotoko apareció detrás de él con la misma expresión que usó al haberle rechazado la carta. Curiosamente, le causó gracia verle el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-Ayudándote, mi amor, ayer te quedaste sin hogar- Ignoró los reclamos que ella le hacia sin lograr resultados buenos.

-No es necesario- Quejó.

Naoki no pudo evitar adentrarse a la escuela con la sensación de ser observado por el resto de los estudiantes, algunas miradas de respeto, otras de admiración, algunos cuchicheaban sobre lo atractivo que se veía en persona, etc.

-Ah, Irie- Gritó el cara de chango a través de un megáfono que sacó por detrás de su espalda. Aihara, se giró al verle pasar. Rodó los ojos hacia arriba en molestia de su presencia. -Por qué no le pides disculpas a Kotoko? Rechazaste su carta, no te da vergüenza?-

-Esa no fue mi carta- Interfirió ella con el rostro crispado.

-Ahórrate las palabras, Kotoko, este tipo frío fue la causa por la que te quedaste sin casa- Declaró con seguridad. Ella se quedó con el rostro desencajado.

-Estás diciendo que yo ocasione el temblor de grado dos?-Dijo irónico.

-Sí, tu maldad se puede esparcir donde sea-

-Qué tonterías dices, Kin-chan?- Kotoko lo empujó con brusquedad.

-Por qué no vienen y cooperen para que Kotoko tenga su nueva casa- Insistió a través del megáfono. -Mírenla que viene sonriente y con energía luego de haber perdido su casa. No les conmueve?.

-Cállate ya- Se tapó los oídos, crispada. Naoki no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado. Le provocaba gracia verla de ese modo, luego de haberlo humillado el día anterior.

-No necesitan donaciones?, aquí tengo algo de sobra- Dijo en burla. Sacó su billetera, cuando una mano agresiva con tacto intenso lo cogía de la muñeca y unos ojos color avellana lo miraban con intensidad. -Qué? No me dejarás ayudarte?-

-No necesito tu lástima- Dijo con fastidio. -Además, la carta no era mía, solo ocupe el papel de mensajera- Soltó la muñeca de Naoki sin mirarlo más, cambiando su mirada a la del chico con cara de chango. Cuando menos lo pensó, Aihara le tiró un puñetazo en el rostro con la mano derecha, y un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Tomó el megáfono tirado por el cara de chango, diciendo -Los que donaron vengan por su dinero, porque no lo necesito.-

-Kotoko, mi amor, solo te ayudaba- El cara de chango se arrodilló ante ella, queriendo sostenerle una de las piernas. Naoki pensó que se miraba gracioso haciendo el ridículo luego de haber recibido una paliza.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mi- Dijo con la voz ligeramente calmada. -Pero no necesito tu lástima-

-Kotoko- Gritó un chico que iba en la clase E. Ella le sonrió gustosa de verlo. -Jugamos antes de ir a clase?- Le ofreció el balón de basquet que sostenía.

-Claro- Sostuvo el balón, contemplándolo unos segundos antes de marcharse a lo que Naoki notó que algo en sus ojos color avellana cambió. Se iluminaron.

Se había quedado sin hogar y sonreía al ver un simple balón?

_Qué rayos pasa con esa chica?_

-Kotoko, mi amor, espérame, no te vayas- Gritaba el chico cara de chango desesperado estando aun regado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse de la paliza que ella le dio.


	4. Convivir no es mala idea

En el tiempo entre clases, se levantó para estirar sus entumecidas piernas luego de estar sentado tanto tiempo en el asiento de la ventana, en la parte de atrás.

Al acercarse a la ventana, abriéndola para aspirar aire fresco, notó una pequeña figura humana en la cancha de basquet jugando sola. _Seguramente es Aihara_, pensó.

Miraba cómo realizaba las jugadas, pasando la pelota entre sus piernas cortas, encestando en la red con puntería. Se giraba con destreza y agilidad, corría sin perder el control de sus pies, volviendo a encestar, y el ciclo se repetía.

No usaba el saco del uniforme, por lo que vio que sus brazos aunque delgados y finos—como una mujer— se miraban fuertes; el sudor escapándose de su cabeza le hacia verse interesante a distancia. El cabello corto saltaba con cada paso que daba, se pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra, botándola como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo.

_Tal vez convivir con ella no será tan malo_, se dijo para sí.

-Viendo a Aihara-san? eh?- Lo codeó Watanabe con picardía. -Ayer insistías en que no te la mencionara- El le dirigió una mirada intensa de fastidio.

-Acaso solo la tengo que ver?- Inquirió en tono amenazante. -Puedo ver otras cosas-

-Uy, perdón- Se hizo el desentendido, alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho como protección.

-Desde cuándo Aihara es un tema de conversación?- Se quejó antes de regresarse a su asiento a leer un libro de acertijos para personas aburridas.

-Pero si es de las mejores del equipo de baloncesto- Reprochó su amigo con expresión de asombro. -En realidad no es tan mala como crees-

-No me interesa- Finalizó la conversación con aseveración, cosa que se le daba excelente.

A la hora del almuerzo bajó al primer piso, con el Bento en mano, pasó por las canchas de fútbol y tenis, hasta toparse con la de basquetbol. Le extrañó que sus pasos lo llevaran hasta ahí, pero la curiosidad de ver a Aihara jugar sola le intrigaba.

Al ver que seguía jugando sola, vio que su camisa blanca estaba ensopada en sudor, su cabello lacio y negro estaba escurriendo y se movía con más detalle que seco. Cuánto aguantaba jugando esa mujer?

Antes de decirle algo, ella al girarse lo vio; parado observándola con el Bento en la mano y su pose altiva de prepotencia le causó cierta irritación a Aihara.

-Venías a decirme algo?- Se le acercó, dejando el balón en el suelo de la cancha.

-Qué? Acaso ya te cansaste de jugar sola?- Inquirió en tono irónico. Ella alzó las cejas, incrédula. Le llamó la atención que no poseía curvas femeninas visibles, mas que un vientre plano y pecho plano. A simple vista no parecía ser una mujer.

-Perdón?- Sonrió de lado, se cruzó de brazos como analizándolo.

-Digo, la soledad a veces incita a la locura- Continuó con ironía en su voz. -O no lo sabías? Ah!- Fingió estar confundido, para recuperar su postura altiva. -Es que eres de la clase F, tal vez por eso no lo sabes- Sonrió irónico. Se giró al ver que ella no comprendía lo que le dijo, aunque se sintió triunfal de haberle dado un argumento el cual no le iba a refutar como el día anterior.

-Espera!- Ella lo tomó del brazo, empleando un tono desconcertante.

-Qué?- Se giró, viendo el rostro sudado de la chica. Ella lo soltó al ver que la veía.

-Fui muy dura contigo ayer- Confesó, agachando su cabeza como regañada. -Yo normalmente no soy así, y te pido disculpas si te agredí de algún modo o te hice sentir mal, de verdad que no era mi intención- Se irguió en reverencia de pedirle perdón.

Naoki se sorprendió al ver que ella le pedía disculpas, será que de verdad se arrepentía por las acciones del día anterior? o era acto fingido? Sin embargo, accedería a disculparla para corroborar cuál era la intención de Aihara.

-Está bien-

-De verdad?- Se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido. _Qué chica tan rara_, pensó. Él asintió con altivez, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, a la que le debes una explicación es a mi amiga por haber rechazado su carta y tirarla a la basura. Es Akisuki Nara de la clase F, duró varios días en tratar de darte esa carta pero le daba miedo hacerlo así que me lo pidió a mi.- Explicó con detalle el asunto de su amiga tomándolo a él por sorpresa por 3era ocasión en el día. -Admito que si me moleste porque la rechazaste sin siquiera leerla, pero yo también tuve la culpa por haberte dicho que me tenia sin cuidado lo que hacías con ella. Solo me gustaría que le dijeras que no estas interesado, o lo que sea que sientas, para que ella pueda sentirse tranquila.-

-Me ves como paloma mensajera?- Inquirió fastidiado por la petición que le hacia.

-No, para nada- Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Por cierto, ayer no me presente. Soy Aihara Kotoko- Extendió su mano con confianza. -Un gusto conocerte-

-Ag!- Se masajeó la sien con ambas manos, rechazado el contacto que ella sugirió. -De verdad eres una chica?- Pensó en voz alta.

-Tomaré eso como un halago- Sonrió, rascándose la cabeza con la mano que hace unos momentos le había extendido. -Es la primera vez que hablamos-

Naoki la escaneo con la mirada. Le resultaba confusa, a pesar de ser su tercer encuentro.

-Sí- Asintió soporífero.

-Sabes?- Dijo curioseando. -No sabia quién eras hasta que me dijo Akisuki que te diera la carta-

-Yo tampoco- Respondió desinteresado.

-Cómo dices que te llamas?- Preguntó con gesto olvidadizo. -Irie, qué?- Arrugó el ceño.

-Irie Naoki- Espetó molesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cómo puede existir una chica tan rara y de paso olvidadiza? Se olvidó de su nombre!

-Ah cierto!- Se dio un golpe en la frente. -Naoki-kun- Dijo su nombre con claridad.

Naoki echó un soplido, fastidiado y a la vez confundido; no le cabía en la cabeza como una chica así pudiera existir. Jamas había conocido a alguien de su tipo.

-Kotoko!- Un gritó femenino provino desde a distancia.

-Nara!- La chica que él rechazó indirectamente. Aihara se giró a verlo, acercándose de puntitas a él, diciendo. -Bueno, lo que te dije tómalo en cuenta, por fa- Se cortó cuando la chica de nombre Akisuki Nara arribó corriendo frente a él, abrazando de golpe a Aihara con admiración.

-Te traje tu Bento- Le tendió una caja Bento envuelta en una tela de pastelitos de chocolate, fresa, mango, piña, y un color rosa pastel de fondo.

-Ya tenía hambre!- Alzó la voz en acción de agradecimiento al cielo. -Gracias!-

La chica Akisuki se volteó al percatarse de una presencia extra frente a ellas, en cuanto realizó que era Irie Naoki, echó un gritó de vergüenza y se ocultó detrás de Aihara en temor de verle a la cara.

Akisuki no era fea, pero tampoco bonita. Una chica de cabello corto con forma de Dora la exploradora de color castaño claro y lacio. Bajita, ojos castaños claros, delgada, pecas pequeñas y una voz chillona. Nada extraordinaria a su ver.

-Bueno, Naoki-kun, me tengo que ir- Avisó Aihara con tranquilidad, cogiendo la mano de la chica que abrazaba sus hombros con temor de verle. -Vamos Nara-

-Kotoko-chan, espero que no lo hayas tratado mal- Inquirió la chica tratando de sonar sutil, pero Naoki alcanzó a escucharla con claridad.

-Para nada- Aseguró Aihara, rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre porque la otra sostenía el Bento como algo preciado. -Voy a comer- Cambió el tema dejando caer su cuerpo al pasto que se encontraba pegado a la cancha de baloncesto.

Naoki se retiró al patio trasero donde solía comer su almuerzo, meditando sobre la conversación con Aihara. Como tenía memoria fotográfica, pudo recolectar todas las palabras que ella le había dicho con destreza y facilidad. El hecho de recordar algo le resultaba bastante sencillo, ya que no batallaba. Nada de esfuerzos, nada de complicaciones. Solo con escuchar o ver las cosas una vez le bastaba para recordarlo el resto de su vida.

También pensó en Akisuki Nara. Le miraba con timidez y resentimiento, tal vez por haberla rechazado sin pensar que era la chica de la carta y no Aihara. No le llamaba la atención Akisuki, porque no le interesaban las chicas estúpidas. Si se metía con ellas quizás la estupidez se le pegaría.

Aunque debería de subir la guardia porque Aihara le había tomado por sorpresa cuatro veces ese día y no entendía cómo lo hacia parecer tan sencillo.

Terminó su almuerzo con una sensación extraña en el paladar, no quería pensar lo que el futuro le deparaba.


	5. La familia crece

Esa noche arribarían los dos nuevos integrantes como intrusos a su familia. Le disgustaba pensar que su paz se vería interrumpida por dos personas nuevas, aunque a la hija del Sr. Aihara recién la conocía, no quería pensar cómo sería el padre.

Se frotó la sien con ambas manos frustrado con sus pensamientos. Hace dos días que no se encontraba estresado por cosas ajenas a él.

El timbre sonó.

-Ay ya llegaron!- Anunció su madre con atiborró, agitando los brazos en alegría.

-Iré a recibir a Ai-chan- Dijo su padre, frotando su panza—significaba nervios—. -Espérenme aquí- Avisó.

Al cabo de unos abrazos de nostalgia y unas frases inteligibles de regocijo y lloriqueos por parte de dos hombres de mediana edad, fue el momento de presentarse oficialmente. Naoki se levantó con flojera del sofá verde claro en compañía de su hermano menor que igualmente le desagradaban las visitas.

-Nao-kun- Su padre se acercó a él con un Señor de buen aspecto, delgado, usando ropa tradicional japonesa, ojos nostálgicos y para su sorpresa, tranquilo. -Este es Ai-chan, mi buen amigo de la infancia- Ambos asintieron con respeto. -Él es mi hijo Naoki, el mayor- Dijo con enorme orgullo. -Y el que está detrás de él es Yuuki, mi hijo menor-

-Un placer conocer a los hijos de Iri-chan- Se inclinó en saludo y agradecimiento.

-Y tu hijo? Donde está?- Cuestionó interesado Shigeki-san.

-Hijo?- Pestañeó incrédulo el Sr. Aihara. -Yo no tengo un hijo-

-Entonces quién es el jovencito que vimos en las noticias anoche?- Reprochó curiosa, Noriko. -No me digas que es una chica- Agazapó en sorpresa, abriendo la boca a más no poder con las manos pegadas en los cachetes.

-Kotoko, ven aquí- El Sr. Aihara llamó a su hija que estaba fuera.

-Voy, pa- Unos pasos precipitados sonaron por la entrada de la casa, se detuvo y saludo a la familia diciendo. -Aihara Kotoko a su servicio, muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí- Se inclinó agradecida. Usaba unos pantalones rojos fuerte holgados, un suéter ancho de color azul con una estrella deforme en el centro, sosteniendo una nave espacial entre sus brazos.

Su padre exclamó en asombro captando la atención de sus dos hijos y esposa.

-Qué sucede, Iri-chan?- Preguntó estupefacto el Sr. Aihara.

-El halcón milenario!- Apuntó incrédulo a la nave espacial que sostenía con cuidado. -Cariño, mira-

-Oh esto- Aihara la alzó con cuidado, sorprendida de que su artefacto captara la atención de Shigeki. -Es mi preciada posesión, puede verla- Se la tendió con confianza, a lo que Shigeki la miró azorado contemplando las piezas de la nave espacial conocida como el "halcón milenario". Aihara echó un gritó de sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de Naoki, que estaba de pie detrás de su padre. -Tu!- Lo apuntó atónita. -Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Boquiabierta.

-Vivo aquí- Habló monótono, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

-No puede ser!- Expresó en amplia sorpresa.

-Se conocen?- Preguntó Noriko con picardía.

-Sí, vamos en la misma escuela- Anunció Naoki indiferente.

-Por qué no me dijiste, Onii-chan?- Reclamó Noriko. -Eres malo!- Se acercó a Aihara que lo observaba con análisis conforme él tomó asiento en el sofá con indiferencia y normalidad. -Kotoko-chan, un placer conocerte-

-Gracias, lo mismo digo- Contestó abstracta.

-No le hagas caso a Onii-chan, así es él de frío- Abrazo a la chica de pelo corto como si se tratara de su hija. Al despegarse, llamó a su hijo menor. -Yuuki-kun, preséntate-

-Oh! Un mini Irie- Exclamó en sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Irie Yuuki- Dijo el niño de siete años con indiferencia, igual a su hermano. -Mucho gusto-

-Interesante- Comentó Aihara, mientras Shigeki y Shigeo se ponían al día de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas desde que se separaron, en cuanto a Shigeki, sostenía con cuidado y aprecio el halcón milenario.

-Onee-chan, me ayudas a resolver unos problemas de matemáticas?- Sacó un libro de primaria con contenido infantil, y se lo enseñó a la chica. Naoki supuso que Yuuki quería molestar a Kotoko, por lo que se quedó a ver si ella accedía o haría alguna locura como con él.

-Por qué no le pides a tu hermano que te enseñe?- Se rascó la cabeza con desinterés de manera frenética. -Si es tan inteligente como dicen-

-Pero quiero que me enseñes tu- Replicó el niño con gesto altivo.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesan las matemáticas- Le entregó el libro con rapidez como si fuera un virus. -Lo académico no es mi fuerte a menos que quieras hablar de música, ese es mi fuerte- Presumió, alzando las cejas.

Los hermanos Irie se quedaron perplejos con la reacción de Kotoko.

-Música?- Replicó Yuuki haciendo un mohín. Ella asintió cantarina, y antes de que pudiera decirles más detalles, su madre intervino.

-Kotoko-chan, ven te enseñare tu cuarto- Sugirió con emoción, Noriko.

-Sí, pero tengo que ir por mis cosas afuera- Avisó.

-No, deja que lo haga, onii-chan- La sostuvo del brazo antes de que saliera disparada por la puerta.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias por su atención, Sra. Irie- Se salió corriendo.

-Onii-chan, ve a ayudarle- Ordenó su madre con severidad, cosa que él no podía negarse por más que quisiera.

-Pero dijo que ella lo haría sola- Reprochó desinteresado.

-Es una orden- Apuntó a la puerta con firmeza.

-Voy-

Al salir al aire refrescante de la noche, vio a Aihara sacar unas cajas de cartón con destreza, las colocaba en hileras en el suelo de la banqueta mientras cantaba una canción, estando distraída. ("Crimen" de Gustavo Cerati).

-Te ayudo- Se ofreció con desinterés. Ella gritó del susto, volteándose a verlo con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y posición de ataque.

-Ah, Naoki-kun- Se relajó en cuanto supo que era él. -No sabía que iba a mudarme a tu casa, de a ver sabido te hubiera dicho hoy en la escuela-

-En qué te puedo ayudar?- Cambió el tema sin ganas de hablar.

-Yo puedo sola- Aseguró, haciendo señal de fuerza con ambos brazos. -Pero, puedes ayudarme con la maleta- Se metió ella a la cajuela del vehículo donde llegó, sacando una maleta de colores psicodélicos con llantas y una agarradera negra. Una pequeña maleta que no pesaba ni una pluma. Al ver que él se la llevaba, ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa pequeña reluciendo sus dientes frontales derechos.

Entre un cargadero de cajas de cartón y chismorreo, cenaron en el comedor elegante de la casa de los Irie en manera de un pequeño festín de recibimiento para los dos integrantes nuevos que pertenecerían a su familia por tiempo indefinido.

-Kotoko-chan, espero que no te moleste la decoración de tu habitación- Avisó con mortificación. -Creímos que Shigeo tenia un hijo, no una linda hija-

-No hay problema- Aseguró sin molestar. -Con un cuarto simple me conformo-

-No digas eso, Kotoko-chan- Dijo mortificada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Noriko, así es mi hija- Interfirió el Sr. Aihara en la platica. -Jamás ha sido demandante-

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Si es una niña adorable- Decía con preocupación.

Kotoko la miró un tanto extrañada, frunció el entrecejo en desaprobación.

-Aprecio el comentario, pero no me gusta que hablen así de mi, Sra. Irie-

-Dime, Oba-sama- Corrigió obstinada, a lo que Kotoko enarcó más la ceja tensando la mano entre sus palillos.

-Oba-sama, agradezco sus atenciones, pero no me gusta que me digan adorable- Dijo con prudencia, tomando por quinta vez en el día a Naoki por sorpresa. Esta chica era impredecible.

-Pero sí lo eres- Insistió la Sra. Irie.

-Kotoko, me encantó tu halcón milenario, hace años que no miraba uno así de perfecto- Se lo entregó el Sr. Irie antes de irse a su estudio a continuar con algunos papeleos de su empresa Pandai. Una empresa dedicada a los juguetes. -Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a terminar algunas cosas de Pandai-

-Pandai?!- Dijo incrédula y maravillada. -Usted es el jefe de Pandai?- Shigeki asintió. -Es un honor poder convivir con usted, digo, yo coleccionaba sus juguetes cuando iba en el kínder y en la primaria. Sus juguetes son los mejores del mercado- Kotoko lo halagó sonriente, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos la nave espacial. -Me hicieron tener una buena infancia cuando papá trabajaba en el restaurante. Los superhéroes, las canicas, el balón pegosteoso, todo eso lo tenía y se me perdieron algunas cosas en el temblor-

-Guau, no sabía que te gustaban mis productos- Dijo orgulloso el Sr. Irie. -Ai-chan, hasta para eso jamás estaremos a mano- miró al padre de Kotoko con agradecimiento.

-Pero qué dices? Para eso están los amigos- Los dos se volvieron a abrazar y se dirigieron al estudio del Sr. Irie parloteando anécdotas del pasado.

-Kotoko-chan, por fin te mostrare tu habitación, sígueme- Ordenó su madre con regocijo. -Espero que te guste, y si no, vemos cómo lo arreglamos-

-Como usted diga- Concluyó Kotoko, siendo seguida por Naoki y Yuuki que estaban curiosos de ver cómo había desaparecido el que era cuarto de Yuuki.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol, pasando por un pasillo que comunicaba al resto de los cuartos, incluyendo el baño. Cada puerta tenía un letrero que indicaba de quién era el cuarto. Al final del pasillo blanco con marcos de fotografías de la familia, donde Naoki y Yuuki salían con indiferencia mientras que sus padres sonreían expresivos y las manos en alto. Se toparon con la habitación que decía "Aihara" con letras azules y dos estrellas chiquitas en el inicio y final de su nombre.

-Espero que te guste- Repitió, antes de abrir la puerta donde un cuarto de color azul marino le daba la bienvenida, una cama twin en la esquina derecha con funda azul y líneas en forma de rombo de color blanco, un escritorio a la orilla de la ventana de color crema y tres cajones en la parte izquierda, una mesa de noche con una lámpara de estrellas y una luna en la parte de arriba. Los tapices que rodeaban algunas partes del cuarto eran del espacio cosa que ella aprecio con satisfacción y orgullo en su rostro.

-Me gustó, gracias- Volteó a mirar a la Sra. Irie con gracia. -Aunque, cómo supo que me gusta este tipo de decoración?- Dijo extrañada, frotándose la cabeza.

-Fui a la escuela a preguntarle a tus compañeros-

-Cómo?- Se sorprendió.

-Quería saber cómo sería el hijo de Ai-chan, ahora ya se que eres una mujer- Aclaró riéndose gustosa, acarició el cabello negro de Kotoko con cariño. -Y decían que te gustaban mucho las películas de la guerra de las galaxias y tu color favorito es el azul-

-Oh ya veo- dijo incómoda. -Bueno agradezco su atención, de aquí ya podré arreglar mis cosas-

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decirme, Kotoko-chan- Se salió del cuarto dando pequeños brincos de gusto, a lo que Kotoko observo con gesto extrañado, cosa que le dio gracia a Naoki.

-De verás es así?- preguntó incrédula, los ojos como bombillas y la mano apuntando la puerta donde salió la Sra. Irie. Él asintió, suspirando. -Qué señora tan intensa- Murmuró entre dientes, aunque él alcanzó a escuchar y reciproco el comentario.

-Acostúmbrate- Sugirió indiferente.

-Supongo- Comentó, en puchero sacando el labio inferior. -Admito que es más grande que mi antigua habitación- Miró el alrededor de la habitación haciendo expresiones de asombro.

-Esa era mi habitación- Se quejó Yuuki con mueca de disgusto. -Espero que no te quedes por mucho-

-Auch- Fingió dolor, llevando ambas manos al corazón. -Eso dolió, mini Irie-

-Es Yuuki- Protestó con la misma mueca plantada en su rostro infantil. Naoki se pegó en el borde de la puerta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, mini Irie- Le sacó la lengua, poniendo un dedo en el borde inferior del ojo jalando hacia abajo, acrecentando el ojo. Se rió después de hacer ese gesto.

-Aihara- Llamó Naoki tomando a los dos por sorpresa. -No interfieras en mis asuntos-.


	6. Adaptarse a lo nuevo es difícil

_"Todo volverá a ser cómo fue"_

Habiendo despertado con dolor de cabeza, se puso su uniforme con cuidado y delicadeza, terminando por cepillarse el cabello castaño en una forma que se viera elegante y bien mantenido. Enarcó una ceja, perturbado por los nuevos ruidos que usurpaban su, antes pacífica casa. Si teniendo con su escandalosa y entrometida madre era suficiente, no sabría cómo lidiar con una chica que se vestía como hombre.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, para darse fuerzas dentro de su interior para no estallar de locura frente a su familia; o para hacer una rabieta, ya muy grandecito estaba para hacer una de esas.

Su impasible exterior salía a la luz de la puerta, dispuesto a desayunar antes de encaminarse a la escuela.

-Buenos días- Kotoko ya estaba desayunando con el uniforme puesto, escarbando las sobras de su plato de comida. Comía como si hubiera pasado días sin alimentarse. Naoki hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver semejante escena en el comedor de su casa.

-Buen día, Naoki-kun- El Sr. Aihara Shigeo lo saludó con tranquilidad. Él asintió a los dos, tomando asiento al otro extremo de la mesa de donde ellos estaban, de modo que tenía a Kotoko en diagonal y al Sr. Aihara enfrente.

-Onii-chan, hoy Kotoko-chan se va contigo, le dices dónde debe tomar el metro para llegar a la escuela- Apareció su madre con el desayuno de el en la mano.

-Sí, madre- Asintió fastidiado.

-Pero, siempre me voy con él- Se quejó Yuuki haciendo puchero. -No es justo!-

-No, porque Kotoko-chan no se sabe el camino a la escuela- Aseveró la Sra. Irie con cierto gesto de picardía dirigido a Naoki, que se retorcía del coraje.

-Que niño tan dramático- Comentó Kotoko burlona. -No es como si no volvieras a ver a tu 'querido Onii-chan'- Enfatizó con fingida felicidad, detalle que fastidio a Yuuki.

-Hija no molestes a los Irie- La regañó su padre, enarcando una ceja. -Somos invitados- Kotoko hizo una mueca indignada, pero eso no la limitó a seguir haciéndole gestos burlescos a su hermano.

En el camino a la escuela, Kotoko llevaba puestos sus audífonos en los extremos del cuello con los auriculares colgando en ambos costados, la mochila sobre un hombro y con ambas manos empujaba su bicicleta.

-Yo te sigo- Le dijo a Naoki, que caminaba con serenidad aunque por dentro su mente hervía de fastidio por irse acompañado. -Por cierto, ayer cuando dijiste que no interfiriera en tus asuntos, qué quisiste decir?-

-No me hables en la escuela- Espetó con fastidio.

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo- Accedió despreocupadamente, acercándose al paso que él llevaba. -Aunque en la casa si podemos hablar-

-Tampoco ahí- Quejó, cerrando los ojos del cansancio. Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, no de coraje, sino de extrañeza.

-Me temo que es imposible, porque vivimos en el mismo lugar- Comentó, haciendo que él abriera los ojos. -Digo, es ridículo no hablarnos estando en el mismo lugar-

-Como sea-

Llegaron a la parada del metro, colocando el pase de abordar en el escáner para poder entrar a la estación de lleno. El vasto número de personas le impresionaron a Kotoko, que hacía expresiones de incredulidad de ver tanta gente reunida en un mismo lugar.

-En qué parada nos bajamos?- Preguntó interesada.

-La quinta- Respondió- luego caminas derecho y llegas a la escuela.

-Bien, te veo allá- Se detuvo en seco, mientras el se subía al metro.

-No vas a venir?- Preguntó con la ceja enarcada.

-No, tomaré la siguiente parada- Dijo desprendiéndose de su vista.

-Llegarás tarde- Avisó monótono con gesto inexpresivo, estando de pie en la orilla de la salida del metro.

-Quedé de verme con una amiga- Apuntó a lo lejos donde una chica rubia con el cabello rizado estaba parada con el mismo uniforme que ellos. -Que tengas un buen día, Naoki-kun- Le sonrió amistosa y corrió en dirección donde su amiga la esperaba.

Se contentó con saberse que se iría solo y de paso que ese día practicaría tenis, el único deporte que le gustaba, aunque todos se le daban a la perfección. Tenis era su favorito. Disfrutaba pegarle a la pelota, ver cómo pasaba de la red y luego regresaba hacia él, dispuesta a ser golpeada de nuevo.

Su día transcurriría normal, impasible y lento. Tal como le gustaba.

No sabia cómo las cosas se irían dando con nuevas voces en su casa y presencias distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Podía suponer que su madre lo había emparejado con Kotoko, basándose en los acontecimientos que vivió esa mañana, no le cabía la menor duda de que así era. Emparejarlo con esa chica!

Le quedaba claro que sus días de calma ya no existían, y debía conformarse con el poco tiempo que disponía para disfrutar aquello que le gustaba para pasar el rato.

Saliendo del tenis, su entrenador se le acercó para decirle que participaría en el campeonato de tenis con otra preparatoria a lo que accedió porque sabía que ganaría, otra vez.

Saliendo de los casilleros con el uniforme puesto, vio una escena que le llamó la atención. Interesado en ver lo que sucedía, se acercó para ver al grupo de chicas rodear a un individuo que no alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta.

Las chicas le resultaban familiares, será por qué se le habían confesado en el pasado? Si, eso parecía, una que otra le confesaron sus sentimientos meses atrás y eran sus admiradoras de otros salones. Pero, a quién acorralaban tan agresivas?...Aihara Kotoko. _Era de esperarse_, bufó.

Se asombró al ver que la rodeaban con más fuerza que el minuto anterior, teniendo a la que pareciera ser la líder del grupo femenino: Suzuki Aizawa.

Acercándose un poco, sin ser percibido, se puso a escuchar el objetivo de la conversación. El tema era él.

-Cómo te atreviste a tratar así a Irie-san?- Decían las chicas molestas.

-Sí, que no ves que es el mejor estudiante de Japón- Dijo Suzuki. -y si crees que se fijará en ti por ser ruda? Ni en tus sueños!- Se rió en triunfo al haberla rodeado entera. Miró que Kotoko las observaba muda, pero indiferente.

-Qué no vas a decir nada?- Inquirió la líder, a lo que las otras chicas corearon como marionetas.

-No- Contestó indiferente, sin lucir intimidada. -Si me disculpan, me iré a ocupar mi tiempo en algo interesante, no en estas charlas tontas- Empujó a Suzuki empleando poca fuerza en la acción, haciendo que esta se fuera para atrás con ligereza.

Suzuki tomó esa acción como amenaza, la jaló del saco del uniforme y las otras la empujaron al suelo. Kotoko tumbada en el suelo, se intentó levantar empujando a todas las chicas como plumas, manteniendo una expresión de indiferencia. Naoki no podía evitar asombrarse con la intensidad en que Kotoko se mantenía firme, oscureciendo su mirada.

Suzuki sintiéndose amenazada le tiró de un termo agua helada sobre la cabeza, empapando a Kotoko por el miembro superior. Ella se cubrió con los brazos el rostro, pero fue inútil porque quedó empapada.

Naoki, perturbado por la escena, iba a frenar ese atroz encuentro porque no toleraba ver cómo le hacían daño sin motivo alguno. Si, lo trató mal hace dos días, pero ya se había disculpado. Acaso no fue suficiente?

Kotoko, se levantó de golpe con gesto serio, tomó el pelo de Suzuki y con una destreza impresionante la tumbó de lleno al suelo, estrellando su rostro contra el piso.

-Deberías de tener el control de tus acciones, porque se te pueden devolver- Habló Kotoko empleando un tono agresivo, mismo que usó cuando lo atacó en el salón con la mochila golpeándole la boca del estómago. -Además, Naoki-kun no es ningún objeto por el que se estén peleando, es una persona con sentimientos a pesar de verse fría y seria. Tómenlo en cuenta antes de hacer el ridículo y hablar por él-

Las chicas la miraron con pánico, boquiabiertas por la facilidad en la que derrumbó a la "firme" Suzuki.

-Aihara, esto no queda aquí- Suzuki exclamó furiosa.

-No me digas que me quieres golpear de nuevo o chorrearme agua encima- Se giró a verla, mientras esta se levantaba con la nariz sangrando.

-Ningún hombre se fijaría en ti por marimacho- Gritó con furia, poniendo las manos como puños y el rostro crispado. Naoki no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Kotoko estaba de pie, con los pies separados y las manos en forma de puño.

-Dímelo otra vez- Exigió Kotoko. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella la había vuelto a tumbar contra el suelo sin estrellarle el rostro al piso, logrando inmovilizarle el cuerpo por completo, de modo que no se podía zafar por más que luchara por librarse de la fortaleza de Kotoko; le había ganado con agilidad y pensamiento, no con fuerza aunque eso fuera el extra. Naoki se maravilló por la proeza de la chica que vivía en su casa. Algo le orilló a interrumpir ese tonto encuentro de mujeres.

-Aihara- Le habló, tendiéndole la mano entre su inexpresivo rostro. -Deja a esas chicas que hacen el ridículo-

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, como bombillas de luz.

-Y ustedes déjense de meter en la vida de los demás, no me interesan nada- Amenazó con severidad a las chicas que abrían la boca en incredulidad. -No vuelvan a tratar de esa manera a Aihara- Advirtió amenazante.

Kotoko soltó de golpe Suzuki, aceptando la mano extendida de él que la levantó como una pluma.

Se retiraron de las instalaciones de la escuela con las miradas de las chicas plantadas en él.

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarme- Kotoko lo miró contenta estando en la casa, porque ella se había ido en bicicleta mientras que él se fue en el metro. -Aprecio mucho lo que hiciste-

-Ya entendí- Se quejó él, sintiéndose raro por haberla ayudado.

-Eres un buen amigo, Naoki-kun- Afirmó viéndolo con admiración. -Siento que nos vamos a llevar bien-

-Ya no fastidies- Cerró los ojos de cansancio.

La vida de Naoki se había convertido en un remolino emocional, uno donde los sueños ni los pensamientos lo alejarían del huracán Kotoko. Un huracán que se alojaría en su casa por tiempo indefinido.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción de "Hombre al agua" de Soda Stereo)


	7. La apuesta

-Que gran día- Kotoko suspiraba complacida en regocijo. -Día perfecto para jugar basquet-

Naoki avanzaba sin contestarle, ya llevaba una semana viviendo en el mismo techo que él y no se adaptaba a su presencia en la casa. Le resultaba complicado acostumbrarse a las voces nuevas a diferentes horas, el ruido de las canciones de rock que ponía Kotoko en el estéreo, y las ruidosas platicas en el celular con sus amigos. Esa chica era peor de lo que pensaba. -Nos vemos!- Se despidió antes de irse a toda marcha encaramada en su bicicleta luego de haberse colocado los audífonos. Él asintió por educación, pero de no ser así, ni la miraría.

* * *

Estando en la biblioteca de la escuela le relajaba, meditaba un rato de soledad para él mismo, cosa que añoraba desde que los Aihara se mudaron a su casa. Le incomodaba tener que incluir al Sr. Aihara porque trabajaba a altas horas de la noche en su restaurante "Aihara" de comida tradicional japonesa y se esforzaba a pesar de hallarse cansado la mayor parte del tiempo por las pocas horas de sueño. Admitía que el Sr. Aihara le agradaba más que las interrupciones de su imprudente madre.

Le irritaba que su amigo, Watanabe, se mostrase interesado en Kotoko luego de su encuentro con la carta, la incluía en temas de conversación que no prestaba atención porque le irritaban. De por sí, verla todos los días le fastidiaba bastante.

Watanabe apareció frente a él luego de llevar una hora estudiando después de finalizar las clases.

-Naoki-kun, de lo que te estas perdiendo- Le dijo con ganas, le cerró los libros de texto y la libreta.

-Qué haces?- Protestó él.

-Es Aihara- Mencionó con admiración. -Está teniendo otra pelea con las chicas de tu club de admiradoras- _Otra vez_, pensó. Se frotó la cabeza para calmar sus nervios, ya era la tercera vez esa semana que se peleaba con uno de sus muchos clubes de admiradoras. -Vamos- Insistió, forzándolo a que se levantara de la silla con los pies pesados y el sentimiento de fastidio que no se alejaba de el.

Se toparon con Kotoko rodeada por Suzuki y sus aliadas, que esta vez eran menos que la primera vez.

-Ya deja de fastidiarme- Replicaba Kotoko con frustración. -Molesta a Naoki-kun, yo que tengo que ver con tus planes?- Suzuki le ordenó a las chicas que la tumbaran al suelo, cooperando también con la hazaña. Al tocar a Kotoko, esta se zafó con destreza esquivando el contacto con las chicas, tomando a la chica por las solapas. -Estás presionando un límite de no retorno, insegura-san - Advirtió, alzándola en el aire sin quejarse del movimiento, se la llevó contra la pared del toldo, donde el resto de los estudiantes se detuvieron a ver cómo el intercambio ente ambas chicas se llevaba a cabo.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi- Chilló, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kotoko, que parecía ser imposible quitársela de encima. -Eres un fastidio Aihara!-

-Si prometes que dejaras de molestarme, lo haré- Amenazó con el rostro tensó.-Insegura-san- Agregó en gesto burlón.

\- Bájame- Ordenó temblorosa, al bajarla esta no la soltó de las solapas. -Con una condición te dejare de molestar, chica tonta-

-Cuál? Insegura-san- Enarcó una ceja.

-Si pruebas que puedes entrar en la lista de los cincuenta mejores- Le sacó la lengua para después reírse a carcajadas en su cara. -Aunque con el cerebro que tienes, lo dudo mucho- Bufó victoriosa. -Solo harás el ridículo-

-Qué le sucede a esa chica?- Dijo Watanabe acercándose a la oreja de Naoki, que miraba la escena con desinterés. -Cómo le habla a Aihara de ese modo?-

-No cumpliré esa ridícula condición- Respindió Kotoko, apretando las solapas de la camisa de la líder altiva, estrellando su cuerpo con más fuerza contra la pared. -Me estás tomando el pelo frente a todos-

-Si entras en la lista, dejaré de molestarte y a- Tragó saliva. -Irie-san-

-Eh?- Ella hizo gesto de incredulidad, a lo que está se rió de ella como un chiste.

-Eres tan tonta que no podrás con la condición- Siguió riéndose de Kotoko.

-Acepto tu tonta condición- La soltó de su solapas dejándola caer el suelo sentada. -Si yo paso, más te vale que cumplas con lo que dices, insegura-san -Ella se retiró caminando hacia su grupo de amigas: la rubia del cabello rizado y la bajita de pelo negro y rellena.

-Guau, Aihara si que tiene confianza en si misma- Suspiró Watanabe.

Naoki se había quedado perplejo ante la condición que lo involucraba a él como si fuera un objeto de diversión, un vil objeto metido en una absurda apuesta. Le molestaba ser tomado de esa manera. Jamás lo habían defendido del modo en que Aihara Kotoko lo hizo. Se preguntaba por qué si la había tratado mal en su corto tiempo de estar en su casa. O era una tonta como decían o sobrepasaba los limites de la inteligencia que presumía tener? A lo mejor y lo hacia porque de verdad le importaba él? Será posible que ella esté enamorada de él y lo de Akisuki Nara sea una excusa para acercársele?

Valdría la pena saberlo...

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Kotoko llegó a la casa saludando a todos con extrema alegría.

Naoki escuchó los chillidos de su madre desde su habitación en el segundo piso, se tapó los oídos de escucharlas.

De pronto, alguien tocó su puerta con fuerza.

-Pasa- Se inmutó con decir.

-Soy yo- Kotoko apareció detrás de su puerta, con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto puesto y el rostro oscurecido por el sudor y suciedad. -Me ayudarás a estudiar? Hoy una chica "insegura" me condicionó que si no quedaba en la lista de los cincuenta mejores no te molestaría a ti ni a mi-

Él se ladeó para verla desde su escritorio, dejando su lectura de naves espaciales en espera.

-No me interesa ayudarte- Fue lo que salió de su boca, aunque por dentro quería saber el verdadero motivo por el cual aceptó la apuesta.

-Es una buena oportunidad para que no te estén moles-

-Pero tu me molestas- Interrumpió déspota. -Largo de mi habitación-

-Oye! No me hables así- Aseveró con el dedo índice en negación. -Puede que no sea la persona más inteligente, pero hice esto porque no me gusta que molesten a mis amigos-

-No soy tu amigo- Recalcó con severidad. -Desde cuándo accedí a serlo?-

-Tan mal te caigo?- Dijo con una mueca de disgusto. -Tanto te molesta mi presencia?-

-Sí, tu presencia me molesta- Inquirió severo. -Salte-

-Obtendré mi lugar en ese puesto con o sin tu ayuda- Avisó sin verse intimidada con las palabras de él. -No pienses que me asustas con esas palabras-

Cerró la puerta de su habitación sin decir más.

Él regresó a su lectura de naves espaciales un tanto perturbado por lo último; su mal carácter no fue beneficioso en ese momento, pero obtuvo la respuesta de la que estaba curioso por saber... lo miraba como amigo y sin saberlo eso le molestaba. No eran amigos, ni compañeros, y mucho menos una pareja! Por qué le molestaba tanto esa chica? Qué era lo que provocaba en él? No lo comprendía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar, tomó el periódico que estaba en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió al comedor donde todos desayunaban.

-Buenos días, hijo- Saludó el Sr. Irie contento. Él asintió calmado.

-Buenos días- Kotoko habló entre risas, bebiendo su jugo. Le miraba burlona y de paso se rió al verle tomar asiento. Al dirigirle una mirada déspota, ella fingió seriedad ante su supuesta mirada amenazante.

Qué pasaba con ella?

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo realizó que su madre "accidentalmente" puso el Bento de Kotoko en su mochila y el de él en la de ella. Molesto por aquella equivocación, se encaminó a la clase F, que estaba al final de todo el pasillo del segundo piso. Llegando ahí, vio al chico cara de chango con sus dos secuaces conversando con Kotoko y a las dos amigas que siempre estaban con ella, y Akisuki repegada a Kotoko.

-Aihara- Habló fuerte y claro. Todos los del salón le miraron con asombro, como si de un artista se tratara. Ella lo ubicó entre los compañeros obstruyendo la vista. -Ven y trae tu mochila contigo-

Ella le siguió corriendo al patio trasero donde él tomaba su almuerzo.

-Qué sucede?- Preguntó confundida. -Dijiste que no me hablarías en la escuela-

-Mamá se equivocó con los Bentos- Se quejó de manera despectiva haciendo que ella frunciera el entrecejo. Se intercambiaron los Bentos rápido, pero la cosa no acabo ahí. -Esto es tan molesto- Suspiró él despectivamente.

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijo ella con confianza. -Hasta podemos intercambiarnos el uniforme-

-Cómo?- Dijo desconcertado. -Es imposible-

-Cuando eras un niño usabas faldas, no?- Se heló ante el comentario. -Mira te mirabas tan adorable- Sacó una fotografía suya vestido de niña, usando un vestido floreado rosado y un sombrero de paja con un listón rosa, usando el cabello castaño a los hombros. Una parálisis lo arrasó desprevenido.

-De dónde sacaste eso?- Articuló, sintiendo hervirle la sangre hasta la cabeza.

-Tu mamá me la dio, ya que no me quisiste ayudar a estudiar- Acariciaba la foto con fingida ternura, irritándole hasta los huesos. -Ya le saqué una fotografía desde mi teléfono y tengo copias de esta adorable niña-

-Cállate- Estalló. -A dónde planeas llegar, Aihara?-

-Ah- Suspiró interesada al verle estar al borde de perder los estribos por una simple fotografía. -Con qué tienes una debilidad, eh? Entonces si eres humano y no una máquina- Se metió la fotografía dentro del traje del uniforme y lo inquirió con la mano derecha en forma de puño. -Escúchame, Naoki-kun, puede que te creas el dueño de la escuela, pero a mi no me intimidas ni un poquito.- La miró con ganas de taparle la boca con adhesivo. -Pero, yo hice esto porque no quiero que se metan contigo, porque quiero que te quede claro que no te trato como un objeto digno de admiración, sino como un ser humano- Abrió el puño, colocando un dedo en su pecho en forma de amenaza. -Estas conmigo o no? Sino para publicar tu foto en el tablón de anuncios-

Por qué le tenían que pasar estas lamentables circunstancias? Se sintió sin escapatoria.

-Está bien- Accedió con la frustración llegándole al borde de la locura. -Pero no te aseguro que entraras en la lista, se necesitara intervención divina para entrar en los cincuenta mejores-

-No es impedimento para mi- Alzó un puño al aire.

-Empezaremos esta noche- se fue caminando con los pies pesados y la sensación de desdicha rodeándolo por doquier. Qué había hecho para merecerse ser tratado así? Y encima de su propia madre.

* * *

**PD.** Nuevo capítulo, realicé algunas modificaciones de la historia (como toda Fanfiction que es) incluso colocando nuevos personajes que se verán a futuro y habrán nuevas escenas.

**Nota:** Me gustaría sabes sus opiniones con respecto a la historia; si la forma en que las cosas han cambiado son buenas o malas, si Kotoko es muy diferente a la del manga/anime, si Naoki es muy pesimista, etc...


	8. Cosas imposibles

_"Quiero hacer cosas imposibles" _

-Mamá, prepara dos bocadillos para el cuarto de Kotoko- Anunció en la mesa del comedor. Todos se quedaron atónitos, menos Kotoko que terminaba de cenar apaciblemente en su propio mundo.

-Por qué?- Su madre preguntó boquiabierta.

-Vamos a estudiar- Se paró de la silla y subió a su cuarto con sensación de resignación por haber sido amenazado por esa chica sin vergüenza.

-Bueno, me retiro- Avisó Kotoko retirando su platillo y palillos.

-Suerte, Kotoko-chan- Echó porras la Sra. irie.

-Muchas gracias, Oba-sama, daré mi mejor esfuerzo- Aseguró frente a los miembros de la familia que aún cenaban.

-Suerte, Kotoko-chan- Dijo el Sr. Irie orgulloso.

* * *

**Dos horas después…**

-Qué rayos hiciste en clase por dos años?- Inquirió Naoki, con la mente exhausta y frustrada al ver que ella apenas podía resolver problemas de secundaria.

-Estudiar no se me da- Rió nerviosa rascándose la cabeza con la mano. -Pero quiero hacer cosas imposibles-

-Qué rayos dices?- Se frotó la sien con los dedos respirando profundamente. Podía jurar que se volvería loco a este ritmo.

-Lo dice mi novio- Dijo con recelo.

-No estoy para discutir tu vida amorosa- Protestó.

-Bueno, es mi amor platónico- Suspiró enamorada, juntando ambas manos como si hiciera oración. -Era un cantante argentino, se llamaba Gustavo Cerati.-

-No me interesa- Reprochó dándole un libretazo que ella esquivó haciéndose de lado.

-Dice "Quiero hacer cosas imposibles" y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- Aseguró con los ojos avellana abiertos como platos. -No me rendiré mientras viva- Golpeó la mesa de estudio con aire de determinación. -Continuemos, Naoki-kun-

-Que molesta- Suspiró. Escribió en la libreta ejercicios de matemáticas de primer año de prepa, luego se encaminó al álgebra. -Si resuelves esto, tendrás por lo menos ochenta puntos en el examen-

-Lo que usted diga, Sensei- Haciendo pose de militar al mando.

* * *

Las próximas dos semanas que se la pasó estudiando en compañía de Kotoko, notó que había un aire de determinación inquebrantable rodeándole por los cuatro polos como una nube de protección que solo la acompañaba. También vio cómo ella le echaba ganas a todos los temas que le ponía en sus anotaciones, preguntaba sus dudas sin quedarse callada, se la encontraba en la biblioteca de la preparatoria estudiando intensamente los ejercicios que él le había dado en casa. Esa chica le metía corazón al estudio como ninguna otra persona en Tonan.

Abarcó dos años de preparatoria en dos semanas habiendo adelantado materias que vería en los meses que le restaban de tercer año. Si se mostraba así de capaz por estudiar, terminaría en la clase D o incluso en la C, pero ella optaba por no estudiar y atenerse a jugar baloncesto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Notaba que si le ponía los ejercicios los haría, luego de haberle dado un problema ejemplo resuelto con los pasos y la formula anotada, de ahí se agarraba para avanzar con los problemas al estar diciendo "quiero hacer cosas imposibles" como un mantra de motivación en sus estudios.

Aunque estudiar arduamente no le quitaba el tiempo de irse a jugar baloncesto con sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol ya que pronto serían las competencias y debían estar a la altura de la escuela de esa misma zona con quienes tendrían el torneo final.

-Les demostraré a todos que no soy un caso perdido- Dijo en la última sesión de estudios que los dos tuvieron.

-Ya veremos- Dijo él acabado de usar la última onza de energía que le quedaba. Esa chica se había ganado su admiración en dos semanas, al verla motivada por una meta imposible y echándose porras aun cuando no entendía nada. Si se mostraba tan motivada para una meta, qué cosas no lograría en ese modo?

-Gracias por haberme ayudado- Lo miró en aprobación. -Eres mi único amigo inteligente y te agradezco por enseñarme-

-Con eso basta- Se llevó la mano a la frente para no caerse dormido en la mesa de estudio. -No me halagues tanto-

-Con esto espero pasar- Se dijo en voz alta, ambos brazos extendidos en triunfo. -Naoki-kun, espero que en el futuro me puedas ayudar a estudiar para los próximos exámenes. No sabia que estudiar podía ser tan divertido-

Antes de decir más, su cabeza cayó directo a la mesa dejándose llevar por el cansancio extremo de catorce días sin dormir bien y pensar de más.

-Oh, Naoki-kun- Exhaló ella en asombro, llevándose las manos a la boca para no despertarlo. -Buenas noches, descansa bien- Lo tapó con una de sus cobijas en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

* * *

Al despertar se dio cuenta de un aroma ajeno al de su habitación penetraba sus fosas nasales. Un olor a dulce rondaba la habitación, dejó que sus ojos le dieran a entender que esa no era su habitación. Estaba en la habitación de Aihara Kotoko. Se llevó una mano a la frente arrepentido por la acción que hizo. Se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de una chica. Qué cosas no le dirá su madre al enterarse de esto?

Se quitó la cálida cobija que lo abrazaba por detrás, rejuntó sus pertenencias de la mesa, dispuesto a salir corriendo a su habitación y arreglarse para la escuela, cuando…

-Oh, buenos días, Naoki-kun- Kotoko apareció sonriente con una bandeja de comida y el uniforme puesto. -Traje tu desayuno habitual y café- Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa donde estaba limpio. -El café lo preparé yo, pero el resto lo hizo tu mamá-

-Gracias- Dijo a secas.

-Yo me iré yendo a estudiar, toma tu tiempo antes de irte a la escuela- Aseguró orgullosa con el dedo índice alzado moviéndolo de un lado a otro en control de si misma. -Gracias por tu tiempo-

Se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras con la otra sostenía los palillos y se animó a decir algo que no diría en su estado normal.

-Buena suerte-

Ella dio un salto de gozó con las manos como puños de fuerza.

-Por supuesto-

Tal vez fue demasiado duro con ella, se dijo para sí, tal vez no sea tan mala después de todo.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Cosas imposibles" de Gustavo Cerati)

**Nota:** Nuevo capítulo publicado... siento que vamos por buen camino con el curso que estoy tomando con la historia, no se qué piensen mis lectores...

Me gustaría que comentaran sus opiniones respecto a las canciones tanto las que he puesto en el fic, si les parecen que van de acuerdo con la historia o no...


	9. Un extraña sensación

El día en que los resultados de los exámenes de medio año fueron puestos en el tablón de anuncios, los alumnos de todas las clases se asomaban a deshoras si habían quedado dentro de uno de los cincuenta lugares disponibles.

Para Irie Naoki no era relevante ya que siempre quedaba en el primer puesto; sin embargo, la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él y desvío su ruta del almuerzo para revisar el tablón, en caso de que Kotoko quedara dentro del puesto.

-Tu nunca revisas los resultados- Opinó Watanabe en desconcierto.

-Acaso no puedo ver?- Replicó inexpresivo.

-No dije eso- Tartamudeó intimidado por la mirada intensa que le dirigió.

Vio un conjunto de estudiantes frente el tablero de resultados, cuchicheando con los ojos azorados y la voz en asombro. Se preguntó a qué se debía ese comportamiento, porque no le parecía normal que los estudiantes anduvieran asustados por unos simples resultados que no determinaban nada.

Se forzó pasar entre la gente que hacia revuelo frente al tablero. Al verle llegar le dieron el paso.

Subió la vista hacia el tablero para llevarse la sorpresa del puesto número cincuenta de la lista: Aihara Kotoko (clase F). Cómo fue posible que lo logró? Quizo abrir la boca en asombro, pero no lo haría frente los demás.

Una sensación de satisfacción le rodeó, una calidez de victoria atravesó su pecho.

-No puede ser! Aihara-san quedó en el puesto cincuenta- Watanabe se llevó las manos a las mejillas boquiabierto. -Sabia que lo lograría-

-Les dije que podía hacerlo- Ella se les acercó con gesto contento. Le guiñó el ojo a él de manera discreta.

-Felicidades Aihara-san- Watanabe le tendió la mano nervioso y contento.

-Gracias, Watanabe-san- Respondió ella reciprocando la felicitación.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo, no lo dude ni un segundo- La halagó con los ojos en forma de platos, agitando la mano de Kotoko que aún la mantenía apretada a su contacto. -Eres increíble, Aihara-san!-

-Lo aprecio mucho- Agradeció sonriente.

-Aihara, ven- Intervino él un tanto perturbado por verla charlar cómodamente con su mejor amigo. Ella soltó la mano de Watanabe y le siguió fuera del bullicio y de los rumores que se comenzaban a esparcir de ella de "haber hechizado el tablero de resultados". Al detenerse extendió su mano hacia ella con la palma abierta. -El trato se acabó, dame mi foto-

-Ah si- Recordó ella. -Aquí la tengo- Metió su mano al traje y sacándola del bolsillo se la entregó despreocupadamente. -Ten-

-No la saques con tanta facilidad al público- Habló alterado, con el ceño fruncido. La tomó de golpe y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su traje.

-Ahora ya estamos a mano- Le sonrió orgullosa con las manos atrás, abalanzando su cuerpo enfrente y atrás. -Y las chicas ya no te molestarán y a mi tampoco- se rió. Los ojos le brillaron, y su sonrisa luminosa expresaba su gozo y satisfacción de haberlo hecho. -Bueno, me voy- desapareció de su vista, corriendo rumbo al auditorio donde el equipo de basquet entrenaba.

Algo en él se movió y eso le incomodó porque no comprendía lo que sucedió con la sensación de calor dentro de él al verla sostener la mano de su mejor amigo y luego sonreírle con esa sonrisa luminosa que contagia.

Dio un respingo e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado… al menos eso creía de momento.

* * *

Estando en clase, ocupaba sus pensamientos en cosas que le hicieran darse cuenta que lo ocurrido era un sentimiento de orgullo y nada más. Solo se dejaba dominar por la manera natural en que ella se ganaba a las personas con solo tratarlos bien y sonreírles.

-En tres semanas será el festival deportivo- Anunció su tutor de la clase A. Un señor de actitud difícil y voz recia. -Sortearemos los puestos de todos y no permitiré que se intercambien las posiciones-

A Naoki le tocaron los relevos mixtos y los cien metros.

Los festivales deportivos le irritaban por el bullicio de la clase E y F.

Terminando las clases su tutor le habló pidiéndole que le esperara hasta que el salón se vaciara.

-Naoki-kun, has decidido entrar a la universidad de Tokio?- Cuestionó con interés, sentado en el pupitre con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos pequeños le observaban con análisis.

-No, no quiero ir a la universidad- Confesó indiferente, haciendo que el tutor se sorprendiera con su respuesta.

-Pero, todos contamos con que ingresaras allí- Replicó molesto, levantándose del pupitre con el rostro crispado. -Eres el estudiante número uno de Japón-

-Como dije, no quiero ir a la universidad- Se disculpó y salió caminando al pasillo con dolor de cabeza por haberse irritado ante una conversación relacionada a su futuro. No sabía con certeza lo que quería hacer con su vida saliendo de la preparatoria y eso era un problema. Se frustraba al pensar en su futuro.

En su camino a la casa, Kotoko lo alcanzó en su bicicleta llamándolo energética.

-Naoki-kun! Espérame- Cuando lo hubo alcanzado después de pedalear con fuerza, le preguntó cómo había estado su día.

-Bien- Se limitó a decirle.

-Qué actividad te tocó en el festival deportivo?- Preguntó interesada, caminando a su paso luego de bajarse de su bicicleta al alcanzarle. -A mi me tocó grupo mixto de relevos y de carreras-

-Relevos mixtos y cien metros- Contestó en frustrado. De verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. Cerró los ojos.

-Te sucede algo? Luces frustrado-

-Estoy perfecto- Reprimió su frustración para actuar en su pose altiva y superior que le caracterizaba.

-Si tu dices- Dijo dándole por su lado. -Pero no es bueno quedarse callado, por tu salud-

Se subió a su bicicleta y se adelantó dejándole a expensas de sus pensamientos.

-Te veo en casa- Le gritó a lo lejos de la cuadra.

Se desvió de su ruta normal, para ir a una cafetería que le quedaba en el rumbo a casa. Prefería estar solo cuando se trataba de calmar dentro de su propia mente.

Se sentó luego de haber pedido un café americano, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo en la silla, puso su cabeza sobre el borde de la mesa y las manos sobre su cabello castaños, hundió su cara en su antebrazo.

_Que rayos estoy haciendo? Me siento patético dudando de mi futuro, pero no me llama la atención nada. He leído libros de muchas cosas y nada me agrada_. Pensó.

Una presencia nueva y tímida se acercó a él, tomándolo por sorpresa, se percató que era Akisuki Nara, la chica que rechazó indirectamente.

-Qué se te ofrece?- Encaró a la tímida presencia femenina que lo contemplaba.

-Irie-kun- Dijo queda. Su rostro se sonrojó y sus manos se posesionaron a la altura de su pecho en plegaria. -Puedo sentarme contigo? Es- Se trabó dubitativa antes de seguir -Quiero que me rechaces como se debe- Dijo sin aire.

Él meditó unos segundos y poniendo los ojos en blanco, asintió.

Ella se sentó frente a él con las manos empuñadas de nerviosismo, la respiración agitada y la sensación de haber visto a un fantasma le tenia a él sin cuidado.

-Dime, Akisuki-

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pestañeó incrédula.

-Aihara- Masculló bebiendo un sorbo de su amargo café. Ella dio un suspiro afable.

-Dime lo que me tenias que decir- Respingó perdiendo la paciencia, cerró los ojos abrumado, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.

-Sí, Irie-kun- Balbuceó nerviosa y sonrojada. -Me gustas, Irie Naoki-san, por favor sal conmigo- Se agachó en reverencia con movimientos toscos poco afables a su vista. Casi como un rayo, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Kotoko jugando basquetbol aquel día sabiendo que compartiría su casa con ella; se miraba tan tranquila y agradable a sus ojos. Akisuki no tenía las cualidades que Kotoko poseía, y sin percatarse de lo que le pasaba, ella se levantó como un resorte esperando su respuesta.

Sacudió su cabeza, regresando en sí.

-No- Contestó con la mirada vacía y la voz fría. -No me gustan las chicas estúpidas-

Ella agachó la cabeza en derrota, el apagón de sus ojos le dio incomodidad porque le daba la impresión que ella solo se había fijado en él por ser guapo e inteligente, el resto era lo de menos.

Hizo un mohín, inmiscuido con su propia frustración mas que el haber sido declarado por una chica de la clase F.

-Si no es mucha molestia- Habló ella, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se hizo. -Podemos ser amigos?-

-No lo creo- Respondió negativamente.

-Entonces- Se trabó luciendo terriblemente desesperanzada. Naoki supuso que quizá trataba de enmendar la situación, pero le estaba resultando imposible, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Mira, Akisuki- La interrumpió prudentemente. -No me interesan las chicas como tu, pero te pido disculpas por haber tirado tu carta sin siquiera leerla- Se inclinó levemente en reverencia.

Akisuki exclamó en sorpresa, sonrojada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- Parloteó, terriblemente nerviosa. -Irie-kun no hiciste nada malo, la culpa fue mía por haber mandado a Kotoko-chan a entregarte la carta en mi lugar-

_Admito que fue mejor que Kotoko me diera la carta, aunque no la hubiese leído_, pensó calmado, _así la pude conocer_. De pronto se sintió extraño por pensar de esa manera con respecto a la chica que vivía en su hogar.

-Como sea- Cortó la conversación con deseos de irse a casa. -No es de gran importancia-

-Pero…- Se volvió a trabar con torpeza en sus manos y gestos. -Fue mi culpa-

-Piensa lo que quieras-

Se marchó del local dejando el café a medio terminar y su paz interrumpida.

Qué rayos le pasaba?


	10. Cambiando de color

_"__Sola, vino a mi ficción, sin dudar acompañarme"_

Esa mañana rumbo a la escuela, se daba de topes con la cabeza porque no concilió el sueño de la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando salió del local el día anterior, se topó con Kotoko en compañía del chico cara de chango, sentada en el asiento trasero de su bicicleta mientras él le daba un paseo conversando animadamente.

Le desagradaban los tipos como el cara de chango por ser tan escandalosos e invasores de la calma; le había mirado varias veces con el cabello engominado en forma de Elvis Presley. Su voz chillona y su relación con Kotoko le irritaba, al igual que la voz de ella cuando anunciaba su llegada a la casa en la noche excusándose de haberse quedado jugando basquet con sus amigos del equipo.

Llegando a las instalaciones escolares, los alumnos lo vieron azorados y de pronto comenzaron a hablar de él a sus espaldas con cierta incredulidad. Los hombres le miraban con asco, y al irse adentrando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, le "chocaban" con los hombros y fingían no haberle visto. Acaso no le respetaban?

Las chicas, lo miraban con gesto apagado. Por un lado, sintió alivio por la falta de atención de las chicas, pero los chicos? Que les habrá echo?

En el receso, no paraban de verle sus compañeros con molestia y asco.

Confundido e irritado se salió del salón, cuando una mano lo tomó por sorpresa. Se giró para ver que Watanabe lo retenía con desconcierto.

-Es verdad lo que dicen?- Arguyó.

-Qué cosa?- Enarcó una ceja.

-Que Aihara-san vive en tu casa-

Una parálisis le invadió el cuerpo, el rostro frío e impasible se le arrugó en perplejidad.

Qué estaba pasando?

-Entonces es verdad- Dijo para sí. -Decías que Aihara-san no te interesaba y las chicas en general, por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Naoki se soltó de su agarre, tragando saliva con el rostro y el cuerpo tensados en furia.

-Cómo te enteraste de eso?- Ya guardar el secreto era inútil, solo necesitaba saber el origen del rumor para descargar la furia sobre el. Tomó a su amigo de la solapa.

-Por el tablón de anuncios- Lo soltó de golpe y se fue corriendo en grandes zancadas rumbo al boletín. -No me esperaba eso de ti!- Exclamó indignado.

Cuando vio el tablón de anuncios, una foto de él y Kotoko dormidos en la mesa de estudio de la recámara de ella, y unas letras en color rosado escritas en la parte superior decían:** "Naoki y Kotoko viven juntos"** . La oleada de coraje se incrementó al deducir por inercia que quién provenía aquella hazaña.

_Mamá_, pensó.

Esta vez se había pasado con él al hacer su vida privada a pública.

Sin pensarlo, agarró la fotografía y la destrozó entre sus crispadas manos, los pedazos los dejó caer en la basura, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle con fuerza hasta el cráneo.

Donde quedaba su tan ansiada paz?

Dio bocanadas de aire para calmarse antes de regresar a su salón, pero no encontraba razón alguna para ir ahí. Sabia que si se dirigía ahí, le mirarían con asco.

De pronto, sintió una pequeña presencia acercársele: Kotoko.

-Ya me enteré- Respingo ella, arrugando la nariz. -Te juro que no fui yo- Aclaró alarmada. -No le dije a nadie que vivimos en el mismo techo y no se de donde salió esa foto, porque tu mamá me la dio pero se la regrese en ese momento-

-Fue mamá- Interrumpió recargado en el boletín de anuncios, acomodando su cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Fui a buscarte, pero me dijeron que probablemente estarías aquí- Comentó al recargarse en la pared a su lado. -Me lo dijo Watanabe-san- Tosió para aclarar su voz. Al ver que no decía nada, agregó. -Quieres jugar basquet?- Él abrió los ojos para verla. Vio que ella estaba tranquila y eso le irritó.

-Piensas que esto es un juego?- Alzó la voz irritado, empuñó sus manos. Ella se tensó al verle en ese estado, colocando un pie atrás. -Tal vez no es un problema para ti, pero para mi sí lo es-

-Piensas que no me importa?- Expresó conmocionada por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Lo tratas todo como un juego- Dijo con la voz irritada y el cuerpo crispado. Quería salir huyendo de la escuela y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Solo quiero que no estés en ese estado- Dijo con interés, queriendo acercarse a él.

-No me hables, Aihara, no estoy de humor- Concluyó la charla con un tono contundente. Al girarse, ella le tomó de la solapa del saco y lo giró para verse frente a frente.

-Escúchame, no estas solo en esto- Lo sacudió ligeramente para hacerlo reaccionar. -También me afecta a mi. Crees que mis compañeros se lo tomaron bien? creen que te seduje para que me dieras las respuestas de los exámenes- Dio una bocanada de aire con la frustración evidente en su respiración. -Me ven como una fácil! No es justo todo esto- Respiró hondo antes de continuar- Pero tenemos que hacerles ver que eso no nos afecta y que piensen lo que tengan que pensar, no será de nuestra incumbencia. Demostremos que podemos enfrentarlo- Lo soltó de la solapa para hacer señas de fuerza en el aire con motivación. -Tu puedes, Naoki-kun-

Le sonrió sincera, cosa que no se esperaba porque creyó que le daría sermones o golpearlo como lo hizo en su primer encuentro. Quizá le había tomado cariño y no deseaba lastimarlo, sea lo que fuera, sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Supongo- Asintió débil, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse dentro de su cuerpo.

-Así se habla- Saltó gozosa. -Juguemos basquet, te ayudara a sentirte mejor- Sugirió tomándole del brazo, dejándose guiar a la cancha de basquetbol donde la observó al día siguiente de haberse conocido. Esa chica tenia el poder de convencerlo y le daba incertidumbre ceder.

-Ayudar?- Repitió dudoso —algo extraño en él—. Ella asintió obsequiándole otra sonrisa luminosa.

-Cuando estoy enojada, jugar basquet me ayuda a pensar mejor- Comentó con naturalidad, sin temerle por haberle alzado la voz momentos atrás. -Cuando me enoje contigo, quería golpearte por haber tirado esa carta a la basura, pero al descargar mi enojo en la cancha recapacite mis acciones y me sentí mal por haberte juzgado mal- Le dio un apretón en el brazo, y de pronto sintió una sensación de calor en el pecho ante esa electricidad que le entró. -Y una cosa más, no te desagrado por haberte amenazado con la foto de tu infancia?-

-No- Respondió rápido, cómo podía desagradarle si lo hizo entrar en razón cuando estaba a punto de estallar?. Le parecía molesta y ruidosa, pero no la odiaba a ese grado.

-Me alegra saberlo- Suspiró aliviada, zafándose de su contacto visual, tomándolo nuevamente de improviso. -Pero Oba-sama me dijo que hiciera eso si no me ayudabas a estudiar-

-Así es ella- Se quejó imaginándose a su madre felizmente enseñándole las fotos de su traumática infancia a Kotoko. Que mala jugada.

Se mantuvo callado, dejando que ella hablara de sus relatos relacionados al basquetbol, donde expresaba haberse caído varias veces en los partidos debido a su torpeza. Se reía bajito al imaginársela corriendo y cayendo de boca con gesto sorprendido.

Comprendió que la había mal juzgado por ser tan cerrado con las personas, a pesar de todo, solo bajaría la guardia un poco cuando se pusieron a jugar baloncesto durante las horas clase. Se dio cuenta que no se había divertido tanto en años jugando a un deporte.

_Fue divertido_, pensó regresando a su casa.

Kotoko lo sacó de su zona de confort por unos momentos, tanto que se pinteó su primer clase en toda su historia estudiantil. Se sintió renovado luego de haber descargado sus frustraciones de las pasadas semanas en un simple juego de basquet que quedaron empatados porque ella le hacia la lucha por ganarle.

A pesar de ser pequeña era resistente

Le agradaba.

Dejaría pasar lo de ese día porque le agradaba.

A su lado notó que cambió de color.

_"__Algo está ligándome cuando estoy a su lado" _

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Estoy Azulado" de Soda Stereo).


	11. Festival deportivo

_"No puedo estar con o sin ti"_

La semana del festival deportivo llegó haciendo revuelo entre los estudiantes de las clases inferiores, como la clase E y F.

Irie Naoki sabia que ese festival era una pesada bruma entre los de su clase. No le agradaban los festivales, sobre todo los deportivos.

Para su desgracia, su madre había hecho un cartel gigante con su nombre y el de Kotoko en letras fosforescentes para que todos vieran que esos dos vivían juntos.

Para hacerla peor, competiría en los relevos mixtos contra el cara de chango y en los cien metros libres. Ese idiota lo provocaba cada que se topaban en las escaleras o en la salida del instituto. Le sermoneaba que Kotoko era suya y se convertiría en su esposa. _Que tipo tan molesto_, pensaba.

Se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz cada que escuchaba su chillona voz y veía el copete relamido a lo lejos.

Lo agradable era que Kotoko lo volteaba de una sentada y lo lanzaba al suelo cada que él se salía con la suya. Se reía de satisfacción con ver que ella no le gustaba semejante tipo ridículo y lo zarandeaba con facilidad reprochándole "no soy de tu propiedad".

Recordó que ese cara de chango se llamaba Ikezawa Kinnosuke, cuando Kotoko le contó sobre él y su absurda obsesión que tenia en convertirla su esposa.

Ella confiaba tanto en su presencia que le contaba lo que le sucedía en la escuela a la hora del regreso a casa cuando se topaban en el camino.

Su relación mejoraba conforme ella sabía cómo tratarlo con el pasar de los días de convivir en el mismo techo.

-Por fin, hoy es el día- Exclamó Kotoko en la mesa. Devorando un plato de pescado en salsa roja.

-Los iremos a apoyar a los dos, Kotoko-chan- Noriko anunció con picardía. -Los voy a grabar y tomar fotografías de la competencia-

-Yo también, hija- Dijo el padre de Kotoko con orgullo. -Se que te irá bien-

-Gracias papá-

-Onii-chan, qué te tocó hacer en el festival?- Preguntó su madre curiosa, haciendo ojitos de inocencia.

-Los relevos mixtos y cien metros libre- Repitió con seriedad.

-Te tocará competir con Kotoko-chan- Llevó las manos a las mejillas en emoción. -Como toda una pareja. Que romántico!- Suspiró. El mundo de la fantasía rodeaba los ojos luminosos de su madre, otro detalle que le irritaba a Naoki.

-Oba-sama- Dijo ella incómoda. -Naoki-kun y yo no somos novios-

-Tonterías!- Salió de sus ensoñaciones. -Tu y Onii-chan merecen estar juntos-

-Mamá no fastidies- Habló él molesto, recién terminando de desayunar. Se excuso de la mesa antes de irse a poner los tenis y retirarse al instituto para el festival.

Tanto él como Kotoko se sentían incómodos cuando los emparejaba la Sra. Irie. Aunque curiosamente con Kotoko no se oponía en su pensar. Al contrario, no le desagradaba ser emparejado con ella.

Recién admitió que le agradaba.

No permitiría que ese hecho se borrara de su decisión.

Ella lo entendía y lo aconsejaba para ser mejor persona.

La ascendió de categoría en su mente, siendo de conocida impertinente a compañera escolar. _Un gran avance_, pensó. _Al menos me respeta ahora y es prudente cuando conviene._

* * *

Se hallaba en la escuela, atolondrado con el bullicio de la clase E y F.

En las gradas de los espectadores, localizó a su familia a lo lejos gracias al cartel gigantesco que su madre colocó en la pared detrás de donde se sentaban ellos. Shigeo-san filmaba eufórico a los chicos de la clase F que ocasionaban el mayor furor entre los estudiantes del tercer año.

Yuuki, mecía su cuerpo de un lado a otro aparentemente aburrido de la euforia estudiantil, aunque alcanzó a notar que también estaba algo contagiado con las porras de la clase F.

Naoki después ubicó a Kotoko en primera fila con un paliacate rojo atado en su frente y el cabello corto aplastado dándole a su cabeza forma de hongo.

Naoki ladeó la boca al ver que el tal cara de chango —Kin-chan— posaba un brazo sobre el costado de Kotoko en posesión. _Que tipo tan molesto,_ se dijo en sus pensamientos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

El turno de los cien metros de las chicas fue un éxito para Kotoko, porque derrotó al resto de las demás clases sin siquiera intentar poner su mejor esfuerzo en la carrera. Sus piernas cortas y resistentes fueron de acuerdo a la velocidad suficiente para llegar en el primer lugar; se llevó los aplausos de la familia Irie y de Shigeo(completamente entregados a la muestra de dedicación y fortaleza que su hija demostró ante todo). Naoki sintió satisfacción al ver que derrotó a Suzuki que aparentemente representaba a la clase C, llevándose el último lugar. _Eso le pasa por meterse en lo que no debía_, pensó.

Ahora le tocaba competir por los cien metros junto a ese tipo fastidioso de Kinnosuke. Se posicionó a un lado de él con aire superior, cosa que le irritaba ver.

-Te ganaré Irie- Presumió.

-Como sea- Dijo con desinterés.

-Si yo gano dejaras de molestar a Kotoko- Lo retó con superioridad. _Acaso no puede callarse?_ Pensó apretando los dientes.

-Y si yo gano?- Espetó frío. Al ver que no respondía Kin-chan, decidió continuar. -Si yo gano dejaras de molestarme a mi y a Kotoko- Agregó a Kotoko porque estaba consciente que a ella le desagradaba ser tratada con excesivo cariño, además veía como ella rechazaba sus intentos fútiles por ganarse el cariño de Kotoko. Obviamente todos sus intentos caían a la basura.

-No me digas que te gusta mi futura esposa?- Habló indignado. -Ah, con que sí? Pues Kotoko no se fijaría en ti aunque fueras el último hombre en el planeta- Se rió con superioridad. Naoki puso los ojos en blanco.

El aviso desde el micrófono les pedía que se posesionaran en sus puestos y al conteo de tres, se escuchó el disparo indicándoles que era el momento de correr.

Kin-chan comenzó por tener la delantera, pero Naoki calculó el instante en que subiría su paso para alcanzar al bocón de la clase F; contó hasta tres en su mente, inhalando bocanadas de aire y exhalando de forma pausada. Aumentó el paso faltando segundos de llegar a la meta. No le agradaba escuchar el grito de la gente y menos el de su madre que parecía que su vida dependiera del resultado.

Sus largas piernas se apresuraron tan pronto como dispuso de sus cálculos, conociendo sus capacidades físicas, logró arrebasar a Kin-chan teniendo el cerebro a su favor.

Sonrió de lado al saberse triunfal, al ver que ese tipo se retorcía del coraje por su causa.

-Me las pagaras, Irie- Amenazó furioso, refiriéndolo. -Yo no acepte esa apuesta-

-Ah no? Pero si tu fuiste el primero en hablar- Farfulló con ironía.

-Cancelo la apuesta- Gritó despavorido. Se golpeaba la frente con el puño mientras que sus dos amigos corrían a su escena de coraje. -Este no es el fin, Irie-

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Naoki-kun- Kotoko apareció a lado suyo. -Felicidades- Sonrió contenta. -Ganaste esa carrera con estilo-

-Gracias- Suspiró junto a ella. -Felicidades a ti también-

-Ah! Gracias- Hizo señas graciosas de triunfo. -Mira- Se detuvo de pronto, sacó de su mochila dos botellas de agua al tiempo. -Traje una para ti- La tomó agradecido con el gesto amable de ella.

-Kotoko, mi amor, no tienes una para mi?- Kin-chan la había tomado de las solapas de su ropa deportiva. Ella lo miró incómoda y perturbada.

-No, ya deja de molestarme así- Se zafó de su agarre y se fue caminando hacia su grupo de amigas en dirección a las gradas.

-Pero, Kotoko, vuelve- Imploró desesperado haciendo el ridículo frente al resto de los espectadores. Se giró a verlo con los dientes apretados y los puños al aire.-Es tu culpa, Irie-

-Estas diciendo que yo ocasione que Kotoko no te quiera?- Masculló con gran dosis de sarcasmo.

-Por qué no la sacas de tu casa y la dejas en paz- Sacudió la cabeza de puro coraje.

-Acaso no te contó que nuestros padres son amigos?- Se rió burlón. -Oh es que acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-Cállate, Irie demonio- Lo apuntó con con los dientes apretados y el rostro crispado a mas no poder. Naoki, convencido de que lo había derrotado tanto en argumentos como en la carrera, se dio la media vuelta para irse con su familia que lo esperaba con el lonche de medio tiempo en las gradas. Prefería escuchar las fantasías alocadas de su madre que escuchar la voz chillona de Kin-chan.

Luego de merendar con su familia en las gradas, se llevó la impresión de encontrarse dispuesto en ganar la siguiente carrera de los relevos mixtos habiéndose enterado en el descanso (gracias a Kotoko) que competiría nuevamente con el cara de chango en esa competencia.

Antes de partir hacia la pista, Kotoko lo retuvo del antebrazo.

-Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

-Se que debo de apoyar a mi clase- Comenzó con seguridad. -Pero te deseo suerte en la competencia, espero que pongas tu mejor esfuerzo- Le sonrió puramente. Él asintió ante el gesto y se retiró a prepararse.

Estiró los músculos del miembro inferior, tensando y relajando los grupos musculares de sus piernas y las pantorrillas. En el pasado, había aprendido muchos estiramientos a través del tenis y la recomendación de su entrenador "siempre estira antes de cualquier competencia". Las palabras se le grabaron en la cabeza, como todo lo que veía y escuchaba se le guardaba permanente en su mente.

Convocaron a los estudiantes en razón de ponerse en posición para el relevo mixto.

Él se posicionó al final, para su desgracia, Kin-chan se acomodó a su lado para decirle lo fracasado que era y lo presumido que solía ser con las personas; le describía lo que pensaba de su horrenda personalidad y carácter frío.

Naoki lo ignoraba, desviaba su atención a otros pensares antes de dejarse llevar por el coraje y romperle los dientes a ese tipo tan bocón.

De pronto, el turno del penúltimo relevo estaba a punto de terminar, pero notó algo en el zapato de Kotoko que iba en la delantera. Fijó su vista en aquel detalle, para darse cuenta que sus cintas estaban desatadas. _Se va a caer_, pensó.

-Corre, Kotoko- Exclamó Kin-chan. -Apresúrate- Sacudía los brazos hacia adelante para sostener el Baton.

Kotoko se tropezó al darle el Baton a Kin-chan, cayendo encima de Naoki, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos, posesionando sus manos sobre sus hombros, bajando a su cintura… _detente_, pensó alarmado.

-Fíjate por donde vas- Ordenó entre dientes, al soltarla de sus brazos perturbado por lo que sintió en su interior al sentir su piel con la suya: electricidad.

La compañera de la clase A llegó con increíble desventaja, siendo la última en darle el Baton, él corrió tan rápido como sus piernas dispusieron de responderle, necesitaba ganarle a ese bocón y demostrarle que no debía provocarle. Quería disuadir su mente en otro pensamiento porque no entendió lo que momentos atrás pasó.

_La estática de la piel humana no puede ser tan agradable. _

Corrió con más fuerza, con ganas, entregándose a la carrera al cien por ciento.

_El calor humano no puede ser tan dulce!_

Cerró los ojos ensimismado en ganar a cuestas de todo. Llegó como el número uno en la carrera. Su clase, ganó el dichoso encuentro de los relevos mixtos.

_Estaré mal en decir que me gustó la sensación de su cuerpo en mis manos?_

Sacudió la cabeza mortificado con su comportamiento… qué le pasaba a Irie Naoki?

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "With or Without you" de U2)


	12. Las frustraciones del genio

Llegando a casa luego del festival deportivo, no le cabía en la cabeza que su cuerpo vibraba en un mar de sensaciones eléctricas adyacentes que se propagaban como especiero. No creyó que el contacto físico pudiera ser tan dulce, tan lindo, hasta cómodo.

Se postró en el sofá de la sala, siendo prisionero de sus pensamientos, se escondía detrás de su mascara de indiferencia mientras fingía leer un libro del estudio de su padre. Uno de finanzas.

Kotoko y Yuuki se peleaban por unas galletas con chispas de chocolate que su madre había hecho esa mañana con el fin de dárselas de premio por el rendimiento que tuvieron en la competencia.

Shigeo y Shigeki conversaban en el otro sillón, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té verde. Todo lucia aparentemente normal, pero no duró mucho tiempo.

Un estruendo brutal provino de la puerta del patio trasero de su casa.

Kotoko se detuvo en seco, ocultando a Yuuki en instinto protector.

-Guarden silencio!- Ordenó sigilosa, haciéndoles una señal de silencio. -Iré a ver quién es-

-Kotoko-chan! Deja que lo haga Onii-chan- Noriko se abalanzó sobre Kotoko como madre que protege a sus hijos.

-No veré quién es- Bufó Naoki. Su madre resopló indignada. -De seguro será una tontería- Repuso indiferente.

-Kotoko!- Un grito chillón provino de la ventana del patio trasero. Él rechinó los dientes identificando en seguida quién era… Kinnosuke.

-Kin-chan!- Exclamó Kotoko percatada de su presencia. -Qué hace aquí?-

-Tu pretendiente?- La cuestionó Shigeo, sosteniendo tranquilamente la taza. -El que grita mucho?- Kotoko asintió, ocultando su vergüenza.

-De seguro nos siguió- Supuso la chica poniendo un dedo sobre el mentón.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda- Repuso el chico genio.

Kotoko dejó pasar a Kin-chan que resoplaba y bufaba por doquier insuflando aire de su pecho como quién diría un conquistador explorando territorio nuevo. Buscando una presa del cual poder atacar, una para su colección de cabezas en la pared de su sala. Naoki se tensó de cuerpo completo de solo verle el copete alzado y relamido con gel, una camisa desabotonada con colores psicodélicos y una camiseta blanca pegada a su no tonificado cuerpo.

-Irie!- Exclamó indignado al verlo sentado de pierna cruzada en el sofá. Ya va a empezar, rodó los ojos al cielo. -A ti te estaba buscando- Lo apuntó amenazador.

-Qué se te ofrece?- Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Kotoko será mi esposa- Se apuntó en amplio orgullo. -Así que más te vale que no te metas con ella, aunque viva en tu casa-

-Qué tonterías dices?- Kotoko crispó su rostro, ligeramente enrojecido del coraje. -No le pertenezco a nadie, Kin-chan- Lo empujó con el puño cerrado haciéndolo a un lado.

-No te avergüences- Dijo con fingido cariño haciendo que Naoki se molestara con el trato que le daba a la chica. -Por cierto, hola a todos! Yo soy Ikezawa Kinnosuke, un gusto conocer a la familia Irie,- Juntó las manos entre sí saludando a su familia. -Ahora- Le dirigió la vista a él. -No me gusta la forma en que tratas a Kotoko, por lo que no me mantendré callado mientras eso siga sucediendo; yo siempre he sido devoto a Kotoko y hablar de casamiento entre ustedes ni hablar!-

Enarcó una ceja, frustrado al máximo nivel. Tuvo suficiente con lo sucedido en el festival deportivo como para que le anduvieran diciendo que las cosas que hacia eran incorrectas. Él no hacia las cosas para agradar a nadie, solo actuaba conforme le dictaba su juicio. Punto.

-Qué? No vas a decir nada?- Se burló en aire triunfal.

De pronto se levantó del sofá, cruzándose de brazos alzando el mentón con autoridad. La gran actuación de Irie Naoki estaba por comenzar:

-No me puedes juzgar sin conocerme- Habló imponente, metiendo su total presencia en el círculo de personas que le observaban, echó una rápida mirada a Kotoko que le veía agradecida por su intervención y se sintió fuerte gracias a su aliento. -En qué basas mi comportamiento respecto a Kotoko? Acaso ella se ha quejado de mi? O ha proclamado a los cuatro vientos que me odia con todo su ser? Al parecer no he escuchado tales afirmaciones y no he visto en ella un rechazo total hacia mi persona- Su madre lucia conmovida con su actuación; si era Irie Naoki del que hablamos. -Los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar, hoy podemos odiar a alguien, pero mañana lo podemos amar- Afirmó. -En los sentimientos no se sabe lo que puede haber, así que no vengas a mi casa a decirme cómo debo de comportarme y cómo debo de sentirme- Lo refirió llenándose de valor por él mismo, y por Kotoko. -No dictes lo que un individuo puede sentir, Ikezawa- Dijo su nombre con una extraña sensación en el paladar. -Tampoco puedes obligar a Kotoko a quererte!- Todos, incluyendo a Kin-chan lo miraron boquiabiertos con los ojos saltados de sus orbes. -Por favor siéntete cómodo, si me disculpas…- Se retiró enseguida, concluyendo su gran actuación.

Entrando a su habitación se le sobrevino un mar de dudas. Qué acababa de hacer! De decir! Peor, decir indirectamente sus posibles sentimientos relacionados con esa chica! Y su madre alocada lo presenció todo… horror! Fue lo que sintió al dejarse caer en la silla del escritorio, ocultando su avergonzado rostro entre sus brazos como escudo protector.

Un portazo se escuchó venir de su habitación. Quién podía ser? Kotoko.

-Qué fue eso?- Interrogó, forzándolo a alzar la vista. Ni él mismo sabia qué fue eso. Qué fue lo que acababa de hacer frente a su familia.

Levantando la vista intentó decirle todo con solo su mirada profunda, en cierta manera vacía de experiencias, pero anhelante de vivirlas y de vivirlas teniéndola presente. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero sabia que recién le provocó una sensación ajena a su cuerpo de origen extraño.

-No se- Respondió vaciado de energía.

-Naoki-kun, no comprendo qué quisiste decir allá abajo- Dijo incrédula. -Insinúas que tus sentimientos cambiaron?- Esa chica dio en el blanco; su habilidosa intuición dio, sin duda, en el blanco de su interior. -O que, Kin-chan no debe obligarme a quererlo?-

Ocultaría parte de sus sentimientos, solo por esa ocasión, hasta tener resuelto lo que le sucedía. Necesitaba sacarla de su habitación, de su vista; temía tocarla otra vez.

-Que te obligue a quererlo- Aclaró su garganta el decirlo, luciendo acabado de energía, como un pozo sin fondo. Ella lo analizó por segundos que parecieron interminables, movía los ojos como si asimilara en su sistema la respuesta inconclusa que este le daba.

-Eres muy lindo, Naoki-kun- Dijo de repente, tomándolo desprevenido. -Me defendiste frente a todos!- Estalló en alegría, abrazándolo con los brazos abiertos, aprisionándolo.

La estática de su cuerpo le erizó la piel, dándole bienvenida a un nuevo capitulo en su vida, abriéndole curso a una calidez placentera y segura para sus miedos. La máscara se le había caído y con ella, la indiferencia.

Aihara Kotoko derretía su helado corazón.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba con fluidez, los momentos compartidos con su familia se hacían lazos de convivencia entre los Aihara y los Irie. La facilidad de palabra de Kotoko cautivaba a las personas con las que convivía, sobre todo de su madre, que le encantaba platicar con ella por su accesible personalidad.

Hasta Yuuki podía hablar con ella y no la encontraba fastidiosa como al principio. Similar a él, la habían mal juzgado.

A pesar de que las cosas cambiaban rápidamente, él seguía confundido con respecto s sus sentimientos, pensaba sin cesar qué era lo que detonó que sintiera electricidad al tocar a esa chica escandalosa, aunque ni tan escandalosa, porque la toleraba. toleraba todos sus comportamientos, sus ruidos en la casa, las pláticas que tenia con él cuando este lo permitía, verla entrenar basquetbol en el parque público de noche, su extrema amabilidad, etc. Nada le molestaba, hasta llegaba a verlo lindo. Definitivamente eso no era normal, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto lo más pronto posible.

Inventó el plan **"Alejar a Kotoko"** durante las vacaciones de verano y lo comenzó a ejercer de la siguiente manera:

Un día cualquier otro de las vacaciones, mientras él estudiaba cualquier cosa...

-Naoki-kun- Kotoko entró a su habitación de golpe. -Veré guerra de las galaxias con Yuuki-kun, quieres verla?- Viendo que sus estudios fueron interrumpidos, la ignoró con la sensación atenazando nuevamente su pecho.

-No,- Respondió secamente. -Prefiero estudiar-

-Bueno, si cambias de parecer, estaremos abajo- Avisó sin rencores. -Veremos el episodio cuatro, cinco y seis. Espero que a Yuuki-kun le gusten las películas-

Se salió de su habitación, quedándose solo, anonadado por confrontarse cobardemente a la causante de sus frustraciones.

Una voz en su interior le decía que bajara a ver la película con su hermano, que buscara un pretexto para no verse tan obvio de querer ver las reacciones de Kotoko en una película. Seria algo nuevo, porque no había observado su comportamiento frente una película, pero se imaginaba el escenario y tal vez fuese agradable ante sus ojos.

Se sentía tentado en verla en distintos panoramas, sus expresiones faciales, el movimiento de sus manos, sus ojos abrirse de par en par, su voz al reírse a carcajadas, etc. Todo eso quería ver y a la vez temía que su comportamiento no fuera normal. Mas bien, no era normal de su parte querer estar con una persona, querer verla todo el tiempo. Algo distinto crecía en él y no quería enfrentarlo por temor a lo desconocido. Necesitaba alejarse de lo nuevo para seguir con la normalidad, antes de colapsarse en el camino…

En su intento de alejarla discretamente, le pidió a su amigo Watanabe que la asesorara con el pretexto de que él quería estudiar en soledad. Por supuesto, Watanabe aceptó gozoso.

Claro, aprovechaba de su facilidad para dialogar con la gente cercana a él y hacer sus jugadas con el plan **"Alejar a Kotoko"** para evitar el contacto físico. Desconocía cómo reaccionaría si Kotoko lo volviera a tocar, o si por instinto la llegara a tocar. Le daba miedo el qué pasaría.

Estando en plenas vacaciones de verano, el calor que llenaba su habitación podía considerarse tolerable, siempre y cuando no usara ropa de más.

A veces se iba a la sala con libro en mano, a causa de que el aire circulaba con intensidad y frescura, y eso le agradaba.

Decidió prepararse para dormir y olvidarse de lo que su interior le pedía de forma insistente.


	13. Las frustraciones del genio continúan

Esa mañana que desayunaba apaciblemente, notaba que Yuuki y Kotoko no paraban de charlar sobre la película que vieron anoche. Hablaban del halcón milenario, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, la princesa Leia, Yoda, etc. Todos los personajes de la guerra de las galaxias, hasta que lo hicieron parte de la conversación al decirle "Darth Vader".

-Eres como Darth Vader, Naoki-kun- Se burló Kotoko refiriéndose a él, Yuuki, que siempre lo admiraba, accedía en decirle igual.

-Onii-chan es como Darth Vader- Parloteó.

-Oh no lo había pensado así- Su padre se llevo la mano al mentón, pensativo. -Nao-kun parecerse a Darth Vader- Carraspeó. -Si hay parecido en eso-

-Sí, Onii-chan es cruel y despiadado como él- Entró su madre en la charla.

-Me están insultando?- Preguntó él sintiéndole hervir la sangre. Su mañana se estaba muriendo. Desconocía quién era ese personaje.

-No, te estoy halagando- Kotoko se quebró en risa contagiando al resto de la mesa. Naoki le pareció indignante. -No, ya se, es el T-800, el Terminator-

-Adivinaste mi pensamiento- Se quebró su padre en risas al igual que su madre. -Hasta se mueve como él-

-Quién es el T-800?- Preguntó Yuuki, sin comprender la razón de sus risas.

-Es el robot asesino de la película Terminator- Respondió Kotoko entre risas. -Es una máquina asesina disfrazada de humano-

-Esa película me daba miedo cuando se estreno en cines- Admitió el Sr. Irie. -Un robot disfrazado de humano, con sangre y tejidos, que mata sin piedad- Interrumpió sus carcajadas para hacer gesto de consternación. -Cuando Nao-kun cambió su personalidad de risueño a frío, creí que podía ser el T-800-

-Ah, cariño, tienes razón en eso- Coreó su madre. -Se convirtió en una máquina estudiosa y fría. A veces pienso que no es humano, es la copia del T-800 -

Naoki decidió que tuvo suficiente de esos comentarios sobre su persona, sin tomar en cuenta que se hallaba sentado con ellos tomando frugalmente su desayuno. Si sentía algo por Kotoko sería irritación por haberse burlado de el, cuando se comenzaba por abrir hacia ella. _Que tonto fui al pensar que podía confiar en ella_, pensó.

Se excuso y se fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Tokio.

Quería estar en cualquier lugar, menos en casa.

Bufó para si con increíble molestia. Ser tomado por máquina asesina por su propia familia era algo irrespetuoso y lejos de su alcance, si era un ser humano de carne y hueso, con sentimientos. Solo no le gustaba expresarse.

Sentado en el café donde rechazó formalmente a Akisuki Nara, meditabundo y anonadado con sus propios pensamientos que no alcanzaba a comprender a pesar de ser todo un prodigio mecía su cabeza en pequeñas vueltas para disuadir la tensión. Sus sentimientos le causaban conflicto porque no sabia manejarlos, incluso el enojo que era común en él.

Bebía un café americano, _nada extraordinario_, pensó.

Se quedó sentado, estático en su silla, dentro de los paraderos de dejar de pensar en lo que le molestaba, en la indignación y el ser tan recto. Lo hería por ser demasiado orgulloso.

-Irie-san- La voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suzuki Aizawa. -Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó nerviosa. Negó. -Puedo tomar asiento?- Sugirió. Viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, asintió. _Por qué no,_ pensó. -Cómo van tus vacaciones de verano?- Sonrió leve.

-Bien, supongo- Recargó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

-Me alegra saberlo- Comentó -Quería decirte algo, pero en tiempos de clases me daba vergüenza acercarme a ti- Tosió para aclararse la garganta, en lo que respetaba la acción de la chica, Naoki sobaba sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa, respirando profundamente distrayendo su mirada hacia adelante, observando a las demás personas pedir en la caja registradora un café o un panecillo dulce.

Le recordaba a Kotoko escuchar a las personas pedir cosas dulces, ya que a esa chica le encantaban las cosas dulces y no se limitaba en decírselo a la cara sin vergüenza de nada. Nunca le daba vergüenza decirle sus pensamientos y las verdades. Ejerció presión sobre la mesa, creyendo que quizás estaba perdiendo la cabeza de tanto pensar en Kotoko aun cuando vivían en la misma casa y se veían todos los días, incluso en vacaciones!

-Suzuki, dime qué quieres- Exigió saber, haciendo que Suzuki temblara de pánico por la solidez del carácter de Naoki, que perdía la paciencia, y rápido.

-Yo…- Se inclinó en una brusca reverencia casi golpeándose la frente con el borde de la mesa. -Te pido disculpas por haberte molestado- _Molestado?_ Frunció el ceño, tratando de asimilar aquello que le decía. -Quiero decir, que te pido disculpas por haber echo la ridícula apuesta con Aihara con el fin de obtener tus afectos- Confesó desesperada por ser escuchada, sus ojos se movían torpes hacia distintas direcciones, con la coloración rojiza reflejada en un rosa pálido debajo de sus pómulos marcados. No la veía como una chica fea, sino como una desesperada por tener su amor… suponía que esa manera de verla era funesto y por lo tanto, poco atractivo.

-Ya veo- Suspiró al decirlo, enfocándose en las mejillas rosadas de la chica que había retado a Kotoko. De pronto, sintió una terrible irritación dominarle el juicio y una opresión en el pecho desconocida que surgía desde sus adentros.

Habrá sido el coraje que tuvo esa mañana? No, no debía ser eso.

O, Habrá sido por haberse metido con Kotoko? Si, eso era. Se metió con Kotoko y la humilló públicamente con el fin de obtener sus afectos.

-Por favor, perdóname- Sonrió débil, incapaz de ocultar su desesperación frente a él, quien la observaba con gesto serio y la ceja enarcada. -No fue mi intención tratar de esa manera a Aihara, es solo que es muy bruta y necia-

_Es el colmo! Hablar de esa manera a espaldas de Kotoko! Imperdonable!_

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza con la mano abierta, sintiendo el calor usurparle la palma desmesuradamente. Los comensales le miraron sorprendidos, Suzuki se quedó paralizada con su acción.

-Irie-san- Alcanzó a decir azorada.

-Lo dejaré pasar- Comentó cautelosamente. El calor de su mano se intensificaba. -Pero- Se preparó para lo que diría. -No vuelvas a provocar de esa manera a Kotoko- Advirtió subiendo el tono de su voz. -No te le vuelvas a acercar!-

Se salió dejando el café a medio terminar, respirando agitado y los dientes rechinando en una furia asesina tan desconocida y realista para su juicio.

-Espera!- Le gritó frenética.

Pero él ya estaba lejos de su alcance como para ser frenado.


	14. La carta

Recordando la conversación que tuvo con Suzuki se frustraba porque había provocado a Kotoko de una manera desvergonzada y encima la terminó por insultar en su cara. Kotoko a pesar de ser tan escandalosa no le parecía una chica desagradable y capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

Admitía que al principio no se llevó la mejor impresión de ella, pero con las semanas de conocerla resultó caerle bien. Sumándole que no la veía como una chica fea y no se oponía si su madre lo emparejaba con ella.

Sabia que algo raro le sucedía, pero siendo sincero, no le desagradaba la sensación.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos tomando la ruta con destino a su casa, después de haber estado dando vueltas por el vecindario de Setagawa —donde vive—-.

Se le venía a la mente ser llamado el T-800 por la razón que fuere; es verdad que no mostraba sus emociones ante las personas, pero no consideraba que se comportara como una máquina. Kotoko fue demasiado imprudente en compararlo con una máquina, siendo así que ella en el pasado dijo que era una persona con sentimientos y no una máquina. _Que incongruente es ella y de paso inconsciente_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Le diré que me pida disculpas… eso haré_

Llegando a casa, se quitó los zapatos y se adentró a la sala recostando su cuerpo sobre el sofá verde claro, dejando su cabeza girando hacia el techo.

Su madre corrió a saludarlo notificándole sobre la noticia de que su padre saldría el siguiente fin de semana a una reunión de primaria junto a Shigeo. Asintió.

Sabía que su padre estaría encantado por reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros luego de tantos años de no verse y lo tomaría como un descanso de Pandai.

-Dónde está Yuuki?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que la casa estaba silenciosa.

-Él y Kotoko-chan fueron a los juegos- Suspiró tranquilamente, se sentó frente a él con dos tazas de té y unas galletitas de mantequilla. -Esos dos se llevan de maravilla-

-Ya veo- Se limitó a decir, sin poder asimilar sobre el repentino cambio de su hermano acerca de Kotoko. Supuso que ella pudiera ser una bruja porque a todos los podía conquistar con sus sonrisa y buena actitud. Hasta a su frío hermano que al principio estaba furioso sobre su llegada.

-Ay Onii-chan no te tomes tan a pecho lo que dijimos de ti esta mañana- Se disculpó con calma, se llevó una galleta a su boca y siguió bebiendo del té caliente. -Sabes como es Kotoko-chan, es muy bromista-

Él suspiro desganado, limitado a solo beberse el té caliente y comerse una cuantas galletas de la tanda que su mamá tenia en la mesa.

Le consolaba saber que al día siguiente iría a jugar tenis y no batallaría con los percances que se le presentaban en casa con las "bromitas" que le hicieron.

Llegando la noche, la puerta se abrió dejando entrever un Yuuki dormido en la espalda de Kotoko, quien lo cargaba con naturalidad y llevaba dos bolsas de plástico con contenido colorido.

-Llegue- Anunció cantarina.

-Kotoko-chan, cómo les fue?- Auxilió su madre con las bolsas. -Oh, Yuuki-kun se quedó dormido en el camino, una disculpa por eso!- Su madre se ruborizó apenada por ver a Kotoko con esos comportamientos.

-No es problema para mi- Negó el percance con confianza. -Yuuki-kun se divirtió un montón!-

-Déjame le digo a Onii-chan que suba a Yuuki a su recámara- Sugirió su madre para que Kotoko descansara sus hombros; quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba cargando a Yuuki. -Onii-chan! Ven a subir a Yuuki- Le llamó haciéndole interrumpir su lectura nocturna en la sala. Se levantó con los pies cansados hacia Kotoko que lo miraba despreocupadamente y él con su semblante inamovible.

-Pásamelo- Extendió sus brazos largos dispuesto a llevarse a su hermano a recostar. Una vez cumpliendo con la tarea de llevárselo, tuvo curiosidad de ver lo que Kotoko había traído de los juegos.

Se sentó en el sofá portando desinterés aunque por dentro estuviera curioso de ver el contenido de las bolsas.

Ella sacaba el contenido de las dos bolsas como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños, porque la felicidad con la que lo sacaba le parecía graciosa.

Sacó unos bolígrafos y libretas que Yuuki quiso como premio por los puntos que ganó en los juegos.

Ella por el otro lado, trajo puros dulces y unas canicas para jugar con Yuuki.

De pronto, dijo que compraron una sorpresa.

-Es para Naoki-kun- Le dio la bolsa que mostraba un contenido cuadrangular pequeño envuelto en papel de envoltura.

-No es mi cumpleaños- Exteriorizó frío.

-Ábrelo, Onii-chan,- Insistió su madre entre risitas de emoción. -No seas tan duro-

Despojando el papel de envolver se topó con la sorpresa de ser un libro de letras de canciones. Un libro de bolsillo.

-No es mucho, pero como te vimos molesto por bromear contigo, quisimos compensarte de alguna manera- Explicó haciendo señas con las manos, como era una persona expresiva: las explicaciones se le daban bien. -Y sabemos que te gusta mucho leer y un libro de bolsillo es lo mejor cuando se esta aburrido-

-Kotoko-chan no debiste- Argumentó su madre con pena.

-Debo saber cómo tratar a las personas por muy diferentes que sean, Naoki-kun no es la excepción- Recalcó con gesto serio.

-Gracias- Dijo sincero, agregando su tono de frialdad.

Hojeó el libro de bolsillo que venia plagado de frases de canciones de rock y unas de rock en español. Se quedó atónito ante el lenguaje, ya que lo desconocía por completo. Las letras estaban escritas en jeroglíficos —a su ver— y una dedicatoria escrita estaba en la primera página del libro. Decía:

_'__Para Naoki-kun! Que se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios y en el tenis. Un libro para que te quites el aburrimiento. Espero que te guste mucho!'_ Unos animales marinos bien dibujados rodeaban el escrito en una pequeña burbuja.

Se sintió afortunado de tener inteligencia suficiente para comprender las letras, sin embargo, los pensamientos de vida que venían en algunas canciones se le complicaban debido a que no tenia motivaciones de nada. Estaba más vacío que un pozo sin agua.

Pasando el rato recapitulando la lectura en la que estaba ensimismado sin mucho preámbulo, decidió que un baño le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño luego de haber cenado Natto-Jiro.

Finalizado su baño, en vez de irse a su cuarto, tuvo la espinilla de avisarle a Kotoko que el baño estaba desocupado para que ella lo usara. Tocó unas cuantas veces la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que como último recurso, movió la manija con su mano desocupada para ver si estaba en la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, ella estaba profundamente dormida con la ropa de ese día puesta: shorts bermuda de color verde militar, camiseta blanca de tres cuartos con un color rojo en las mangas.

Le llamó la atención ver que la luz de la lámpara de noche estuviera prendida, sobre su agarre se localizaba un trozo de papel que poseía algo escrito en él.

Tomado por la curiosidad, tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama y tomó el trozo de papel para leer de que se trataba. No se consideraba una persona curiosa, pero el ver cosas fuera de lugar le llamaban la atención, por lo que quiso saber qué era lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

_Seguro a de ser una estupidez_, pensó.

Se llevó la sorpresa de ver que era una carta de amor.

Decía así:

_Gusto en conocerte, Kamogari Keita, soy Aihara Kotoko de la clase F; _

_No sabes quién soy, cierto? Pero yo sí se quién eres tú. Desde hace dos años te he admirado por tu inteligencia, y por tu genialidad después de haber dado el discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración en el primer año de secundaria. Se que no tengo esperanzas para estar en la misma clase que tú, así que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazón. _

_Kamogari Keita, Te quiero mucho. _

_-Con cariño, Aihara Kotoko _

Vio que el día en que la carta fue escrita fue hace tres años. Se preguntó por qué la conservaba a pesar de haber pasado cierto tiempo desde que la escribió. Las personas enamoradas hacen ese tipo de cosas tan extrañas? No podía evitar pensar que las personas enamoradas cometen locuras y miles de errores a lo largo del tiempo que llevasen enamoradas. El amor le parecía un acto extraño; ajeno a su forma de vida, complejo a su punto de vista y se atrevía a decir que esas cosas jamás le sucederían a él. Aunque desde que conoció a Kotoko ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Otro objeto liso le llamó la atención, debajo del agarre de su mano se encontraba una fotografía en su regazo, donde dormitaba pacíficamente.

Envuelto por la curiosidad, decidió verla.

Un chico de cabellos largos y negro como la noche, abrazaba a Kotoko por la espalda con cariño y una sonrisa igual de brillante que la de ella. El chico no era nada extraordinario, su tez castaña, los brazos robustos, la altura prominente y el modo en que su cabello se observaba era lo de menos.

Kotoko se miraba más joven, incluso podía hacerse pasar por niña de primaria con ese aspecto infantil. Lo único que era diferente fue el color pelirrojo de su cabello corto y lacio. Fue pelirroja antes? No lo sabía.

Ella usaba el uniforme de secundaria—el de varones— al igual que ese muchacho. Ambos sonreían a la cámara como si nada fuera más importante para ellos que sonreír.

Le dio envidia verla tan contenta, porque él nunca se encontraba satisfecho con nada.

Al regresar la foto vio que en la parte de atrás estaba una inscripción de su propia letra.

_Nuestra primer foto. _

_11 de marzo, del 2011._

_Kotoko tendría catorce años en ese entonces. _Pensó.

Devolvió los objetos a su lugar de origen y salió de la habitación con un ardor en el pecho inexplicable, la mente dispersa en esa imagen ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Su curiosidad lo orilló a encontrarse con algo que no debía de ver.

Debió suponer que Kotoko había vivido experiencias diferentes a lo que él consideraba normales… _y si ese muchacho fue su novio?_ Horror! Fue lo que sintió Naoki. Horror puro e indecoroso, dentro de su vida vacía de experiencias. Sintió a Kotoko muy lejos de su alcance aquella noche.

Se durmió esa noche con un dolor indescriptible en su pecho y un mal sabor de boca.


	15. Solos en casa

_"__Buscando entre las sombras, voy sin rumbo hacia la luz" _

Sus intentos fallidos por borrarse lo que vio en el cuarto de Kotoko fueron directos al fracaso. El plan **"Alejar a Kotoko"** no funcionó.

Se negó a ver más allá de todo y decidió encerrarse en su habitación después de las prácticas de tenis y no salir mas que a comidas y al baño. Se limitaba a tener contacto con esa chica porque si no, no se resistiría a preguntarle sobre la carta y se delataría.

El viernes Kotoko y Yuuki se fueron a la piscina pública con sus amigos, cosa que él decidió quedarse encerrado en casa. A pesar de que su madre desesperadamente le intentara convencer, no surtieron efecto las amenazas.

_De seguro ira ese chango humano y no pienso batallar con él_, se convenció a si mismo de ser una mala idea asistir a Waterland.

Despidieron a su padre y a Shigeo para el viaje al lugar donde crecieron en la primaria, avisando que regresarían el domingo por la tarde. Le agradaba ver a su padre alegre por alguna noticia de la empresa, o por el simple hecho de saber que aprovecharía el fin de semana descansando del trabajo.

Ojalá él pudiera descansar de sus pensamientos.

Su hermano y Kotoko vieron la película de Terminator esa noche del viernes, pero antes de verla le restregaron en la cara que era su película. Donde salía como el villano principal. Enfadado, los corrió de la habitación prefiriendo irse a la cama temprano y olvidarse de ser llamado el T-800. Mucha molestia le provocaba ser el objeto de burla, porque no se encontraba acostumbrado a ser el hazme reír de sus conocidos. A veces su madre le sacaba de sus casillas, pero no llegaba a los extremos de burlarse de él.

Siempre y cuando no le recordara su traumática infancia donde vestía de niña.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sábado, se encontraba apaciblemente leyendo un libro del estudio de su padre. Uno de historia. El aire fresco de la sala era afable a sus protestas de no enfrentarse a Kotoko.

Ella regresaba del trabajo de la tienda de música donde pasaba las tardes mientras que en las mañanas se dirigía a sus entrenamientos de basquet. Siendo así que el rato que la veía era poco, o sea, perfecto para él.

Yuuki armaba un rompecabezas en la mesa de la sala, en diagonal a él, cantando una canción de los grupos de rock que Kotoko le enseñó ("Living on a prayer" de Bon Jovi.). Los dos forjaron una relación fraterna en cuanto menos lo esperaba. Se figuraba que Kotoko le había lanzado un hechizo para agradarle al chamaco.

El sonar del teléfono lo sacó de su lectura.

-Yo contesto- Gritó su madre desde la cocina. Atendió la llamada desde la sala para que todos escucharan lo que decía. Al colgar el teléfono puso una cara terrible de preocupación.

-Qué sucede, mamá?- Preguntó Yuuki desconcertado por el semblante de su madre.

-Es la abuela, esta enferma y no tiene quien la cuide- Suspiró consternada, llevándose las manos a las mejillas haciendo forma de O la boca. -Tengo que ir a cuidarla, Yuuki- Apuntó a su hermano con extrema urgencia. -Vienes conmigo-

-Qué?- Se tensó su hermano con el rostro paralizado. -Pero hoy esa Baka y yo veremos la de Terminator 2-

-Nada de eso- Su madre ordenó severa, pero sin perder el aspecto preocupado. -La abuela es más importante que la película-

Naoki resumió su lectura hasta que su madre le dejó a cargo de la casa junto a Kotoko. Semejante pedido le provocó una chispa de sospecha._ Lo habrá planeado?_ Pensó. _Es lo más probable, ya que quiere que Kotoko y yo nos quedemos solos en casa. _

Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Dejaremos a Kotoko-chan y a Onii-chan al cuidado de la casa- Bajó de las escaleras, como si hubiera tenido la maleta hecha y fingir perder el tiempo entre comentarios de preocupación que le tenían sin cuidado. Su madre al igual que él eran demasiado astutos para planear las cosas con anticipación sin ser sospechosos.

-Mamá, me quiero quedar- Exclamó desesperado el pequeño Yuuki. -Onii-chan y esa Baka me pueden cuidar, verdad Onii-chan?- Le dirigió una mirada de esperanza.

-Hazle caso a mamá- Se limitó a decir con frialdad.

Su hermano arrugó la nariz y el entero rostro de pura decepción. Se le notaban las ganas de ver la película esa noche, hasta ya lo tenía escrito en su diario de observación de las vacaciones de verano. Anotaba las cosas que hacia con Kotoko todos los días y cómo sus torpezas le hacían reír.

Naoki viendo que no tenía otra opción, tuvo que aceptarlo.

Se quedaría una noche a solas con esa chica.

Sus vacaciones no le podían resultar peor.

Al borde de la puerta, su madre se detuvo con un aire de consternación que le hizo rechinar los dientes de lo buena actriz que era su madre.

-Deje comida en el refrigerador para que la calienten, cuídense- Le guiñó el ojo con sonrisa maliciosa. -Y no hagan nada indebido- Le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta con aire triunfal.

Naoki no pudo evitar cerrar los puños del coraje.

* * *

Pasadas las siete, el clic de la puerta le dio a entender que ella había llegado a casa. _De seguro se encontrará exhausta y no notara la ausencia del resto. _

-Llegue- Logró escuchar desde su recámara. Pestañeó varias veces para darse paciencia antes de abrir la puerta y avisarle lo ocurrido.

Una vez bajando, le dio la bienvenida.

-Kotoko- Le habló con frialdad. Ella se giró para verle.

-Oh, hola, Naoki-kun- Volteó a los lados distraída con su presencia. -Dónde están los demás?-

-Mamá se fue a ver a la abuela porque se enfermó- Dijo cruzado de brazos, recargando su cuerpo en la entrada de la sala.

-Ya veo, bueno espero que se encuentre bien- Expresó con la cara desencajada. -Aunque quería que Yuuki-kun viera la película-

-Regresan mañana- Agregó disgustado por la expresión que hizo. Acaso no le agradaba estar en su compañía?

-Entonces, la quieres ver conmigo?- Sugirió con el rostro iluminado.

-No- Bajó los brazos a los costados expresando desinterés.

-No es la que decimos que sales tu- Comentó con sus brazos haciendo expresiones de sorpresa. Naoki hizo una sonrisa de lado ante el gesto. -Esta es otra- Sacó de su mochila deportiva un contenido rectangular de color azulado con letras rojas en la parte superior. -Tiburón*- Anunció en amplia gama, como si fuera algo de lo más interesante.

Naoki la miró en desajuste. -No la quieres ver?-

-No- Respondió secamente, sintiendo en el fondo una espinilla de decirle "si, la quiero ver"

Ella hizo una mueca de decepción, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, suspirando quedamente.

-Bueno, como gustes- Se abrió paso hacia la televisión, colocando el disco de la caja al reproductor de DVD, encendió el televisor y se lanzó al sofá verde en posición de ovillo. Se encontraba emocionada de verla.

-No vas a cenar?- Preguntó extrañado de no verla devorar algo de alimento.

-Compre algo en el camino- Respondió sin verle a la cara.

Disgustado por su falta de interés, decidió quedarse a ver la película Tiburón, que ni idea tenia de qué se trataba, menos de los personajes y el resto de la historia. Su fachada de desinterés hacia muy bien en enmascarar la curiosidad que tenia de aproximarse a ella y conocer a fondo sus gustos.

Kotoko lo miró interesada en su aparente desinterés por ver la película, que no ocultó su emoción de verle sentado.

-Si te animaste!- Sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que Naoki se sintiera raro.

-Como sea- Respingo desviando la mirada, cruzándose de brazos en altivez. -De que trata la película?- Cambio de tema, embriagado demasiado pronto de una sensación extraña que a la vez le venia bien.

-De un Tiburón que mata gente- Respondió. -Se adueña de una pequeña isla y pone en riesgo a la población-

-Por qué quieres ver una película de ese tipo?- La cuestionó.

-Siempre la he querido ver- Le dijo con simpleza. -El momento de hablar se terminó- Anunció efusivamente, poniendo en play la película antes de seguir hablando.

Al inició se aterró de la repentina aparición de un instrumental de terror iniciada la película; la cinematografía le impresionó, las actuaciones le resultaron convincentes y la trama tan pronto comenzada, le conmovió y se permitió verla de principio a fin.

Miraba de reojo a Kotoko, que no despegaba la vista del televisor. Se encontraba entregada a la película; a veces exclamando del susto, gritándole a los personajes, nerviosa, emocionada, etc. Todo un personaje esa chica! El corazón de Naoki brincaba de gozo de verla apasionada por algo. No comprendía del todo las sensaciones tan extrañas y realistas que le sucedían cuando se encontraba frente a su presencia, cuando la pensaba y convivía en su compañía; lo único que sabia era que esa chica era un ser enigmático que hechizaba a las personas con su encanto natural. De eso no había duda.

-Qué te pareció?- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta.

-Qué cosa?- Preguntó desconectado, apretando el agarre de sus brazos cruzados.

-Si te gusto la película, o no?- Interrogó mirándolo fijamente. -A mi me encantó!- Dio un salto emergente corriendo hacia el reproductor de DVD para sacar el disco y apagar el televisor.

-Me agradó- Respondió de manera automática, casi robótica.

-Me da gusto saberlo- Guardó el disco en su caja y sacó de la mochila un sándwich de jamón con queso. Le dio un mordisco con voraz apetito antes de continuar hablando. -No te gusta el cine?- Interrogó con aire curioso, observándolo con sumo interés.

-No es mi fuerte- Respondió secamente, torciendo los ojos en blanco de solo pensarlo. El cine no era algo de su interés, menos lo consideraba como un pasatiempo en el cual podía desvelarse viendo películas de un tirón, como lo hacia Kotoko los fines de semana. Esa chica se aventaba un gran número de películas en una sola noche, si hacia eso en una sola noche, qué no haría cuando se tratara de los estudios? La terminaría encontrando en la clase C con mucha facilidad.

-A mi me encanta- Exclamó fuertemente, inspirada por ello. -Para mi es magia, algo que no es de este mundo- Suspiró junto a una bella sonrisa que salió de su boca llena de alimento. Naoki la observó quieto, casi inmóvil. No deseaba perturbar la calma que Kotoko tenía. -Es increíble como los humanos nos apasiona lo que no es de este mundo; buscamos y buscamos lo ajeno, lo complicado y le tratamos de dar un significado-

Él se quedó sin palabras. Jamás en su sano juicio, se esperó que ella pudiera decir cosas profundas, ni saber cómo reflexionar, y como siempre, subestimaba. No la creía capaz de tener pensamiento profundo y abstracto.

-No sabría decirte- Se limitó a decir confuso.

-Yo pienso que es así- Comió una gran cantidad del sándwich de una voraz mordida. -Cuando lo pienso con detalle, creo que nos encontramos perdidos en un mundo donde nos vemos obligados a cumplir con las expectativas de nuestros padres y eso limita nuestro potencial- Bebió un poco de líquido del termo que sacó de su mochila, continuando. -Vamos por la vida respirando, comiendo y saciando placeres efímeros, pero qué sabemos de lo duradero? Qué sabemos de vivir la vida si nos enseñaron a vivirla? Tenemos que dejar de limitarnos a aquello que nos dicen y comenzar a actuar por nuestra cuenta!- Concluyó inspirada, con un brillo luminoso escapándose de sus ojos como dos luces encendidas en medio de la oscuridad. La osadía y el carácter de Kotoko lo habían conmovido en ese instante; no dudaba que las capacidades de esa chica lo capturaran tan pronto y que se despojara de su máscara de indiferencia para dejarse ver como en realidad era frente a ella.

Se quedó atónito, atrapado por sus palabras, conmovido y gozoso de poder compartir con ella esa noche de calidad.

-Por qué me dices esto?- La cuestionó deseoso de respuestas.

-Porque no veo que tienes una pasión por algo- Dijo con simpleza, arqueando las cejas en indiferencia.

-Me estás insultando?- Inquirió indignado.

-Para nada- Disuadió la mano con desinterés. El sándwich se lo había terminado y bebía sin parar lo que parecía ser agua. -Es que me da la impresión de que tus padres quieren que cumplas con sus expectativas. Solo eso-

-Cómo?- Estaba perdido en la conversación. Nunca le había sucedido tal experiencia.

-Naoki-kun, no tienes algo que te apasione?- Preguntó extrañada. -Algo que te haga sentir vivo y que quieras hacer por el resto de tu vida-

-No- No se tardó en responderle, ya que nada le interesaba y nada le apasionaba con grandeza. Estaba vacío, y lo sabia.

-No te presiones si todavía no lo encuentras- Comentó. -Eso toma tiempo, pero una vez lo encuentras te sentirás pleno y lleno de vida!- Exclamó, tal como un poeta que recita los más bellos versos. -Esa sensación te hace sentir vivo, como si estuvieras enamorado. Hace que tu corazón lata rápido, que tu mente se abra y tu cuerpo reaccione-

-Tu tienes eso?- Preguntó atónito.

-Qué cosa?- Dijo confusa.

-Algo que te apasione?- Aclaró. -Si te has enamorado?- Carraspeó teniendo el secreto dentro de sí mismo, como un secreto inconfesable que no permitiría que se saliera de sus labios. No emitiría palabra alguna hasta tener la certeza de que su respuesta fuera favorable.

Kotoko se pausó unos momentos, colocando un dedo debajo de su mentón y miró la pared pensativa.

Reaccionó de pronto, a manera de contestar su pregunta de inmediato.

-Sí, me he enamorado- Respondió claro. -Pero las cosas se descarrilaron y no salió del todo bien la situación- Se rió nostálgica (algo a su ver, raro).

-Te confesaste?- Puso presión en su voz, ansioso.

Ella asintió.

-Hmm- Dio espacio de tiempo en esperanzas de que continuara con el relato.

-Se mudó- Continuó con contenido específico, moviendo las manos expresivamente con tal de dejar todo en claro. -Cuando terminamos la secundaria; íbamos en diferentes salones, pero nos conocíamos mediante el basquetbol. Fue nuestro capitán durante el primer año y luego renunció al puesto porque quería ser nuestro cuidador-

-Cuidador?- Repitió confundido.

-Sí- Asintió. -Nos daba bebidas energéticas, moderaba los entrenamientos, nos ponía asistencia y era muy exigente con la puntualidad- Hizo un mohín al hacer memoria. -Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ya no me gusta esa persona- Aclaró.

-Segura?- Parecía más esperanzado que desinteresado. Se sintió estúpido por alegrarse por eso.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió confianzuda. -Y tú? Te has enamorado, Naoki-kun?- Esta vez fue su turno de cuestionarle algo que no tenia respuesta. Al menos eso quería forzarse a pensar.

Enamorarse? Él? Ni en sus peores pesadillas lo creyó posible.

-No- Respondió altivo, levantando el mentón para darse ánimos.

Desde que la conocía no se encontraba seguro de su respuesta, pero no le quedaba de otra mas que darle negativas con respecto a sus sentimientos, hasta encontrarse seguro de lo que sentía no diría nada. De momento se mantendría callado, a la margen.

-Fascinante- Suspiró a modo afable, estremeciendo el corazón del genio.

Levantó la vista, confundido. Hizo gesto de que expresara lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Perdón- Se disculpó alarmada, negando la cabeza precipitada. -No quise incomodarte-

-No lo hiciste- Musitó serio.

-Solo me pareció fascinante tu respuesta- Aclaró el panorama, cambiando su alarmado semblante a uno sonriente. -Eres muy interesante, Naoki-kun- Lo halagó con la mirada.

_En realidad, no lo soy,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

No se consideraba alguien interesante, es más, se veía como alguien extremadamente aburrido. Comparado con la vida experimentada de Kotoko, no tenia nada qué contar, algo con qué hacerla reír con sus historias.

Por primera vez se sintió avergonzado de su personalidad fría.

Si no avanzaba en la vida Kotoko seguramente lo olvidaría, lo dejaría atrás y sus conocidos le olvidarían del mapa. No quería estar solo, menos ser olvidado…

Irie Naoki necesitaba cambiar para bien.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Olvidado" De Héroes del Silencio)

* Película: Jaws. Dirigida por Steven Spielbeg. Año: 1975.


	16. Tiempo para pensar

_"__Sal del camino, toma la ruta" _

Luego de que ella terminara su sándwich, se subió a dormir debido al cansancio.

Naoki calentó la cena que su madre le dejó, no era la gran cosa, pero algo para saciar su hambre. Cenó vegetales asados y puré de papa.

* * *

Estando en la cama con las pijamas puestas, se movía de un lado a otro, respirando entre las cobijas para crear un calor desmesurado entre sus adentros. Algún reconforte debía de acompañarlo durante la noche.

Un crujido se oyó desde la puerta de su habitación, lentamente se abrió dejándole ver a Kotoko en pijamas de verano y una linterna en la mano. Lucía nerviosa, pisando de puntillas con sumo cuidado la alfombra de su habitación. La miró entre las cobijas, fingiendo estar dormido. Se preguntó: qué hacia en su cuarto? Por qué se metió sin hacer ruido? Será para copiar su tarea? Si, era eso. Kotoko era una burra en la escuela y necesitaba copiarle la tarea en puño y letra… sacudió la cabeza entre las cobijas. Kotoko no copiaría la tarea, ni siquiera un examen. Era demasiado honesta para cometer esos actos injustos para no batallar en la vida, si era la persona más trabajadora que conocía.

Se sintió estúpido por pensar así.

Escuchó que hurgaba cosas, pero no la suyas, sino las de su hermano. Y si se enteró que su hermano tenia un diario de observaciones de ella? posiblemente.

Vio que sacó el cuaderno de su hermano del estante y se dispuso a anotar unas cosas en la libreta, luciendo apasionada y hasta burlona. Veía que dibujó algo en el cuaderno y lo guardó en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba. Echó unas risas triunfales agitando la linterna por el techo dandole la apariencia que se hallaba en alto triunfo y una sensación de victoria que la rodeaba en un impenetrable aura.

Naoki se vio tentado en acercársele y no desistió ante tales deseos, puesto que desconocía cómo actuar frente una chica de su especie, ya que era la única, y hacer que esta sintiera las mismas cosas que él sentía por ella.

En cuanto la vio retirarse, la sujetó de la muñeca lanzándola directo a su cama, dejándola caer debajo de su cuerpo. La aprisionó con la fuerza física que disponían sus brazos y la longitud con que sus piernas imposibilitaban el movimiento de la chica. Esta dio un grito de susto, apuntándole la linterna directamente a los ojos; tan sustancioso encuentro le dejó la vista borrosa, acentuándose un dolor agudo en sus ojos a tal grado que su cuerpo entero perdió las fuerzas que empleo en el previo ataque quedando vacío de poder.

Gritó de dolor, cayendo sentado en el piso de su cuarto. Kotoko respiraba asustada, temblando de pies a cabeza, manteniéndose en guardia a los futuros movimientos de Naoki.

-Naoki-kun!- Exclamó despavorida, reconociéndolo enseguida. -Te desperté?… no… no es así?- Inquirió recuperando el aliento.

-Kotoko! Por qué hiciste eso?- Regañó, frotándose los ojos con la palma de sus manos.

-Quería verificar algo- Respondió pausadamente, colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca trémula. -Yuuki-kun parecía muy ensimismado en un cuaderno con dibujos parecidos a mi y bueno…- Se rió temerosa. -Quería saber de qué eran-

-No debiste haberte metido- Se quejó fastidiado, apenas viéndola claro. -Qué pasaría si te lastimas caminando a oscuras?- _Por qué dije eso inconscientemente?_ Se regañó furioso con su vulnerabilidad. Quiso corregir lo anterior, pero ella habló antes.

-Gracias Naoki-kun- Agradeció recuperando el color de su rostro a uno sonrosado. -Eres muy amable- Sonrió a manera complaciente, estremeciéndole el corazón en un palpitar resonante, fortalecido por sus ya desconocidos sentimientos.

_Me estás hechizando Kotoko! Qué me estas haciendo? No me hagas esto! _Su mente gritaba insufrible, deseosa de respuestas para cerciorar a su aprisionado corazón.

-Salte- Ordenó trémulo, ansiado de no verla de noche acostada en su cama. -Vete a dormir, Kotoko-

-Ah sí- Dijo casual, tomando rápidamente la linterna diciéndole "buenas noches", saliendo de su habitación con pasos firmes y ruidosos.

* * *

Esa noche no pudo dormir una onza de sueño, sopesando de soslayo lo que conversó con Kotoko en la sala, y el haberla visto en su habitación de noche. Su repentina aparición en su vida como una intrusa lo estaba trastornando, tal vez no para mal, pero sí para un bien.

Le compartió ese día sobre sus reflexiones para con la vida y la razón de ser y existir.

Él no le tomaba importancia al hecho de estar vivo, siempre tomaba todo por hecho y hacia las cosas porque así debía hacerlas; se sintió patético de ser arrollado por una persona menos inteligente que él, pero mucho más experimentada con la vida.

Mucho más expuesta al mundo.

Cosa que él no hacia.

Prefería estar en su zona de confort que salir de la rutina. Debía salir y tomar la ruta.

Ella tenia razón al decirle que se limitaba de vivir porque cumplía con los preceptos que sus padres trazaron por él sin que diera su opinión.

Recapacitó sobre su futuro que estaba en punto suspensivos; sus sueños estaban vacíos, inexistentes en el borde de la conciencia.

Quitarse la venda de los ojos sería complicado mas no imposible para un genio de su calibre y valor, ya que nadie poseía el mismo coeficiente intelectual que el suyo.

Debería sentirse privilegiado con semejante don, pero dónde lo usaría, en qué ocuparía su tiempo por el resto de sus días, hacia dónde iría, habrá una parte del mundo donde se sienta acogido? Acaso vivía en una burbuja? Muchas preguntas le invadían el pensamiento.

Se limitaría a vivir bajo el camino que su padre le trazó?

Cumpliría con las expectativas de todos, menos las suyas?

Podía tener sueños como una persona normal?

Quien sabe.

_Me siento patético, no consigo comprender lo que es tener un sueño, lo que es experimentar y averiguar hacia donde la vida deparará. Esa chica me está trastornando tan pronto como sembró la semilla del futuro en mi cabeza, ahora no me la puedo ni sacar de la cabeza, es tan frustrante. _Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza desesperado por conciliar el sueño.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya el sol empezaba a salir del horizonte y el sonido de los pájaros al despertar, el aumento de la temperatura le hizo levantarse de la cama apesadumbrado y exhausto consigo mismo.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto de a lado abrirse y unos pasos toscos le hicieron curvearse ligeramente los labios de gracia. _Esa chica irradia energía_, pensó.

* * *

Vestido y aseado, bajó al comedor indispuesto por el mismo cansancio, pero el olor exquisito e intenso del café de la mañana le hicieron olvidarse de su falta de sueño y avanzó a su silla del comedor, deseoso de una buena taza de café de Kotoko.

Sorprendentemente hacia un café perfecto, los granos de café precisos y bien molidos, la cantidad de agua exacta y unos troncos de canela para darle sabor.

-Buenos días, Naoki-kun- Apareció ella desde la cocina, sosteniendo una taza de café. -Escuché tus pasos y supuse que estabas aquí, cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien- Mintió, agarrando la taza que ella le cedía. -Gracias- Agradeció monótono.

-Arroz y tamagoyaki está bien por ti?- Preguntó nerviosa. -Es que no se me da mucho cocinar, pero papá me enseñó a preparar eso y es lo único que se hacer-

-Sí, esta bien con eso-

Se llevó otra sorpresa al probar el arroz que ella preparó que estaba excelente al igual que el tamagoyaki.

-Se que no es mucho, pero al menos llenara por un rato- Le sonrió satisfecha con el desayuno. Ella amaneció con el cabello radiante, usando bermudas negros con muchos bolsillos en los lados, y una polo roja con un círculo blanco en el centro.

-Así esta bien- Dijo él, bebiendo el café más espectacular de toda su vida. Tuvo que servirse cuatro tazas de tan buen sabor que tenía con tal de estar despierto por el resto del día, o al menos hasta que llegara su familia.

-Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Preguntó, mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa con facilidad.

-Eh?- Musitó confundido.

-Pues es mi día libre y me imagino que tu no tienes planes, por que no hacemos algo?-Su voz se escuchaba desde la cocina.

-Cómo que?- Se acercó a la cocina donde ella lavaba los platos.

-Puedes revisar mi tarea de verano?, ya la termine-

-Me ves como tu tutor?- Vociferó recargado de la entrada de la cocina.

-Solo dime si están correctas las respuestas- Echó una risilla.

-De acuerdo, pero solo te diré lo que esta mal- Accedió tranquilamente.

-Excelente- Secaba los platos con rapidez mientras cantaba una canción de los grupos que le gustaban.

Sus mañanas se habían convertido en un desastre ruidoso, pero esa mañana pudo estar en calma con esa chica ruidosa, que era muy curioso que se mantuviera calmada.

_A lo mejor y lo hace para no irritarme_, pensó.

Su día pasó de volada, corrigiendo una que otra respuesta de la tarea de verano, se mostraba exigente cuando ella no comprendía lo que le estaba tratando de explicar en algunas preguntas de álgebra.

Se sintió agradecido con el avance de ella en la tarea, porque la había hecho sola a base de las asesorías de Watanabe durante las vacaciones.

_Watanabe hizo un buen trabajo_, pensó.

Cuando menos lo creyó posible, su familia había llegado luego de un fin de semana ocupado, tan pronto como arribaron el ruido y las risas abrazo el hogar del siempre calmado Irie Naoki.

Para su satisfacción, vio cómo su madre se molestó con él porque no hizo nada con Kotoko y que su relación siguiera tal como la dejó; le satisfacía ser el causante de los corajes de su madre porque no deseaba darle el lujo de detalles y tampoco le decía sus sentimientos ni lo que pensaba.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Toma la ruta" de Soda Stereo)


	17. El partido

_"__Esto parece un museo de cera, un simulacro demasiado real, debo encontrar algún sitio fuera, debo cambiar la escena"_

La última semana de vacaciones requería que los alumnos que estuvieron yendo a las prácticas deportivas participarían en un torneo contra los alumnos de la preparatoria del mismo distrito de Setagawa, por lo que Kotoko y Naoki se verían obligados a jugar en fechas distintas de la competencia.

Naoki competiría el día martes y Kotoko el jueves, ambos partidos por la mañana y seria con propósito de obtener una beca deportiva para la universidad.

Obviamente Kotoko estaba encantada con la oferta porque quería asistir a la universidad y probarse ante todos que era capaz de grandes cosas; Naoki por el otro lado, veía la competencia como entrenamiento, nada más.

El partido del martes le resultó monótono, ya que lo hacia con el fin de cumplir con el compromiso y solo eso; aunque admitió que quedó absolutamente conmovido por ver a Kotoko echarle porras desde las gradas con un letrero que decía "Naoki es el mejor" desafiando al resto del público avergonzarse por su falta de galantería en un torneo.

Se llevó —como siempre— el primer lugar, con medalla y trofeo por parte de los organizadores del torneo.

Su madre lo atosigó con la cámara de fotos y sus múltiples gritos de felicidad al verlo ganar con tanta facilidad y de paso, llevarse un abrazo de Kotoko de felicitaciones. Ocultó su emoción ante el gesto de la chica, guardándose las ganas de corresponderle con mucho gusto, pero como su madre estaba observándolos, no hizo nada.

* * *

El jueves(día del partido), Kotoko se había ido antes que todos debido a que necesitaba calentar y mentalizarse para el gran día. Por nada del mundo desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ganar el partido.

Naoki y su familia, se ubicaron en la primera fila de las gradas con carteles de apoyo para Kotoko; él le deseó suerte la noche anterior y esperaba verla ganar.

Una mano lo tocó por detrás del hombro: Watanabe.

-Naoki-kun, no me esperaba verte aquí- Tomó asiento a lado. -Estoy ansioso por ver a Aihara-san-

-Ya veo- Desvió la mirada hacia la cancha de basquet.

-He querido confesarle a Aihara-san que me gusta- Se coloró al terminar la oración.

-Hm, no te deseo suerte- Ironizó en una mueca.

-Por qué?- Puso expresión de pánico.

-No creo que este interesada en tener novio- Respondió objeto. -Ella rechaza a todos-

Naoki pudo haberle confesado lo que descubrió en la carta de amor que leyó, sin embargo, sabia que seria una mala acción, por lo que se limitó a ser directo sin revelar nada. Además, no sabia si el chico Kamogari Keita fue su novio o no, por lo que se mantendría callado hasta descifrar el enigma.

-Cómo lo sabes? Acaso te confesaste?- Su amigo lo tomó de ambos hombros luciendo desconcertado. -Pero si a ti no te gusta nadie, ni novia tienes-

-Simplemente lo se- Se soltó del agarre de Watanabe, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Ahora presta atención al partido y no te hagas ideas de mi vida-

-Por un momento me asustaste- Agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. -Creí que tendría un rival y no quería que fuera mi mejor amigo.- Sonrió de lado con cierta vergüenza en su cara. -Pero no me rendiré, haré que ella me escoja de entre el montón-

Los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron corriendo en fila, el resto del público comenzó a gritar de emoción por ver a los competidores lanzar canastas en forma progresiva.

Kotoko fue la primera en la fila por ser la más pequeña y la única mujer del equipo. Puros hombres enérgicos y altos usaban sus shorts blancos holgados y una camiseta azul con el número del jugador y el apellido.

Los contendientes se miraban rudos a comparación de los chicos lindos del equipo de Tonan. Empujaban a los jugadores de Tonan sin importarles que fueran faltas; los puntos aumentaban y la tensión entre los dos equipos sucumbía al estrés de que estaban por empatar.

El turno de cambiar a algunos jugadores llegó, quitando a alguno como Haru, Yoshida, y Nakagawa.

Fueron sustituidos por el entrenador y metieron a jugar al capitán del equipo, Ryo Mitsuki—clase E— el chico que invitó a Kotoko a jugar el día en que ella se mudó a su hogar; Nozomi Yuuki y Aihara Kotoko.

-Kotoko-chan!- Gritaron sus padres y Shigeo sacó la videocámara con orgullo expresado en su máxima capacidad.

-Aihara-san- Watanabe suspiró enamorado.

Entre encestadas y jugadas técnicas, las marcas estaban empatadas a unos cuantos minutos de que finalizara el partido.

Ambos equipos se miraban cansados, pero con la energía suficiente para concluir el partido; de pronto el canalla del capitán de la otra escuela, le quitó el balón a Kotoko que lo había sobrepasado con una excelente jugada pasando el balón entre sus piernas, pero no solo eso, la empujó para quitarle el balón dejándola caer de espaldas de una forma poco agraciada.

-Kotoko!- Gritaron sus compañeros.

Naoki aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió algo conmocionado por verla caer de ese modo.

-Aihara-san!- Watanabe lucia preocupado. -Espero que esté bien-

Ella se levantó enseguida, cambiando su amigable y afable expresión, a una más hosca; a la siguiente jugada entre el capitán y ella, se veía tan reñida entre los dos que el resto no se animaba interferir entre la jugada complicada que se tenían.

El rostro serio y determinado de Kotoko conmovió a Naoki, jamás le había visto tan concentrada en algo desde que la conoció.

Entre unos movimientos del balón y de piernas, ella sobrepasó las habilidades del canalla del capitán, pasándole el balón a Ryo que le gritaba desesperado.

En cuanto le pasó el balón, el capitán contrario se abalanzó a las piernas cortas de Kotoko, tumbándola con estrépito cayendo de cara completa contra el suelo de la cancha.

Se escuchó un ruido en la caída de los dos, el capitán apretaba con coraje el cuerpo minúsculo de la chica en cuanto cayó.

La multitud gritó enojado por la acción del canalla del capitán, parecía ser un mal perdedor y buscaba descargar su coraje con el alguien que fue mejor; Ryo, por el otro lado, encestó el balón a la canasta, obteniendo el ultimo punto que les quedaba, ganando el partido de panzazo.

En vez de festejar con euforia, el equipo corrió hacia Kotoko que no parecía responder luego de la caída que el canalla del capitán provocó.

-Kotoko!- Vociferaban preocupados.

Mitsuki Ryo no dudó en lanzarse contra el capitán que se rehusaba a soltarla.

-Es una mujer, no puede jugar aquí-

-Cállate- Ryo lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que este se retorciera, librando el cuerpo de la chica. -Kotoko! Estás bien? Responde-

-Kotoko, mi amor- Kin-chan gritaba preocupado.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco al ver semejante individuo haciendo el ridículo en un partido recién terminado, para colmo, uno en que ganó su escuela. _Por qué se entromete ese loco?_ pensó apretando la mandíbula del fastidio.

-Qué hace Kinnosuke ahí metido?- Susurró Watanabe con cautela, a lo que Naoki solo bufó encolerizado por dentro.

Naoki no alcanzaba a comprender la escena, por lo que el resto de la multitud se levantó como resorte ansiosos de saber lo que ocurría.

-Creo que está inconsciente- Dijo Watanabe con espanto. -Ojalá estuviera con ella-

-Parece que el golpe la dejo atontada- Corrigió Naoki. En efecto, Kotoko estaba conmocionada con el golpe que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ella. Sus compañeros suspiraron de alivio al ver que solo se encontraba atontada. _Típica Kotoko_, pensó Naoki.

Kinnosuke intentó tomar a Kotoko en brazos, pero el capitán del equipo no se lo permitió, imponiendo su autoridad como el representante del equipo, dignificado y confiando en que el responsable de tomar las debidas precauciones en el estado de Kotoko debía ser él.

Ryo se lanzó hacia ella tomándole entre sus estrechos brazos, llevándosela a la enfermería con cuidado en su agarre, mientras que el resto del equipo le siguió en compañía del metiche de Kinnosuke que exclamaba onomatopeyas cargadas de angustia por la chica atontada. En cambio, Naoki se sintió extrañamente irritado al ver que el capitán del equipo —Mitsuki Ryo— se llevaba a Kotoko entre sus brazos, queriendo por un momento ocupar su puesto… una sensación extraña usurpaba los vacíos interiores del genio, volcándolo a imaginarse el escenario de cargar a Kotoko. La mente de un hombre enamorado era cruel, sumándole que ni siquiera estaba consciente de que lo estaba, de que padecía la enfermedad del amor.

Creyó dentro de su imaginación enamoradiza que entre esos dos pudiera haber algo, y no evitó pensar lo siguiente:

_Será que entre Ryo y Kotoko hay algo? _

**Pd.** (Mención a la canción "Imágenes retro" de Soda Stereo)


	18. Malentendidos e inseguridades

Naoki y Watanabe fueron directo a la enfermería en busca de Kotoko. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo fue que terminó en esa situación tan radical como para dejarla atontada en pleno partido.

Entre el bullicio de los espectadores y las exclamaciones onomatopéyicas efusivas de Kin-chan, no tenia idea de cómo lidiar con ello. Lidiar con la atontada Kotoko le causaría estragos, pero le intrigaba verla, esperando encontrarla a salvo.

Obviamente sus compañeros de equipo fueron los primeros en llegar, sus rostros preocupados y el ceño fruncido no eran gestos sin ningún propósito; estaba claro se hallaban en ese estado por su compañera de equipo. No lo cuestionaba de izquierda a derecha. No dudaba de Kotoko en ese ámbito, en donde sí dudaba era en el amor.

_Inseguridad? Temor?_ Esos sentimientos no los había experimentado por alguien más, salvo que lo vivió en la niñez, siendo un caso especial relacionado a él. No con ella.

Una vez en la enfermería, era imposible permitirles el paso. Los integrantes del equipo andaban cotorreando frenéticos respecto al partido recién ganado. Exclamando y saltando victoriosos, haciendo revuelo dentro del pequeño cuarto de la enfermería.

Otra sensación integrada a su sistema: disgusto.

Le disgustaba el ruido que le rodeaba, los ruidos que atolondraban el oído humano y al hablar en distintos tonos de voz agraviaban su percepción. Su estado de ánimo cambiaba drásticamente con solo presenciar ruido en exceso, o en cualquier otra forma, el ruido en general.

Kin-chan no paraba de alardear su extrema preocupación por Kotoko, que solo lo miraba confusa y un tanto ausente del resto.

Ryo interfirió, poniendo orden entre sus compañeros de equipo. Al cabo de callarlos, le colocó una cinta adhesiva al bocón de Kin-chan, diciendo:

-Solo es hasta que cure a Kotoko- Le guiño el ojo restregándole adhesivo extra. Naoki ladeó una sonrisa pequeña, sintiendo gracia. -Aguarda un momento-

-Naoki-kun!- Kotoko lo saludó contenta, provocando en él una sensación de gozo intensa.

-Kotoko- Se abrió paso hacia ella, siendo seguido por Watanabe que no paraba de respirarle detrás del cuello del mismo pánico de ver si ella estaba bien, pero al parecer todo se veía en orden. Al menos para Naoki, claro.

-Ah, Irie- Lo saludó Ryo inclinando la cabeza. -Vienes por Kotoko?-

Asintió.

-Deja la curo primero- Avisó precavido. -Sé de primeros auxilios-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Kin-chan fue capaz de quitarse el adhesivo, exclamando furioso e indignado por ser tratado de esa manera, pero viéndolo bien, se lo merecía ya que no se callaba en la enfermería.

Naoki rodó los ojos en blanco, con una mueca de amplio disgusto. Sumándole que no dejaba de mirar las manos de Ryo en el rostro de Kotoko, colocando desinfectante, moviéndose hacia otros puntos de sus mejillas, sobando su piel que lucia tan suave, real y dulce. Naoki sentía una espinilla asentarse en su cuerpo, erizándole la piel, incitándolo a tomar el lugar de ese muchacho y ser el encargado de curarla, mas no se veía capaz de hacerlo por no saber nada de primeros auxilios. Impotencia? Era una sensación próxima a su estado de ánimo en esos momentos tan eternos.

-Es suficiente- Dijo al cabo de un rato en que su misma urgencia de hacer algo por curarla, sacaba un lado desconocido para él. -Vámonos Kotoko- Ordenó autoritario, tomando por sorpresa al resto de los muchachos que le miraban con los ojos en forma de platos.

-Naoki-kun!- Exclamó azorado, su amigo. -No seas tan duro con Aihara-san- Le susurró Watanabe.

-Ya casi termino- Señaló Ryo, presionado.

-No, con eso basta- Advirtió dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante. -Me la llevare a casa- Anunció algo que no creyó que haría en su sano juicio. Será que ya lo había perdido? O eso eran sus verdaderos deseos?

-Necesito ir por mis cosas- Ella dijo preocupada. -Las deje en los casilleros-

-Watanabe ira por ellas- Lo miró amago. -No es así, Watanabe?-

Este lo observó tomado bajo guardia, asintiendo luego de haberse recuperado de su repentina orden.

-Veo que tienes prisa- Se intercaló Kin-chan, estando entre él y Ryo. -Irie no molestes a Kotoko- Amenazó crispado. -Déjala en paz de una buena vez!-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- Respondió Naoki frío.

-Claro que sí- Alzó la voz. -Si se trata de Kotoko si!-

-Chicos, basta- Interrumpió Kotoko extrañada con el comportamiento de ambos. -Solo quiero irme a casa- Miró a Naoki con certeza. -Naoki-kun, vámonos-

Los tres se quedaron estupefactos, sobre todo Naoki que el corazón le latía retumbante en el pecho, y un calor se acrecentaba en su pecho, y no era por el calor, sino por algo más. Algo más lindo…

-Sí-

* * *

-Kotoko-chan, nos asustaste- Su mamá llevaba más de cinco veces seguidas abrazándola a Kotoko que ya se estaba impacientando con las muestras de afecto efusivas.

-Estoy perfectamente bien-

-Fue un partido tremendo, hija, estoy super orgulloso de ti- Shigeo la abrazó con cariño y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Felicidades, Kotoko-chan- Dijo Shigeki. Ella asintió.

-Bien hecho, Baka- Resopló Yuuki. Claramente se miraba que fingía desinterés aunque durante el partido él le había mirado de reojo que su hermano estaba con los ojos atentos y la boca tensa.

-Que les parece si festejamos en Aihara?- Sugirió Shigeo.

Todos accedieron ir a celebrar con buena comida y compañía el logro de ambos jóvenes que practicaban ejercicio y consiguieron dos victorias para la familia Irie en menos de una semana.

Comieron platillos tradicionales japoneses de a montón, disfrutando de un buen sake, relajándose para lo que les deparaba en el futuro como estudiantes de universidad.

Disponer del tiempo de juventud antes de adentrarse al mundo real.

* * *

Regresando a la rutina escolar, Kotoko dejó su trabajo de verano, y el resto de la familia se ajustó de nuevo al horario escolar de los dos jóvenes.

Los días se volvieron semanas y la relación entre Kotoko y Naoki estaba en condiciones estables, aunque él se sintiera extraño cuando ella se juntaba con Ryo cuando faltaban a clases y los miraba desde la ventana de su salón. Ambos se proyectaban tan tranquilos, como si la vida no les afectara en lo más mínimo.

También en los exámenes de la mitad del semestre, Kotoko volvió a posicionarse en la lista de los cincuenta mejores: en el puesto cuarenta y nueve. Los estudiantes la acusaron de haber seducido a Naoki o a Watanabe para entrar en el puesto, pero ella le estuvo metiendo su mejor esfuerzo a sus estudios como para dejar que eso le afectara.

Él conocía que a Kotoko le daba igual las opiniones ajenas y los comentarios que le hicieran sus conocidos los mandaba a volar.

Desgraciadamente los momentos de paz se vieron interrumpidos por la preparación de los exámenes de las universidades y el rumor de que Mitsuki Ryo y Aihara Kotoko eran una pareja. Un rumor que era demasiado extraño como para ser real. Kotoko con novio? Era una posibilidad por debajo de cero, tras haber leído la carta dirigida a Kamogari Keita, dudaba que ella se fijara en otro sujeto.

Para su desgracia, Watanabe siendo admirador de los chismes, no dudaba en contarle que Kotoko se la pasaba jugando basquetbol en compañía de Ryo durante los recesos, o se les veía paseando en algún otro lugar del distrito.

Le fastidiaba escuchar eso, porque esas sensaciones desagradables le llenaban el juicio de pensamientos irracionales. Inseguridad, temor. Esas sensaciones despertaban en él un lado desconocido y arrojarse de lleno al mar le aterraba. Sumergirse a unos sentimientos confusos lo dejarían en ridículo.

-Ya te dije que no creo en los rumores, Watanabe- Respingó Naoki con un dolor de cabeza de solo recordarlo.

-Y si fuera verdad?- Insistía con desesperación. -Qué pasaría si Aihara-san tuviera novio?-

No quería pensar en esa presuntuosa posibilidad.

-Kotoko no está interesada en tener novio- Bufó molesto.

-Y si lo tuviera?- Presionó poniendo gesto consternado.

-Ella no es así- Repuso. -Además Kotoko no tiene novio-

-Cómo lo sabes?-

Se quedó mudo. Y si tuviera uno y lo escondiera de él?

-Entonces pregúntale tu- Lo apuntó con el dedo. -Vives en la misma casa que ella, debes de saberlo. Al menos él la visita en casa o le trae flores-

-Tonterías, nadie la visita mas que sus amigas- Puso los ojos en blanco, rechinando los dientes. -Entiende que no tiene novio-

-Estas seguro?- Él asintió deseoso de que su amigo no fuese tan preguntón e inseguro. -Entonces podré confesarme-

-Te dirá que no- Desanimó a su amigo, pensando que ya no quería saber que los chicos le confesaran a Kotoko. Le fastidiaba que la molestaran con tontas confesiones de amor, porque se trataba de su compañera la que le agradaba. No permitirá que jovenzuelos inmaduros le hagan pasar un mal momento.

Creía que ella no perdería el tiempo en nimiedades del amor, ya que el solo hecho de verla jugar basquet, le bastaba para decir que ella se encontraba entregada al deporte y a su pasión por la música.

Solo él conocía las manías que ella hacia para comer como perro, el volumen alto de la música durante el fin de semana, los maratones de películas que se aventaba con Yuuki, el amor que le tiene a Gustavo Cerati. Todo eso lo conocía y no lograrían llegar a los estándares impuestos por su manera de ser.

-Cómo lo sabes?- Watanabe apretó los dientes.

-Porque la conozco- Resopló con aire de superioridad.

-A veces pienso que Aihara-san te gusta y no lo quieres admitir-

Se llevo un empujón brusco por parte de Naoki. Cómo se atrevía a asumir cosas por su propia cuenta?

-Como me puede gustar esa chica si se comporta como hombre- Respingó apretando la mandíbula. Le resultaba difícil decir esa oración.

-Por favor no lo pongas de esa manera- Se encogió de hombros abatido.

-Es la verdad-

Saliendo a la hora del almuerzo, los dos se dirigieron al patio trasero.

-Naoki-kun- Lo llamó alguien a medio camino. Se giró para ver quien es: Mitsuki Ryo. -Tienes un momento?-

Dudó un instante si acceder o no.

-Sí-

Lo llevó a las puertas del auditorio, otro lugar silencioso para poder charlar.

-Qué se te ofrece?- Habló primero él, sosteniendo su Bento con una mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas- Se inclinó respetuoso. -En caso de que te haya echo enfadar el día en que ganamos el partido- Repuso su postura, poniéndose de pie.

-No hay necesidad de pedirme disculpas- Reprimió una sonrisa triunfadora al escuchar una disculpa sincera viniendo del amigo de Kotoko. Se sintió superior, al menos entre sus compañeros. -Pero, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir a hacerlo-

Ryo lo miró como si fuera a decirle algo importante, algo extra; Naoki dándose cuenta de eso, decidió presionar al capitán para que hablara cuanto antes.

-Venía a decirte algo más- Aclaró carraspeando la garganta de forma torcida.

-Adelante- Le dio el beneficio de la duda, esperándolo.

-Mira, entre Kotoko y yo no hay nada!- Confesó apurado. -Solo somos amigos, no hay relación especial entre nosotros-

-Ya lo sabía- Asintió, mirándolo desinteresadamente. Watanabe fue imprudente en haberle metido ideas erróneas de la vida amorosa de Kotoko, antes de que él mismo tomara cartas en el asunto.

Ryo lo miró perplejo, como si no hubiera esperado que él sabia de aquello.

-Bueno- Repuso. -Te lo digo yo porque sabemos entre todos los del equipo, menos Kotoko, claro, que a ti te gusta- Sonrió nervioso. -Sabemos que te gusta y supuse que seria correcto venir a decírtelo directamente, antes de que los rumores te llegaran-

Cuándo había dado a entender que le gustaba esa chica? Imposible! Ni en sus peores sueños creería enamorarse de ella, o si? _Kotoko es linda…_ sacudió la cabeza, _no Naoki, no pienses de esa manera,_ intentó corregirse pero fue inútil. Kotoko si le parecía linda, y desde su punto de vista, alguien positivo.

-Que me gusta Kotoko?- Inquirió extrañado. Tan obvio era? Ryo asintió.

-No tienes por qué ser tan modesto, Naoki-kun- Le dio unas palmadas bruscas en el hombro como apoyo, cosa que no lo sintió así, sino como un cubetazo de agua helada.

-No lo soy- Respingó, arrugando el ceño. -Además, por qué debería de fijarme en una chica que se viste como hombre?-

-Oye- Ryo dio un paso atrás, ofendido. -No hables de ella de esa manera- Advirtió.

-Solo digo la verdad- Mintió; claro estaba que no diría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Bueno solo quise aclarar el malentendido- Repuso, frunciendo el entrecejo con los brazos cruzados en instinto protector. -Porque soy novio de Satomi, no de Kotoko y es muy molesto que piensen que mi mejor amiga es mi novia. Que tonterías!- Exclamó indignado. -Trate de ser considerado contigo, pero veo que eres muy orgulloso para tu propio bien- Enfatizó la última oración, habló desairado.

-Si ya terminaste de decir lo que tenias qué decir- Bufó Naoki ofendido, pausando un suspiro de coraje. -Entonces me marcho-

Finalizó la conversación yéndose a otro rumbo del patio del colegio. Avanzando en paso firme y retumbando sus pesados pies contra el suelo.


	19. Lo que el futuro nos traerá

_"__El amor viene rápidamente hagas lo que quieras no se puede dejar de caer" _

-Que te quería decir Mitsuki-kun?- Watanabe llevaba tres veces preguntando lo mismo.

-Nada relevante- Bufó Naoki con fastidio.

-No te aclaró si tiene algo con Aihara-san?- Abrió los párpados azorado.

-No deberías cd creer en los rumores- Guardó su almuerzo terminado entre la tela azul marino que suele usar para guardar su Bento.

-Eso es un sí?- Insistió con los ojos de perrito.

Naoki bufó y resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco apretando la mandíbula.

-Cree lo que quieras-

-Naoki-kun, eso no es una respuesta- Lloriqueo.

-Ya me cansaron tus inseguridades- Pisoteó el suelo con su pie. -Si tanta angustia te da, pregúntale a Kotoko-

-Tienes razón, lo haré al terminar las clases- Replicó indignado. -No se porqué me moleste tanto en preguntarte si le puedo preguntar a ella directamente-

* * *

Naoki tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas en un tumulto de pensamientos… No pudo concentrarse en las siguientes clases maquinando diversas historias de amor relacionadas a Kotoko; le irritaba imaginársela con otros hombres, salvo que la única imagen que tenia de ella con otro hombre era con el sujeto de nombre "Kamogari Keita".

Para colmo, su tutor lo volvió a retener al finalizar las clases y eso significaba preguntarle sobre su futuro. Claramente no se había puesto a pensar en ello puesto a que se la pasaba jugando al detective tratando de descifrar el enigma de la vida amorosa de Kotoko en relación con el tipejo Kamogari.

-Naoki-kun, tomará el examen de la universidad de Tokio?- Lo miró con recelo su tutor.

-Sí- No tuvo otra opción mas que decir que si, su padre lo mataría si no lo presentaba.

-Sabe que va a estudiar?- Inquirió.

-No-

-Cómo que no sabe?- Respingó con ambas cejas levantadas, pestañeando. -Si usted es un estudiante de muchas virtudes, como no puede saber lo que quiere para su futuro!-

-No lo he pensando con claridad- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. -Si me disculpa, me retiro-

-Naoki- Lo retuvo al borde de la puerta. -No se lo digo para fastidiarlo, se lo digo porque me interesa su futuro- Admitió haciendo un gesto prudente.

Él se salió con la cabeza retumbándole como tambor sin parar, tantos pensamientos en un solo día le daban migrañas inacabables e insoportables.

Añoraba llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Pasando por la entrada principal de la institución, notó que alguien lo esperaba en la banqueta con una bicicleta en mano: Kotoko.

-Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Estudio aquí- Apuntó a la escuela con cara desencajada.

-No me refiero a eso- Farfulló sin poderse mantener compuesto ante la terrible migraña.

-Watanabe-kun me dijo que estuviste irritado todo el día- Suspiró. -Así que quise esperarte-

-No pedí tu lástima- Se llevó la mano a la frente en dramatismo.

-Móntate en el asiento trasero, puedo pedalear con alguien atrás- Le hizo seña de sentarse en el asiento trasero de la bicicleta.

-No aceptaré ayuda de una chica- Respingó arrugando la nariz.

-Puede que sea una chica pero tengo la fuerza y el valor de un hombre- Alzó los puños con orgullo. -Ahora móntate y deja de quejarte-

-Kotoko-

-Hagamos una apuesta- Propuso.

-Apuesta?- Repitió frunciendo el ceño. Asintió.

-El que anote veinte puntos- Habló refiriéndose al basquetbol. -Le debe al otro una comida- Sonaba muy confiada, por lo que no dudó mucho; necesitaba descargar sus frustraciones de una u otra manera.

-Bien- Accedió viendo que no tenia otra alternativa mas que obedecerle.

Se montó en la bicicleta en el asiento trasero, para su sorpresa, cupo perfectamente en el espacio. Colocó su mochila en su regazo para evitar que esta se cayera.

El viaje en bicicleta fue placentero, como si volara entre las calles de la ciudad que conocía toda su vida; el aire fresco de otoño le tranquilizaba como un sedante, el sonido de los pedales era constante y suave a la vez.

La fuerza de esa chica le impresionaba con creces porque no se imaginaba que pudiera pedalear con el peso de él y el de ella juntos.

-Llegamos- Anunció adentrándose con la bicicleta hacia una cancha pública de basquetbol.

Ambos se bajaron, una vez quitándose el traje del uniforme, estiraron brevemente antes de que Kotoko fuera la primera en botar la pelota de un lado a otro entre sus pequeñas manos ágiles

-Quién empieza primero?- Lo miró en reto.

-Tu- La apuntó.

* * *

**Dos horas después…**

-Gané!- Kotoko saltaba alegremente por toda la cancha, con la camisa del uniforme ensopada en sudor y el cabello echo un desastre, sin perder el brillo de siempre.

Naoki no se dejó ganar, en efecto, solo requería de descargar sus frustraciones y no con el propósito de ganar una apuesta propuesta por Kotoko. Aunque admitió que se sintió complacido de verla contenta y brincando como niño pequeño por toda la cancha.

Le agradaba tanto estar en su compañía, sobre todo en ese momento. La sintió tan cerca a pesar de sus anteriores pensamientos que resultaron por ser nocivos para su salud mental y emocional. Ahora, no debía preocuparse tanto por lo anterior y optaría por enfocarse en el presente que tanto placer le estaba dando.

-Oi! Kotoko- La llamó habiendo pasado un rato. -Vámonos por tu comida- Le dijo certero, suavizando su mirada. Ella sonrió luminosa, corrió hacia él con fuerza sin despegar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Naoki se sintió afortunado, ya que algo lindo crecía dentro de él…

Le compró Takoyaki, para luego ofrecerse a darle él un paseo en bicicleta, aprovechando de su buen humor para así aumentar las posibilidades de que entre ellos dos pudiera haber más confianza y mejor comunicación. En pocas palabras, que sus sentimientos fueran certeros.

Pensaría también en su futuro que aunque indeciso entre las posibles carreras a escoger, creía que no terminaría en un buen sitio. Quizá las malas decisiones del pasado le estaban cobrando factura, como efecto de dar todo por echo y no quería dar su brazo a torcer por más que su padre añoraba verlo como el próximo heredero de Pandai.

Sin embargo, decidió no atormentarse estando en compañía de Kotoko, que cantaba melodías y sonreía por haber comido Takoyaki a su lado; diciéndole "Me gusta estar con Naoki-kun" desde luego que se sintió en las nubes.

_A mi también_, se dijo, _a mi también me gusta estar contigo, Kotoko… _

**PD. **(Mención a la canción "Love comes quickly" de Pet Shop Boys)


	20. Primer encuentro musical

_"__En cada mínimo detalle, creo oír tu voz"_

Es verdad que odiaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida, así como también es verdad que cumplir con los estándares impuestos por sus padres le provocaba gran irritación.

Estar en las nubes no era una característica dicha de su comportamiento, y ser un hombre vulnerable a ojos de los demás era un hecho insólito. Prefería morir aplastado por un automóvil que verse vulnerable.

Es verdad que la música no le apasionaba tanto como a Kotoko, pero albergaba cierto interés por conocer sus gustos, la razón detrás de tantas canciones que cantaba en su día a día. La oía cantar despreocupadamente, notaba que compraba casetes cada cierto tiempo que regresaba a casa con una bolsa llena de contenidos cuadrangulares envueltos en cajas de plástico. Esa chica siempre le provocaba la sensación de querer conocer a una persona a parte de él mismo.

El estrés de saber de que presentaría el examen de universidad y el nacional le irritaban y lo zarandeaban en un tumulto de emociones conflictivas...

Si Kotoko podia vivir sin estrés, averiguaría el secreto de tal virtud.

No perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

Un día común y corriente de la semana pasada.

La encontró en el receso acostada con los brazos extendidos en el pasto con los audífonos puestos, los párpados cerrados, y una paz inamovible de su pequeño cuerpo recostado imperturbable de su mundo.

Sintió que no había un sitio en donde no la encontraría. Siempre la terminaba encontrando cuando deseaba verla.

Se acercó con el Bento en su sostén del brazo, suspirando una limitada paz que alcanzó a absorber de la energía que desplegaba sin parar. Lucia tan tranquila que le daba temor moverla, pero ya se encontraba decidido en descubrir el secreto detrás de su pacifismo ilimitado.

Depositó el Bento en el suelo y la sacudió con ambas manos. Despertó enseguida, volteando como cámara de seguridad a todos lados en búsqueda del causante que la despertó de su sueño.

Al reconocerlo se quitó un auricular.

-Naoki-kun- Dijo su nombre con sutileza, casi impasible. Se quedó petrificado como estatua habiéndola visto tan calmada, como si estuviera recargando energías para el día. Otra cuestión surgió: Qué rayos le diría? No lo había planeado. Fue muy descuidado al dar por sentado que le diría el secreto como si leyera sus pensamientos. Ridículo! -Qué se te ofrece?- Le preguntó con gesto interrogante.

-Hm- Fue lo único que pudo suspirar, porque ni hablar pudo.

Ella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Será que querías decirme algo?- Preguntó curiosa. _No! Eso no!_, gritó su cerebro que se devanaba por formular una buena manera de decirle sus cuestiones internas.

-Hm- Volvió a contestar. -Nada- Bufó desviando la mirada, rendido consigo mismo.

-No parece ser nada- Giró su recostada cabeza hacia él. -Creo que venias a escuchar mi música, no es así?- Sonrío pícara, arqueando las cejas. -A que no te resistes en escuchar las maravillas del universo en una canción? Oh!- Exclamó emocionada. -Ya se! O querías volar sin moverte de aquí?-

Como era que sabia las cuestiones que tenia que lidiar? Cómo lo hacia parecer tan sencillo?

Naoki asintió, frustrado con él, no con ella.

-Quería más bien, escuchar tu música- Expuso. -Saber cómo le haces para no tener estrés-

Kotoko no lo pensó mucho, porque de un jalón de brazo lo tiró al suelo junto a ella.

-Oye!- Gritó desprevenido.

-Ven- Le colocó un audífono en su oreja derecha, ajustándolo. -Quiero que cierres tus ojos, Naoki-kun, y que te dejes llevar-

-Eso cómo me va a servir?- Inquirió sin comprender. -Equivale a no hacer nada-

-Claro que no- Agitó la mano en negación. -Es más, permítete el placer de viajar por el mundo dentro de la misma música- Indicó con el dedo. -Pondré una canción y déjate llevar por tu propia imaginación- Enfatizó confiada.

-Funcionará conmigo?- Preguntó dudoso, algo extraño en él. Asintió.

Se acomodó junto a ella y cerró los ojos; no sabia porqué pero confiaba en ella y no lo hacia con cualquiera, ni con su madre.

Relajó su cuerpo y dio inicio a la canción.

"Planeador" de Soda Stereo sonó a través de los audífonos de ambos, embriagando el estado de ánimo de Naoki llevándolo a otro lugar de donde se encontraba, viendo imágenes diversas. Los matices coloreaban un mar de emociones, aquellas que había estado sintiendo en ese momento en que solamente la canción tenia sentido, agregando a la compañía que lo acompañaba en el viaje. Su cuerpo se relajó al igual que su respiración, las decisiones dejaron de valer; la única que valía en su pequeño mundo fantasioso era su compañera de viaje.

No supo cómo, pero rozó ligeramente la punta de sus yemas a la mano de Kotoko, toqueteando la parte dorsal de su mano. La seguridad que le transmitía lo recargaba de energía positiva para sobrellevar los próximos días del examen de universidad que forzosamente debía tomar.

Se había sentido tan frágil, tan fuera de lugar como fuera un ser desencajado con el aire y parte de ello derivaba a su extrema indiferencia, sumándole a su pésimo humor para con las cosas; su forma de lidiar con las personas, además de mala, las alejaba en vez de acercarlas.

Sin embargo, ese momento que compartió con Kotoko fue la clave para que él pudiera encajar las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida a uno menos complejo y más simplificado que el del pasado.

Comprendió que las personas importantes de su vida eran escasas, pero su valor era irremplazable. Kotoko era una de esas personas.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Planeador" de Soda Stereo).


	21. Examen de universidad

-Nao-kun, ya pronto es el examen de la universidad- Habló su padre en el comedor. -Espero que estudies bien-

-No lo quiero tomar- Respingó, llevándose el arroz a la boca.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él, menos los de Kotoko que comía con expresión soñadora.

-Pero si es tu futuro del que hablamos- Arrugó el gesto alzando la voz.

-Ay cariño, de seguro está jugando contigo- Confesó tomando un poco de agua. -Pero si los tranquiliza tomaré el examen-

-Serás el sucesor de mi empresa- Recalcó su padre, una vena resaltó a la altura de la sien. -Desde niño lo has sabido-

Naoki, sin querer preocupar a su tan estresado padre, optó por quedarse callado ante ese argumento.

-Se refiere a Pandai?- Preguntó Kotoko con gesto despreocupado.

-Por supuesto, Kotoko-chan- Respondió orgullosa su madre. -Te interesaría formar parte del equipo?- Ella negó la cabeza, con los cachetes inflados de comida y los ojos brillosos. Se notaba su amor por la comida.

-Aún no se muy bien lo que quiero- Se pasó la comida de un intento. -Pero pensaba estudiar cinematografía, ya saben, ser directora de cine-

-Directora de cine, hija?- Se atragantó Shigeo. -A mi no me dijiste nada de eso-

-No necesito decirte hasta estar segura- Refutó portando una mirada retadora.

-Pero…- Shigeo quiso defenderse, pero al parecer vio iluso hacerlo.

-Papá yo decido mi futuro- Encaró seriamente. -Permiso- Se disculpó con los demás y se subio al cuarto, siendo seguida por Yuuki como un resorte.

-Baka, escuchamos otro disco?- Su inocente y curiosa voz sonaba desde las escaleras.

-Seguro- Exclamó ella desde las escaleras. Se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta y Shigeo dio un suspiro abrumado.

-Esa niña- Shigeo agachó la cabeza preocupado. -Siempre hace lo que quiere sin importarle las opiniones de los demás-

-A mi me agrada tu hija, Ai-chan- Dijo su padre. -Es una buena niña, muy cariñosa y positiva-

-Pero a veces lo veo como un problema porque se la pasa haciendo cosas sin avisar- Bebió lo que le quedaba de la taza de té verde. -Siempre ha sido así desde niña- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Nada demandante, eso sí, pero tiene demasiada energía y no se cansa de hacer muchas cosas durante el día. Aunque ya me acostumbre al ruido de escuchar a sus amigos venir a visitarla, que eso es casi siempre, e irla a ver jugar basquetbol en los partidos-

-Algún día entenderá tu preocupación, Ai-Chan- Rectificó su padre.

-Quien sabe si ese día llegue- Negó Shigeo con seguridad.

-No te abrumes, Aihara- Su madre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. -Si se casa con Onii-chan se le quitaran esas rebeldías-

-Quién dijo que me casaré con ella?- Irrumpió él, habiendo terminado su cena.

-Si se llevan tan bien- Argumentó severamente a su hijo, que la miraba con retaguardia. -Y hacen una hermosa pareja- Suspiró con ojos soñadores.

Naoki sabia que si a su madre se le metía una idea, significaba problemas.

-Me retiro-

* * *

Necesitaba acostarse temprano, ya que el examen de la universidad lo presentaría el siguiente día. No estudió como siempre, y se encontraba irritado por tener que presentar el dichoso examen.

Su salud no era impedimento para no presentar el examen y quería tener un pretexto para no hacerlo, pero sería huir de sus responsabilidades y por supuesto que así no trabajaba el gran Irie Naoki. No huiría de sus problemas.

Antes de acostarse pasó por el cuarto de Kotoko con la mente maquinándole ideas de coger un disco y ponerse a escucharlo para disuadir la tensión que su padre le estuvo Imponiendo desde hacía meses. Cada mañana y cada noche le recordaba de las cosas que ya conoce, le persuadía que no se diera el lujo de faltar al examen porque seria el sucesor de Pandai porque así lo decía el.

Se rascaba la cabeza del puro coraje.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él, sentado en la alfombra del cuarto de la chica del habla hispana, la basquetbolista sonriente, la única chica de su agrado.

-Necesito un disco- Pidió inexpresivamente con su aire frío y altivo.

Ella echo un suspiro de sorpresa, con la boca desencajada de su mandíbula y los ojos tan abiertos que pudieran salirse de su rostro. Se miraba tan chistosa que no pudo evitar curvearse los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, de qué quieres?- Se acercó a su columna de discos y la otra de casetes.

-Lo que sea, pero que me relaje- Modificó su pedido, cruzándose de brazos. Ella se llevó una mano al mentón, observando el techo con expresión pensativa. Él la contemplaba mientras la veía pensar en algún disco que satisficiera sus deseos.

Sacó un casete de la columna de casetes, con una portada peculiar: "Confort y música para volar" de Soda Stereo.

-Este te relajara- Se lo extendió amablemente, pero él puso la cara en blanco. Como se supone que lo escuchara si no tiene un reproductor de casetes? Y como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, sacó un walkman del cajón de su escritorio (primer cajón) de color negro y entrada roja. -Un walkman para que lo escuches-

-Un que?- Pregunto incrédulo. En su vida había visto algo así.

-Es un reproductor de casetes, puedes caminar con ella a donde sea- Rectificó con seguridad. -Hasta viene con sus audífonos, mira- Se los enseñó, unos audífonos de color rojo. Le explicó cómo usar el aparato y regresar la cinta del disco para volverlo a reproducir.

Saliendo de la habitación, se fue a la suya dispuesto a escuchar el casete el día siguiente, cuando se desplazara en el metro en dirección donde tendría lugar el examen.

* * *

Revisó el pase de entrada al metro, el pase del examen, los lápices afilados, pluma, celular, billetera, el walkman y el casete, el Bento de su madre y unos borradores. Todo listo y en su lugar.

Bajó a colocarse los zapatos, sintiendo todas las miradas posadas en él y en cada movimiento que ejecutara.

-Kotoko-chan te acompañara- Le avisó su madre con ademán persistente.

-Qué!- Exclamó ella desde el sofá de la sala; lucia pálida y cansada. _L__e habrá pasado algo? _Pensó desconcertado. -Pero…-

-Nada de peros, lo acompañarás- Ordenó con severidad y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la sacó de la casa a fuerzas, lanzándole una chamarra negra para abrigarle los brazos porque usaba una camiseta azul marino con rayas negras.

* * *

En el camino a la estación, notaba que ella se frotaba el lado izquierdo haciendo cara de dolor; le extrañaba verla en ese estado, ya que siempre se encontraba de buen humor.

-Te encuentras bien?- Rompió el silencio, extrañado con la conducta rara de ella.

-Me duele un poco el estómago- Asumió, entrecerrando los párpados. -Nada anormal-

-Bueno si te pasa algo, no me haré responsable- Fingió desinterés, aunque por dentro pensaba lo contrario.

-Viste que tu madre te puso un amuleto de la buena suerte en el maletín?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. De verdad le dolía tanto el estómago?

Revisó su maletín y en efecto, un amuleto de la suerte echo a mano colgaba del agarre del maletín. Color rosado con letras de "buena suerte" en morado. Cuándo le puso eso? _Será cuando le dio la chamarra a Kotoko? Lo más probable._

-Esa mujer- Farfulló molesto.

El color pálido de la tez de Kotoko incrementaba conforme el pasaban de estación a estación, se agachaba y se encogía cuando él "no se daba cuenta" y de seguro lo hacia para no preocuparlo.

Cuando movió el maletín para acomodarse, se dio cuenta de algo.

El amuleto que su madre le colocó forzosamente se había atorado en las puertas del metro.

_Maldición_.

-Qué ocurre?- Kotoko lo miró confundida.

-Mi maleta, se atoró- Dijo con mezcla de preocupación y de fortuna.

-Yo la saco-

-No es necesario- Protestó.

-La sacaré yo, ahora vete- Ordenó apuntando a la puerta de salida.

No le dejo ni hablar, porque ya estaba jalando el amuleto de las puertas; de pronto, sacó una navaja de su pantalón estilo bermudas y cortó con un movimiento el amuleto, haciendo que la maleta se abriera y sus pertenencias se cayeran.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron en su parada, él alarmado comenzó a rejuntar las cosas.

-Toma el pase y vete- le lanzó el pase como misil a su pecho. -Yo te llevare el resto-

-Pero tu estómago-

-Tu examen es más importante que mi salud-

-Ko-

-Corre-

No tuvo otra opción mas que irse a rastras del metro, caminando con persistencia rumbo al lugar del examen. Una oleada de culpa le recorría en el pecho, verá que se llevó su casete y el walkman en el camino al examen, aunque no supiera el motivo oculto, ella no era tan cabezota como creía.

Siempre se impresionaba con esa chica, siempre lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía y él solo la asesoraba cuando quería y no le daba nada a cambio; se sintió patético al ver que sin motivos de vivir a futuro y una vida vacía le estaban afectando gravemente a su conciencia.

Caminaba con prisa a la entrada de la institución donde se llevará a cabo el mentado examen que no quería hacer: La universidad de Tokio.

Se detuvo ahí y se plantó con los pies firmes en la entrada, viendo que le quedaban diez minutos para poder entrar, se quedo ahí estático e inmune a los comentarios de su físico de las chicas que iban llegando, sobretodo de una pelinegra atractiva de pelos rizados hasta la cintura que le guiñó el ojo. Recordó que ella iba en el equipo de tenis de la otra preparatoria donde compitió en el último torneo de tenis.

_Que se apure esa chica, _pensó.

_Espero que esté bien. _

_Y si se colapsó en la calle? Quién la ayudara?_

El corazón se le apretó y una sensación sofocante le invadió. Maquinaba escenarios donde ella pudo haberse perdido, colapsado, todo lo peor.

-Naoki-kun!- Un grito de una voz familiar provino de una cuadra. Kotoko. Ella corría sudada, exhausta y más pálida que antes; sostenía su maletín con sus pertenencias. -Ten- Al darle sus cosas, antes de agradecerle, ella se colapsó en el suelo frente a él, su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el cemento de la banqueta.

-Kotoko!- Logró articular. Entró en pánico. -Kotoko!- No reaccionaba. _Maldición_, pensó.

La sacudió estando en cuclillas, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, su mano exploró sobre su frente en caso de tener señales de fiebre. En efecto, ella ardía en fiebre.

La tomó en brazos analizando lo ligera que era.

-Disculpen, dónde está el hospital?-

Le preguntó a dos chicas, entre ellas la pelinegra que se regresó al verle preocupado por Kotoko. Ellas parpadearon alarmadas al ver el cuerpo de Kotoko entre sus brazos en estado inconsciente.

-Ve al siguiente edificio, esta el hospital universitario- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Gracias-

-Esperemos que su novia este bien- Dijo la otra chica con timidez.

Se fue paso breve, dando zancadas largas corriendo a toda marcha queriendo saber la condición de la chica; estaba en pánico total al ver cómo cayó contra el cemento de la banqueta, y el sonido fuerte que retumbó con el mismo golpe.

La llevaría al hospital como medio para compensarle todo lo que ella había hecho por el hasta ahora, los quería devolver, sin dudar por un minuto ayudarla en peligro.

Le agradaba demasiado como para dejarla tirada e inconsciente en la banqueta.

Se preguntó qué clase de expresión portaba porque para que le dijeran que esperaban que su novia estuviera bien, tan preocupado se veía para que pensaran así de él?.

Sacudió la cabeza, estando a punto de llegar al hospital universitario.

_Pronto estarás bien Kotoko_, dijo en su mente. _Pronto estarás saludable y jugando basquet._

* * *

Impacientado por la abrumadora espera por saber los resultados de la chica, no quiso llamarles a sus padres por el momento y se inmuto a ponerse a escuchar el casete que ella le había dado la noche anterior, uso el walkman y se sentó en la sala de espera con la cabeza recargada en la pared y las manos a los costados. El aparato colocado en su regazo.

Respiraba profundamente y pausado, relajando sus músculos, con la sensación de haber corrido un maratón sin tener una meta precisa, sin ganar medalla de oro.

Las canciones del disco lo transportaban a un lugar especial, un momento donde solo la música le hablaba y no debía de preocuparse por lo que sucediera en el futuro. Sus responsabilidades en ese momento eran asegurarse que la salud de la chica estuviera perfecta. Los exámenes eran lo de menos.

Se dio palmadas en el hombro, satisfecho por haber actuado rápido y frío.

Otra persona hubiera entrado en pánico total y se hubiera bloqueado de hacer algo al respecto; él la llevó al hospital con todas sus fuerzas sin dudarlo siquiera.

De pronto el doctor entro a la sala de espera:

-Familiares de Aihara Kotoko-

Él se quitó los audífonos y se levantó como resorte. Las manos le sudaban de los nervios.

-La condición de la chica no es grave, solo es apendicitis- Dijo con calma, con el cabello blanco y rizados, los lentes chiquitos como anteojos y una bata blanca médica. -La operamos y ahorita está anestesiada, aunque- Se acomodó los lentes abriendo los ojos en desconcierto. -Me impresiona que con el dolor de la apendicitis haya corrido un maratón de cinco kilómetros sin haberse retorcido del dolor a la mitad del camino, esa chica tiene mucha resistencia. Por lo que el tiempo de recuperación será breve-

-Cinco kilómetros?- Repitió incrédulo.

-En efecto, lo determinamos por el desgaste muscular- Respondió. -No se preocupe, su novia estará perfecta en menos de dos semanas, solo necesitará terapia física para que la cicatriz no afecte su rendimiento físico-

-No es mi novia- Aclaró carraspeando la garganta. El doctor lo miró escaneándole el gesto.

-Es un pésimo mentiroso, joven- Se rió incrédulo, bajó la mirada. -Me retiro-

En ese momento no quiso detenerse a ver su cara en el espejo del baño del hospital, por lo que creyó que era el instante ideal para llamar a su madre y explicarle la situación de la chica.

-Onii-chan- Saludó su hermano desde la otra línea.

-Pásame a madre- Exigió llevándose la mano a la frente. Sentía un peso menos de encima. _Al menos esta bien,_ pensó aliviado.

-Onii-chan, qué sucede? No estas presentando tus exámenes?-

-Kotoko- Habló manteniendo la cordura. -Está en el hospital-

-Ay no puede ser!- Gritó asustada. -Que le pasó? Cómo esta? Es grave? -

-Esta bien, solo es apendicitis- Afirmó con frialdad. -Estoy en el hospital de la universidad, pueden venir cuando puedan-

Colgó el celular, indispuesto a escuchar balbuceos y sermones de su madre preocupada y de su padre molesto con él por no haber tomado el examen.

Un aviso de hambre por parte de su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se frotó el estómago vacío dispuesto a salirse a comer y olvidarse de la escena de Kotoko colapsada, pero sabía que debía esperar en el hospital hasta la llegada de su familia. Si no los esperaba, lo regañarían con la excusa de ser un pésimo hijo, detalle bien sabido por él.

En lo que esperaba a la llegada de los demás se puso a pensar en porqué reaccionó de la manera en que lo hizo. Por qué Kotoko era tan importante para él? Cuál era el origen de tanta atracción hacia ella? Como si la teoría de los polos opuestos se atraen fuera impuesta sobre él porque la padecía como un pegamento que no se despegaba.  
Dejando eso de lado, Kotoko si formaba parte importante en su vida, de eso no dudaba en lo más mínimo, y además preocuparse por sus compañeros no era lo suyo, solo lo hacia con sus amigos, aunque solo tuviera uno. Ahora tenía la duda de si clasificar a Kotoko como amiga o "persona especial", quizás derivaba mucho un tema tan complejo para Naoki de descifrar en un santiamén, ni en sus más remotos sueños lo haría.

Persona especial... sin duda la pondría en ese contexto, por si acaso.

**PD.** Primera aparición de Matsumoto.

**NOTA:** Le corregí algunas cosas que quite por error, una disculpa y continúen disfrutando de la lectura.


	22. Recuperación y confusión

Kotoko no tardó en despertar con la cara desencajada, estado del mismo shock que su condición proclamaba; Naoki permaneció a su lado en cuanto regreso de comer algo en el restaurante local. Un katsudon fue suficiente para saciar su apetito.

En cuanto a la familia fue al hospital una vez enterados que la condición de Kotoko fuera estable. Ella, por su parte, ya se quería ir a la casa y descansar, pero por recomendaciones médicas y pronta recuperación necesitaba quedarse dos semanas cuanto mucho.

Entre respingos y frustraciones, aceptó dicha condición.

Por las próximas dos semanas le trajeron discos, el otro walkman que poseía (Yuuki conocía el lugar donde lo guarda), algunas películas, la tarea acumulada y la comida de la Sra. Irie.

Él se paseaba en veces a revisar cómo se encontraba ella, por ende de que sentía su ausencia en la casa, prefería ir a verla de reojo si estaba en rehabilitación física y cuando estaba en cama, platicaban un poco.

No quería parecer interesado en ella, porque su madre notaría ese cambio en él y le estaría molestando cada que lo viera.

Lo que le provocaba dolores de cabeza, fue cuando la visitó el cara de chango haciendo un escándalo por tener el derecho de verla; Kotoko solamente le dejo estar unos cuantos minutos por prudencia y también por ser buena onda con las personas. Pero si fuera por él, le prohibiera todo paso al hospital desde la mera entrada.

Se frotaba la cabeza cuando escuchaba esa voz chillona y estúpida.

Ryo y las amigas de kotoko (Jinko y Satomi) la fueron a visitar preocupadas por verla en una camilla de hospital.

-Ay Kotoko, eres tan descuidada- Dijo la güera de pelo rizado, se miraba la más madura del trio de chicas. La de nombre Satomi, novia de Ryo.

-Resiliente, querrás decir- Corrigió Kotoko con seguridad.

-Eso no es resiliencia- Dijo la de pelo lacio y negro, Jinko. -Es imprudencia-

-Auch, eso duele- Dijo Ryo con cara de dolor. -Aunque mi amiga es bastante resiliente-Colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, sentado en la camilla. Satomi al ver eso, hizo una escena de celos enfrente de él, detalle que le llamó la atención. Los celos era un tema desconocido para el genio, así que presenciarlo le resultó un acto ridículo que dijo que eso no le pasaría a él, siendo el prodigio que era, padecer esos sentimientos inseguros no eran lo suyo.

* * *

Un mes pasó y el significado de subir de promedio para graduarse la siguiente primavera les cayó a todos el veinte de apurarse a estudiar; Naoki miraba que todos los estudiantes de todos los grados estudiaban con fiereza los temas de los tres años de la preparatoria. Le daba gracia verlos retorcerse al estudiar y quererse aprender algo luego de andar de holgazanes durante el resto de la prepa.

_Pobres tontos_, pensaba.

_Esa chica tiene más avance que todos ustedes_, se decía al recordar a Kotoko.

Dos veces ocupando el lugar de los cincuenta mejores, contradecía las leyes de lo posible y les tapó la boca a todos los que la etiquetaban de tonta.

Sin embargo, Kotoko llevaba dos semanas llegando tarde a casa y con el cansancio a flote en su cara; las practicas de basquetbol se convirtieron en una exigencia notable, ya que ella recién regresaba a competir y necesitaba estar a la par con sus compañeros del equipo.

Peor, había algo que lo dejaba intranquilo.

Pensaba que a lo mejor estaría ocupada con alguien más y la sensación de desaliento le invadía cada que se figuraba eso. No se entendía a él mismo cuando pensaba en diferentes situaciones de esa chica con alguien.

Sacudía la cabeza cuando esas ideas ridículas le pasaban por su prodigiosa mente.

_No es momento para andar pensando estupideces,_ se regañaba cuando pensaba de esa manera.

Se consolaba con ver a Watanabe entristecido por haber sido rechazado por esa chica, el orgullo y satisfacción de verle decaído por no tener chance con ella le alegraba el día.

_No puede estar con otro hombre mas que conmigo._ Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensar, alarmado por tener dichos pensamientos tan corrosivos para su salud emocional.

Concentrarse en clases le resultaba difícil porque se la imaginaba con otro.

Esa chica lo trastornaba, lo volvía paranoico cuando no era alguien de ese calibre.

No podía evitarlo porque se decía que era su amiga y por lo tanto desarrolló cierta afinidad por la chica,_ solo es eso. _.

Pero, estaba claro que esos eran puros pretextos para no doblegar su orgullo, en pocas palabras, para no admitir algo que era bastante obvio. Muy claro estaba que le gustaba esa chica, que lo que sentía por ella era mera atracción por su parte, una inefable atracción.

Como le había sucedido anteriormente, la mente enamorada suele ser cruel con las personas que no se percatan de estarlo; inician los celos retrospectivos, los pensamientos alocados, los impulsos subversivos, las sensaciones dolorosas cuando la miraba con otro, los deseos de poder tenerla para él mismo.


	23. Sesiones de estudio

_"__Quiero sentir tu cuerpo, acercándose, quiero soñar un paraíso y no volver"_

Acostado bajo las cobijas, su cuerpo relajado se dejaba entrever por la noche estrellada desde su ventana, la observaba receloso y deseoso de volar en la noche.  
Una sensación de calor lo invadió regocijante, un cuerpo pequeño y cálido lo tomaba de la mano mientras se adentraba a las cobijas, sintiendo el aire de su respiración que se acercaba a la suya.

Él, hipnotizado por la fragancia, envolvió el cuerpo entre sus largos brazos, oliendo el aroma embriagante de mujer traspasar sus poros, alocando sus instintos que le eran desconocidos. Deseoso de más, beso su cuello suave y deslizando sus manos sobre su cintura, dejaba que sus labios recorrieran el rostro de la persona con ternura hasta llegar a sus labios, donde saboreaba la sensación de querer más, de anhelar más, de incrementar sus sensaciones, de sentirse bien, de…

El sonido de la alarma y los ruidos de su hermano al despertar le hicieron entrar en razón. Lo que paso, fue un sueño? Que mal gusto para el joven Irie Naoki que pasaba el mejor momento de su corta vida en un mar de emociones placenteras, y que fuera mentira. Que mala jugada.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer y sus manos temblaban por la adrenalina, su respiración agitada le daba entender que no fue cualquier sueño. Fue un sueño de un hombre de su edad, un sueño normal de entre los individuos de la población.

Significaba un deseo de su subconsciente implorándole explorar su cuerpo, las emociones que lo orillaban a sentirse de ese modo y la forma en la que vivía aislado de todo le confinaba a estar reprimido de deseos y emociones.

Lo peor del caso fue haber soñado con la chica que vivía en su casa: Aihara Kotoko.

Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo y para colmo le gustó.

Se tapó entre las cobijas para que su hermano no le viera la cara colorada por haber tenido su primer sueño de adulto. Su corazón le latía con fuerza hasta la garganta y el sabor de su boca seca le incitaba beber agua lo más pronto posible.

-Onii-chan, te estas enfermando?- Preguntó su hermano, con la cara pegada a la suya.

-Estoy bien- Se quejó mientras se volteaba al otro lado con la mente abochornada.

-Esa Baka ya esta despierta- Se bajó de su cama y se alistó rápidamente.

-Hmmm- No quería verla, ni escucharla. Se sentía avergonzado por haber soñado con ella de esa manera, fue como haberle faltado el respeto y no le gustaba. Kotoko es su amiga, solo eso. No, mentira, no lo era, ella era la "persona especial".

Se vistió a duras penas y bajó a tomar el desayuno, antes de irse a la escuela.

* * *

Llegando a casa, notó un gran número de zapatos en la entrada, se quedó estupefacto estudiando los pares de zapatos. _Son escolares_, pensó.

-Ya llegue- Avisó.

-Bienvenido Irie-san- Un coro de voces le dieron la bienvenida, todos ordenados en círculo en la sala. Él los miró en blanco, con los ojos como platos. _Qué significa esto?._

-Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó fastidiado y sin poder asimilar el por qué de su presencia en su hogar.

-Queremos pedirte asesorías- Dijo uno de los que se juntaba con Kinnosuke.

-Por favor- Dijo el otro que se juntaba con Kinnosuke.

-Kotoko no sabe nada de esto, nos matara si se entera- Dijo Satomi. -Queremos pasar de año-

-No le diremos a Kotoko de esto- Complementó Jinko. -Ayúdanos- Corearon el resto de los estudiantes de la clase F.

-Ay Onii-chan, ayúdales no? Son amigos de Kotoko-chan- Interceptó su madre con placer de ver a los estudiantes en casa. -Harás puntos de esta manera- Le guiñó el ojo de manera picarona.

-Pero-

-Es una orden, hijo- Dijo con severidad, detalle que no podia zafarse por más que quisiera. -Kotoko-chan estuviera decepcionada de ti si se entera que trataste mal a sus compañeros-

Con solo mencionarle ese nombre, se coloró por dentro. Kotoko lo volvió paranoico con las mujeres y ahora asesoraría al resto de sus compañeros.

Por que debía de sufrir tanto por una persona? Pero no era la culpa de Kotoko, ellos claramente dijeron que ella no estaba enterada de ese trato, por lo que ella no le diría nada al respecto.

-Esta bien, les ayudaré- Admitió la derrota. Qué otra cosa podía hacer? negarse? Ni loco se enfrentaría a los sermones de su imprudente madre, quién sabe el has bajo la manga que tuviera para sobornarlo a cumplir con el favor que le estaban pidiendo.

-Gracias, Irie-san- Todos dijeron en orden. -No le diremos a Kotoko- Juraron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Probablemente ella se molestaría porque lo molestaban a él, _al menos tiene decencia de respetar mis decisiones y mis gustos, no como estos tontos que ni siquiera se interesaron por sus estudios hasta el final y vienen aquí a molestarme como si fuera el último hombre en el planeta_, se dijo al irlos asesorando en el proceso.

Cuando sus dolores de cuello y cabeza le perseguían como un virus, se consolaba con el walkman y un buen disco de música. A veces se metía al cuarto de Kotoko sin avisar y tomaba un casete, luego de devolver el casete anterior. Trataba de ser precavido en no desorganizar el orden en que los casetes estaban acomodados, ya que estaban en orden alfabético, para su sorpresa.

_Esa chica le pone empeño a lo que le interesa_, pensaba.

_Me pregunto por qué llegara tarde estas semanas? Estará en apuros como siempre? El basquet se ha vuelto demasiado exigente para ella? Pero si se acaba de recuperar de la apendicitis, si sigue así recaerá, por qué debería de preocuparme tanto si ya es mayor de edad?_

Se contradecía cuando se le venia ella a la mente, lo trastornaba y lo volvía inseguro y paranoico.

A regañadientes asesoraba clandestinamente a los estudiantes de la clase F, batallando en explicarles conceptos de primaria y operaciones de secundaria. Si Kotoko no era la más inteligente, al menos aprendía rápido, pero estos… sin palabras.

_Los monos aprenden más rápido que estos tipos_, se decía en estrés.

No llegaran a ningún lado con esa actitud, vacilando de un lado a otro y subestimando los estudios.

De todas maneras, estaba atado de manos, porque no podía zafarse de ese juramento de ayudarles a estudiar y pasar los exámenes.

Ya no miraba a Kotoko con frecuencia y su adrenalina del sueño con ella disipaba con el pasar de los días.

Inconscientemente la extrañaba y por eso entraba a su recámara a escoger discos del grupo que fuera, eso no importaba, quería tener algo de ella por muy insignificante que parezca.

Se detenía a oler el aroma de dulce que invadía la recámara de la chica, los pósters de Soda Stereo, el halcón milenario, un póster miniatura de guerra de las galaxias, el estéreo, su ropa tirada alrededor de la alfombra. Cuando se percataba de su acción, salía como bala del cuarto para encerrarse en el suyo y colocarse los audífonos y ponerle play al walkman.

Los discos que llevaban gustándole mucho eran los de Pink Floyd. Lo relajaban tanto que se quedaba dormido con los auriculares puestos, hasta se los colocaba en el metro y ahí se perdía en el recorrido como si la tensión de las sesiones de estudio con los clase F desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra.

Se refugiaba en la música, y eso le hacia verse diferente a su faceta de chico frío e indiferente, porque su gusto por la música había cambiado drásticamente y para bien.

_Me estoy convirtiendo en el tipo de chicos que le gustan a Kotoko_, pensaba cuando la miraba a lo lejos jugando basquet en el receso. Se ensimismaba al verle jugar, sonreír, correr velozmente por la cancha, adentrar el balón a la canasta, quitarse el traje a causa del sudor y verla moverse con la camisa puesta y la corbata roja. Su cabello corto danzar al ritmo de sus movimientos y sin querer se hipnotizaba.

* * *

-Usen la fórmula que les di para resolver esa operación- Habló claro y fuerte. Llevándose la mano a la frente, crispado por la inutilidad de los estudiantes.

-Sensei, vuélvela a explicar- Dijo Jinko.

Él apretó los dientes,_ solo Kotoko me puede decir Sensei,_ resopló en su mente.

-De acuerdo, pero presten atención- Alzó la voz con molestia.

-Hai, Sensei-

Volvió a apretar los dientes, tensando la mandíbula a punto de estallar.

Aborrecía que le dijeran Sensei.

-Ah ya le entiendo mejor- Satomi dijo con orgullo y displicencia.

-Ahora resuelvan estos ejercicios empleando la misma fórmula, con esto podrán obtener por lo menos sesenta puntos en el examen- Afirmó con autoridad. -Luego pasaremos a química y será lo último que vendrá en el examen-

-Hai, Sensei-

_De nuevo con sus fanfarronerías, que tipo de cerebro tienen estos inútiles?,_ pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "En camino" de Soda Stereo)


	24. Mi futuro y mis sueños

_"__Mereces lo que sueñas" _

El genio Irie Naoki descansaba en el patio trasero de su enorme casa, una mansión ubicaba en el barrio de Setagawa; contemplaba la noche estrellada—como en su sueño— admirando los pequeños puntos blancos del cielo de noche, el aire fresco de otoño revoloteando sobre sus pupilas. Sus manos se abrían ante el paso del viento.

Estaba agotado por haber terminado las asesorías de tres semanas con los chicos de la clase F, sobretodo, porque el dolor de su cuello se había extendido al hombro y resultaba ser insoportable.

-Naoki-kun, hola- Kotoko apareció detrás de él sosteniendo una taza de té caliente. Él asintió. -Ya me entere- Dijo cabeceando de curiosidad. -Estuviste ayudando a mis compañeros estos días-

-Cómo supiste?- No quiso negarlo. Se giró a verla mejor, ella esbozaba una sonrisa amistosa, usando unos pants rojos con lineas blancas a los lados y el cabello acomodado de lado de modo que su cara se apreciaba más con detalle.

-A mi no me engañan ellos- Presumió. -Te traje té, de seguro te estresaste con esos locos- Le ofreció el té de manzanilla siendo sostenido por sus pequeñas manos. Él agradecido, aceptó.

-Al menos los superaste- Halagó. -Ellos parecían que iban en kínder-

-Me imagine que dirías eso- Echó una risilla. -Siempre holgazanean- Él la miró receloso, a lo que ella defendió. -Yo también, pero no tanto como antes-

-Siempre dices excusas- Farfulló altivo, bebiendo un poco de su té de manzanilla, dándose cuenta que le puso una pizca de miel.

-Patrañas- Resopló de una manera chistosa, él curveó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. -En fin, gracias por ayudar a mis compañeros- Hizo una reverencia de cabeza. -También quieren ir a la universidad, pero no se si puedan entrar, todos queremos ir a la uní a estudiar-

-Por qué?- Preguntó interesado. Bebió un poco más de la bebida. -Cuál es el punto de estudiar en una universidad? Por qué tienen tantas ganas de entrar?-

Ella meditó unos segundos, poniendo expresión pensativa—otra acción que le daba gracia—.

-Creo que es porque quieren ser algo en la vida- Dijo suponiendo. -Digo, es similar a lo que te dije cuando tuvimos la casa sola y te conté mis pensamientos; quieren conocer lo que en casa no puedes conocer, lo que te priva de los placeres de vivir y de explorar en distintos lugares en el mundo-

-Tu sabes lo que quieres ser?- Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Sí- Hizo seña de aprobación. -Quiero ser directora de cine-

-Por qué?- Inquirió.

-Porque me gusta el filme- Dijo con simpleza. -Me gusta todo, diálogo, cinematografía, música, iluminación, actuación, creatividad e imaginación, ingenio, viajar por todo el mundo- Parecía apasionada por eso, los ojos le brillaban, sus expresiones cambiaban con pasión y amor. -Me gusta grabar, a veces llevo mi cámara de video y me pongo a filmar lo que me llame la atención en ese momento- Se detuvo en seco como recordando algo. -Y tu Naoki-kun, sabes qué quieres ser?-

Se quedó paralizado, dudoso y temeroso. Tensó la mandíbula y el resto de su cuerpo en instantes.

-No-

-Ya veo- Hizo una mueca como pensando. -Por qué no te conviertes en doctor?- Sugirió emocionada. Él suspiró de sorpresa. -Sí, tienes el perfil de ser un excelente doctor, con ese cerebro prodigioso puedes salvar muchas vidas, tienes mucho que aportar; es una profesión noble y respetuosa- Aseguró. -Qué te parece?-

-Yo? Convertirme en doctor?- Inquirió estupefacto. Ella asintió.

-Harás un excelente trabajo y estoy segurísima de que lo lograrás, tengo mucha fe en ti, Naoki-kun- Hizo señal de puños en alto.

-No lo había pensado- Comentó azorado con la sugerencia, no le sonaba tan mal.

-Es una sugerencia- Le guiñó el ojo con orgullo. -Recuerda esto 'Mereces lo que sueñas'- Citó antes de retirarse con un -Bueno, me iré a la cama, buenas noches, Naoki-kun-

-Buenas noches, Kotoko-

Esa noche durmió pensando en la sugerencia de ella: ser doctor. No le había pasado por la cabeza el considerar esa profesión, el dedicarse y esforzarse por salvar una vida.

Le agradó la idea, le causaba cierto placer imaginarse a él con bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgado alrededor de su cuello. _Hmm no suena tan mal,_ pensó antes de dejarse caer en un absurdo y largo sueño.

Despertando realizó que era otro día más de clases y por lo tanto, no debía darse el lujo de dormir en los brazos de Morfeo hasta el anochecer.

El abatimiento era parte del pasado porque su presente estaba lleno de energía positiva y todo gracias a esa chica. Le metió la maravillosa idea de convertirse en doctor y eso le gustaba.

**PD. **(Mención a la canción de "Beautiful" De Gustavo Cerati) 


	25. Navidad en familia

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado con revuelo y un cambio drástico en el clima; Naoki estuvo leyendo temas de introducción a la medicina en su computador portátil, cuando su hermano estaba durmiendo y el resto de su familia. Noches sin dormir valían la pena al irse asombrando de la carrera de medicina y todas las áreas que podían abarcar.

Su amigo Watanabe le llamó por la tarde diciéndole si podían ir a la librería a comprar un libro de derecho, ya que él se decidió por esa carrera. Naoki iría a acompañarle, teniendo en mente que no se arriesgaría en decirle muchos detalles de su nueva y primer meta.

Quedaron de verse en la estación del metro.

-Naoki-kun- Le saludó sonriente, su cabello rizado había crecido un poco y sus lentes cambiaron de modelo a uno moderno. Se miraba joven y apuesto con el nuevo aspecto que portaba. -Me alegra que hayas venido-

-Watanabe- Suspiró. -Vamos-

Se subieron al metro, platicando sobre sus vacaciones y lo que habían hecho en casa en esos días sin estudiar.

-Cómo se encuentra Aihara-san?- Inquirió ansioso.

-Bien, supongo- Arrugó la nariz. _No que la superaría algún día?_ pensó.

-Dije que la olvidaría, pero me encanta- Comentó con ojos iluminados. -Es una chica única-

-Tienes gustos peculiares- Respingó, arrugando el gesto, desviando la mirada y con las manos en el abrigo. -Fíjate en otras chicas, ella no se fijaría en ti-

-A veces pienso que estas celoso- Lo empujó con el codo, perturbado con la actitud de su amigo.

-Celoso yo?- Se rió irónico. -No soy tu-

-Por supuesto que lo estas- Asumió, apuntándolo firmemente. -La respuesta está en tus narices y aun así no lo admites-

-Deja de fastidiar- Se quejó.

-Como tu quieras- Se hizo el desentendido. -Bueno, fingiré que no dije nada, de acuerdo?-

Naoki asintió resignado.

Bajándose del metro, su cabeza estaba echa un caos: Celos? Eso nunca lo había experimentado ni sabia qué eran. _Celos? Que son? Un especie de envidia? O un comportamiento? Jamás lo había escuchado. _

Pero no le tomaría importancia mientras se encuentre en compañía de su amigo, solo lo acompañaría a comprar el libro de derecho, se irían por un café y se regresaría a la casa, así sin más.

Camino a la librería, se frenó en seco al reconocer esa figura inconfundible. _Kotoko, qué hace ahí?_

En efecto, Kotoko estaba usando un uniforme de mesera blanco y un sombrero blanco en forma de círculo, sacando la basura del restaurante de su padre. _Por qué esta trabajando ahí?_ El sonido de una voz chillante le hizo estremecerse del coraje. El cara de chango salió con otro tambo de basura cargándolo entre sus brazos usando el mismo uniforme que ella, platicaban amistosamente y hasta se podría decir que se miraban bien.

Qué rayos pasaba con esos dos?

-Aihara-san, que hace ahí?- Por ende, estaba claro que Watanabe se iba a dar cuenta ya que el se detuvo en seco para ver mejor la escena.

-No se- Fue lo que salió de su boca. Estaba estupefacto.

Escuchó la voz de ella desde el otro lado de la calle, hablándole a un cliente que estaba llegando al restaurante.

-El mismo de siempre?- Dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente.

-Sí, por favor- Respondió el señor de mediana edad.

-A la orden- Hizo seña de militar y entró como resorte al lugar.

-Espérame!- La voz chillona de Kin-chan lo sacó de sus casillas.

-Vámonos, Watanabe- Avanzó en breve.

-Pero, Aihara-san-

-Ella esta muy bien ahí,- Dijo fastidiado. -Vámonos ya-

-Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Perfecto!- Alzó la voz, molesto.

_Ese bastardo sin vergüenza no la deja en paz, y encima ella que se deja, por qué? Por qué esta como empleada en el restaurante de su padre? Acaso no decía que es pésima cocinera? Solo cocina café, arroz y tamagoyaki. Algo huele mal y lo averiguaré cuando tenga tiempo._

* * *

Estuvo con su amigo en la librería tratando de disipar el coraje y el fastidio que le invadía el cuerpo, centrando su atención en un libro de introducción a medicina, donde venían términos médicos y temas de fisiología. Fascinado con el libro, se apresuro en comprarlo a expensas de las preguntas de sorpresa de su amigo.

No se encontraba de humor como para lidiar con preguntas, solo quería encerrarse en su recámara y leer, se encontraba irritado al haber visto esa escena que no debió de presenciar; sin embargo, ya lo hizo y debía aguantarse si quería seguir llamándola su persona especial.

Bebió un café americano con Watanabe que pidió un capuchino bien cargado, y dos sándwiches de jamón con queso.

Para colmo, Akisuki Nara fue su mesera en el local donde almorzaban. Su día iba de mal en peor. Esa chica insegura aún estaba loca por él.

-Esa no es la chica que rechazaste?- Preguntó absorto su amigo.

-Ni me la menciones- Se frotó los ojos del fastidio y el dolor de cabeza que le invadía.

-No está fea- Movió los ojos a los lados.

-No que te gusta Kotoko- Le sermoneó.

-Por supuesto que me gusta Aihara-san, eso no cambiará- Afirmó.

Terminaron de comer, viendo que la oscuridad y el frío llenaban los paraderos de la ciudad de Tokio, las probabilidades de que nevara eran del cincuenta por ciento; Él a todas prisas quería llegar a casa para esconder el libro de medicina en uno de los compartimentos de su cuarto, una caja con candado sonaba perfecto.

Perturbado por haber visto a Kotoko con Kinnosuke en el mismo lugar, le fastidiaba aunque tratara de negarlo. Era inevitable para él sentirse así, tal vez porque odiaba tanto a ese tipejo y se le hacia tan poca cosa que aborrecía verle.

El amargo sabor del paladar no se escapaba de el, la sensación de ardor en su pecho le ocasionaba dolor. Un dolor intenso.

En cuanto llegó a casa, cenó pollo frito, arroz con verduras asadas y un poco de sopa miso.

Se subió a dormir con la incertidumbre de no haber tenido el valor de hablar con ella durante la cena, se sentía irritado al verla tan tranquila cenando y charlando con su hermano menor.

* * *

El día de navidad llegó, la nieve acaecía en el cielo nublado y las nubes pareciéndose a algodones de azúcar plasmados desde el cielo, donde Naoki contemplaba el cielo blanco, tapado con un suéter de una pieza y unos vaqueros.

Los Aihara no estaban en casa porque les llevarían la cena de navidad en la noche, ya que se fueron temprano al supermercado y luego a preparar los platillos.

Mientras tanto, se postró en el sofá verde claro con su hermano menor a mirar una de las muchas películas que veía con Kotoko. En ese momento vio Terminator, donde lo molestó durante toda la película diciéndole que era el T-800 hasta cansarlo.

Terminando esa vieron Indiana Jones, una que curiosamente le pareció interesante y agradable; vio Volver al futuro, la cual fue su favorita de ese día, le encantó el concepto y las emociones que experimentó a lo largo de la película. Sintió envidia de Marty Mcfly porque pudo viajar en el tiempo mas que él no disponía de los materiales y la lógica de viajar en el tiempo.

Hasta su padre los acompañó a ver las dos películas entusiasmado al recordar las bromas y las conversaciones del pasado cuando estaba joven y sin problemas de adulto de edad media. Su madre respingaba porque deseaba ponerle a Kotoko un vestido, del cual Naoki pensó que definitivamente ella lo tiraría a la basura, y ante dicho pensar, esbozo una sonrisa de lado.

Llegando el anochecer, los Aihara arribaron a las siete pasadas en el carro del Sr. Aihara; les ayudó a bajar los envases de vidrio y las canastas de deliciosa comida, Kotoko cargaba los regalos de cada uno de los Irie y usaba un suéter de una pieza de navidad —Ugly sweater— de color rojo brillante con un santa en el centro y unas campanas que sonaban cada que ella se movía, unos pantalones holgados de muchos bolsillos de color negro y un gorro navideño en la cabeza.

-Feliz navidad a todos- Gritó anunciando su presencia por todos lados. -Santa llegó-

-Santa no existe- Reprochó Yuuki con una mueca. -Baka-

-Mocoso- Le dijo recelosa. -No me arruines el ambiente, mocoso- Sonaba chistosa con los ojos saltones y la voz alzada.

-No vengas a contagiarnos con tu estupidez, Baka- Gruñó receloso y mañoso.

-"Mocoso"-

-Mamá ya empezó con el español- Chismeó como todo un niño.

-Al menos cállate para poder darte tu regalo "mocoso"- Hizo mueca de dolor. Odiaba cuando Kotoko hablaba en español.

-Regalo?- Escrutinio.

-Efectivamente, les traje regalos a todos ustedes- Se abrió ante los Irie entrando de lleno a la sala.

-Kotoko-chan, no debiste- Dijo apenada la Sra. Irie.

-Claro que debo, me han aguantado estos meses en su vivienda- Mencionó con respeto. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Ya eres parte de la familia- Recalcó la Sra. Irie. -Te considero como la hija que nunca tuve-

-Aprecio el comentario- Dijo entre dientes.

-A ver que nos trajiste, Baka- Protestó Yuuki, queriéndose asomar en la bolsa de regalos que ella cargaba.

Naoki se regresó a su asiento del sofá junto a su padre. El resto estaba de pie, esperando con ansias los regalos de Kotoko.

-Este es para Yuuki-kun- Se lo entregó, envuelto de papel amarillo ámbar con moños rojos alrededor del papel. Era una caja.

Al abrirlo echó un suspiro enorme que parecía que le daría un ataque cardiaco al verlo.

-Un walkman- Gritó emocionado.

-Para que escuches y grabes las canciones que te gusten, también tiene radio FM y AM- Aseguró moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Como se dice, Yuuki- Reprochó la Sra. Irie con severidad.

-Gracias- Dijo avergonzado el niño.

-No problemo- Imitó un tono de voz grave que salió fútil, y los dos hermanos Irie se rieron. -Bueno este es para usted, Oba-sama-

-Oh Kotoko-chan- Lo abrió de inmediato, chillando de alegría al ver que eran dos camisetas de pareja.

-Es para usted también, Oji-san- Aclaró contenta.

Dos camisetas de Disney de pareja: Mickey y Minnie.

-Que bonitas- Elogió la Sra. Irie

-Este es el mejor, el de Naoki-kun- Se lo entregó a él con una sonrisa de nervios, sobándose las manos porque abriera el regalo; él, absorto en lo que lo abría, se sentía cómodo sabiéndose portador de ese regalo, el haber sido tomado en cuenta por ella a cuestas de su mente bochornosa.

Abrió el regalo sin comprender que era el aparato con electrodos.

-Para suicidarme?- Preguntó estupefacto.

-No- Se rió, negando con la cabeza. -Es un TENS-

-Un que?- Arrugó el entrecejo.

-Un relajante muscular, la puedes colocar en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo donde sientas tensión, hasta viene con guía de cómo colocar los electrodos y de cómo limpiarlos luego de su uso- Apuntó con discreción.

-No soy un anciano- Se quejó.

-Naoki-kun, es para cualquier edad- Se rió al verle dudar.

-Como se dice, Onii-chan- Dijo su madre con severidad, enarcando una ceja.

-Gracias- Dijo con recelo.

-Debieron de haberte costado mucho dinero, Kotoko-chan- Habló con desconcierto la Sra. Irie. -Debiste de haber trabajado-

-Por supuesto, trabaje en el restaurante de papá como mesera- Aseguró sonriendo. -También aprendí a cocinar pollo frito y sopa miso-

-Ay que bueno, Kotoko-chan- Chilló la Sra. Irie.

-Al menos no nos mataras de indigestión con esa comida- Fanfarroneó Yuuki.

-Deja de decir tonterías- Le sacó la lengua. -Sé cocinar al menos cuatro platillos bien, no pa?- Miró a su padre que estaba sentado platicando con el Sr. Irie, bebiendo champaña.

-Ah por supuesto- Dijo el Sr. Aihara. -Aprendió a hacerlo como todo profesional-

-Ya vez?- Le sacó la lengua a Yuuki, hasta lamerle el cachete.

-Qué asco!- Chilló el niño con asco, frotándose el cachete frenéticamente con dolor en la cara. Todos se rieron con el chamaco que armaba todo un escándalo.

-No has considerado ser actor, Yuuki-kun?- Burló ella. -Te irá bien en las tragedias-

Naoki se rió complacido con el comentario, hace días que no se reía tanto de algo, de todas maneras se sentía con un peso menos de encima al consolarse con haber recibido un regalo de navidad que a palabras de ella era el "mejor" de todos los regalos.

Se supo triunfal ante eso, _toma eso Kinnosuke_, pensó.

-Onii-chan, no le compraste algo a Kotoko-chan para navidad?- Expresó maliciosa su madre. _El regalo, no le compre nada_, se dijo.

-No-

-Lo supuse- Murmuró con malicia. -Por eso les tomaré una foto conmemorando este día-

Kotoko abrió la boca incómoda y sacada de onda.

-Perdón?- Se atragantó del agua al tiempo que bebía.

-Vente, Kotoko-chan, tómate una foto con tu futuro marido- Chilló la Sra. Irie, sosteniendo la cámara con euforia.

-Marido?- Repuso ella con incredulidad. -No me voy a casar ahora-

-En el futuro, querida- aseguró con persistencia.

Los acomodó de modo que quedaron semi abrazados, él posando un brazo sobre su hombro, alcanzando a percibir el aroma que ella irradiaba a dulce y eso le agradaba.

Naoki se acercó vacilando entre si molestarla para que sonriera y no mantuviera una cara tan incomoda en su presencia.

-Eres el mejor, Onii-chan- Chilló su madre extasiada. Terminó de ajustar su cámara preparada para hacer el flash.

-El mismo de siempre?- Murmuró en su oído burlón.

Al sonido del flash, ella estaba alejada de el con expresión de vergüenza, los ojos como platos y las manos tapando su boca abierta del susto.

-Ah Kotoko-chan, por qué te moviste?- Dijo decepcionada.

La expresión que se llevo de ella fue su mejor regalo de navidad porque fue demasiado chistosa que por suerte no se borrara de su cabeza. Sonrió satisfecho de haber bromeado.


	26. Segundo encuentro musical

_"__Hoy que estás espléndida, y que todo lo iluminas, demos un paseo"_

Sabía que pronto se graduaría de la preparatoria y eso significaba tomar los últimos exámenes y sacar el mejor promedio de la clase. Obviamente él ya sabía que sería el número uno en el salón y del resto de la escuela. No le cabía la menor duda de su gran capacidad de retención de memoria.

Sonreía de gusto por terminar la preparatoria, pero también se tensaba al pensar que podía entrar a la universidad de Tokio sin la compañía que deseaba tener: Kotoko.

Ella era muy capaz para todo aquello que se proponía, pero no había presentado el examen de esa universidad, ya que no contaba con el promedio necesario.

Pensaría con tiempo y detalle lo que decidiría luego de la fiesta de graduación.

Rumiaba por el camino directo a casa, a paso lento y apacible. No se consideraba alguien que caminara tan rápido, pero sí firme contra el pavimento. Sus pasos sonaban sonoros a distancia, como alguien que conocía su personalidad en su mayoría, mas no presumía ser una persona emocional.

Sus emociones para con Kotoko lo sacudían violentamente, lo zarandeaban como presa, víctima de sus impulsos. Las pulsaciones se acrecentaban con el pasar del tiempo, donde esos pequeños momentos tiernos crecían con intensidad formando parte de su solo interior.

Si padecía de incertidumbre, ella lo sacaba del temor extendiéndole la mano para sacarlo del hoyo.

Si desfallecía, lo revivía sin dudarlo.

Resolvería el asunto importante de sus emociones luego de la fiesta, al igual que su futuro. Experimentaría con sus sentimientos hasta comprobar si ella le gustaba como tantas veces lo pensó. Creía que en efecto, le gustaba Kotoko, pero quería estar seguro de ello.

Si se sentía atraído por ella? Sí, es más, era la única mujer que le atraía en toda la preparatoria Tonan.

-Naoki-kun!- Un gritó proveniente de una voz muy conocida por él, le llamaba a lo lejos. -Espérame!- Se frenó en seco, preparado para voltearse y verla llegar.

-Kotoko- Le dijo una vez alcanzándolo desde su bicicleta, pedaleando con fuerza entre sus pequeñas piernas. Su cabello había crecido unos pocos centímetros desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Ahora, le llegaba a los hombros y se sacudía con mucha destreza haciéndola verse aun más linda. -Terminaste tus entrenamientos?- Interrogó.

-Sí- Asintió alzando los puños en alto. -Tendremos el último partido unos días antes de la graduación- Expuso emocionada. -Será la final, espero que ganemos con broche de oro- Sonrió al aire.

-Ya veo- Suspiró, suavizando su mirada.

-No creí que llegaríamos hasta el final- Expresó viéndolo a distancia de un metro.

Una idea extraña y curiosa se la vino a la mente.

-Kotoko- Llamó.

-Sí?- Lo miró con ojos curiosones.

-Dame tu bicicleta- Pidió extendiendo la mano hacia el manubrio.

-Por qué?- Se alejó perpleja, luciendo intimidada, algo que supuso se vio lindo.

-Quiero darte un paseo- Confesó, sintiendo calor en el rostro.

-Eh?!- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al igual que su boca. -Pensé que te la ibas a llevar sin mi- Suspiró aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho en gesto de recuperación del previo susto.

-Quiero darte un paseo- Repitió tenso. -No hagas que me arrepienta- Advirtió trémulo.

-Ah- Acordó con su propuesta. -Sí, adelante- Le tendió la bicicleta con debido cuidado. -Trátala bien-

-Dices que no se usar una bicicleta?- Inquirió irónico. -Si ya he usado la tuya antes-

Ella se rió sola, sentándose en el asiento trasero mientas él comenzó a pedalear tomando un rumbo distinto al de casa.

De pronto, se tornó callada. Este frunció el ceño, dudoso por su repentina actitud. Quiso preguntarle el motivo, pero la sintió pegada a su lado, rozándose a momentos el codo de uno con el otro, como si se comunicaran sin hacerlo verbalmente.

Un lenguaje callado, siendo a la vez certero.

-Naoki-kun- Dijo luego de un cómodo silencio. -Estamos dando una vuelta por el universo?- Preguntó traviesa.

Escuchó bien? Que si estaban dando una vuelta por el universo? Frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender la pregunta y sin tener una respuesta.

-No entiendo- Contestó monótono. Ella se rió ante su falta de palabra, y sacó el walkman de su mochila.

-Te la voy a cantar- Expuso decidida.

-No, por favor- Replicó.

-No canto feo, Naoki-kun- Musitó seria. -Canto bien, bueno eso creo- Se rió entre dientes. -Sigue pedaleando- Ordenó, mientras puso en marcha la canción "Vuelta por el universo" de Cerati-Melero.

Una canción refrescante sonaba a través del walkman, unos matices sonoros coloreaban el recorrido por el distrito de Setagawa; los enigmas que lentamente descifraba con respecto a Kotoko, poco a poco se comprendían con su mente prodigiosa.

La voz de Kotoko al cantar sonaba melodiosa al ritmo de la canción, embriagando la sutileza de una letra bella. Literalmente, sintió que daba la vuelta por el universo, volando por los paisajes de Japón, lugares inmensos y quietos que nunca había puesto pie, lugares donde las personas carecían de ruido y solo existían ellos dos.

Entró a un parque público, dejándose guiar por la canción. Admitió para sí, que la voz de Gustavo Cerati le llegó a gustar mucho, hasta lo hipnotizaba en un aura de misticismo único e inigualable.

Kotoko de pronto se bajo sin dejar de cantar, tomándolo desprevenido, frenando de lleno en el caminito del parque.

-Ko…- Se trabó cuando ella lo tomó de ambas manos habiendo antes depositado el walkman en el suelo; se lo llevó a caminar alrededor del sol que alumbraba el paraje, atravesando con sus rayos las hojas verdes de los árboles que saludaban la pronta primavera. Lo soltó de la mano, al cabo de ver que le seguía el paso.

Parecían un par de tórtolos, pero qué importaba ya? Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Su corazón latía de gozo, su pecho estallaba de alegría, su mente racional estaba en modo apagado, optando por encender su lado emocional.

Girando en torno a la dirección del amor. Derritiendo su corazón más de lo anteriormente expuesto, experimentando un roce de calor sin igual.

Algunas personas los observaban como si fueran un par de locos, pero si a Kotoko no le importaban las opiniones ajenas, tampoco a él.

Él estaba dando una vuelta por el universo y no lo sacarían de allí.

**PD. **(Mención a la canción "Vuelta por el universo" de Cerati-Melero)

**NOTA:** Nos estamos acercando al final de la primera parte, que pronto subiré la segunda una vez terminado la primera.  
Los capítulos de la primera parte los iré subiendo con un poco más de frecuencia para poder concentrarme en la segunda parte, y no hacerlos esperar tanto.

Tiendo a subir capítulos seguido, así que no creo que haya problema con ello.


	27. La discusión del genio

_"__Tal vez lo más suicida sea decirte la verdad" _

-Onii-chan, darás el discurso de clausura?- Preguntó su madre entusiasta, sirviendo la cena.

-Sí- Asintió sin mucho preámbulo. Kotoko abrió los ojos como platos.

-Cuál discurso?- Preguntó azorada. -Hay discursos al terminar la prepa?-

-Kotoko-chan no sabes?- Expresó incrédula su madre. -No estuviste en el discurso de bienvenida de Onii-chan?-

-Ni idea que dio uno- Negó despreocupada.

-Es porque no llegaste a tiempo- Agregó el Sr. Aihara con la ceja enarcada. -Te quedaste jugando basquetbol en la cancha pública con Ryo y los dos no llegaron a la ceremonia de bienvenida-

-Cierto- Dijo recordándolo. -Jugamos y nos saltamos la ceremonia-

-Espero que puedas ver esta, Kotoko-chan- Dijo la Sra. Irie. -Onii-chan da unos discursos sensacionales, como todo un dictador-

-Suena interesante- Ella comentó, comiendo con los cachetes inflados.

-No le entenderás si escuchas su discurso por Baka- Se burló Yuuki. Ella le sacó la lengua con la comida en la boca, parecía un niño de preescolar.

-Iremos todos a ver la ceremonia- Anunció la Sra. Irie con las manos pegadas.

-Si, no nos lo perderíamos por nada- Dijo el Sr. Irie complacido. -Es una ceremonia importante para ustedes dos que terminan una etapa importante en su vida-

-A mi me tocó ser la representante de la clase F junto con Kin-chan- Dijo ella con la boca llena. Naoki se tensó al escuchar ese estorboso nombre. -Aunque tenga mi partido final el jueves, espero levantarme temprano y llegar, si no, que los recoja por mi- Se rió despreocupada.

-Qué tonterías dices, hija?- Arguyó el Sr. Aihara. -Te tengo que grabar pasando al frente-

-Está bien, me aseguraré de ir- Respingó arrugando la nariz. -Si esto te hace feliz, al menos cumplo con eso-

-Así se habla, Kotoko- Suspiró complacido el Sr. Aihara. Ella asintió con una sonrisa inflada por la comida.

-Cambiando de tema, Onii-chan- Su madre le miró con picardía, a lo que él arrugo el ceño. -Le darás a Kotoko-chan tu segundo botón, no es así?-

-Para qué?- Habló el quejumbroso.

-Para expresarle tu afecto-

Kotoko tosió ante el comentario, y él se tensó por todas partes.

-Perdón Oba-sama?-

-Kotoko-chan, no me digas que no estas enamorada de Onii-chan?-

-No- Arrugó el entrecejo con extrañeza.

-Como que no? Si es tan atractivo e inteligente- Respingó su madre con incredulidad.

-Mamá no molestes- Interfirió él pensando en Kamogari Keita, reflexionando que tal vez ese tipo le hizo no quererse volver a enamorar de otro sujeto.

-Pero si son la pareja perfecta- Chilló la Sra. Irie. Kotoko hizo gesto de espanto.

-Cariño, no forcemos a nuestro hijo de esa manera- Habló con calma su padre. -Aunque opino que si hacen buena pareja-

-No decidan mi vida- Naoki expresó coraje, no quería ver la expresión de Kotoko; le daba pena no poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Ella pestañeó al verlo de esa manera, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Onii-chan, yo se lo mejor para ti- Insistió su madre conmocionada.

-Mamá, no decidas por mi, yo puedo hacerlo solo- Aclaró con respeto y seriedad. -No soy un niño-

-Hijo, yo se, pero que mas quisiera verte contento- Dijo decepcionada.

-Él decidirá, cariño, tiene razón- Su padre estaba con el rostro calmado, complacido de ver a su hijo hablar tan prudente y maduro. -Así te veré en Pandai, luces como todo un jefe-

-Me retiro- Anunció Kotoko con gesto serio.

-Kotoko-chan!- Su madre la retuvo. -Hay algún otro muchacho que te guste más que Onii-chan? Si es así, abre los ojos y ve el buen partido que es mi hijo- La sacudió, a lo que una Kotoko desconcertada y con las cejas enarcadas la observaba.

-Noriko, no incomodes a mi hija- Interfirió Shigeo-san alarmado.

-Eso significa que hay alguien- Supuso.

-Había alguien- Ella alzó la voz.

-Alguien? Quién es ese alguien?- Puso las manos como oración, implorando saber.

Naoki decidió intervenir.

-Es Kamogari Keita- Tragó él, tratando de ayudar a su amiga, pensando que si decía quien fue el pasado de ella, quizá su madre no la molestaría tanto. -No es así, Kotoko?- Volteó a verla, esperanzado de que ella dijera el resto de la historia para poder ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró aturdida.

-Cómo sabes eso?- Frunció el entrecejo, mientras el Sr. Aihara abrió la boca. El resto de su familia estaba al borde de los nervios. -No me digas que Ryo te dijo?-

-Quién es ese Kamo..kamo-

-Kamogari Keita, Oba-sama- Aclaró ella con la voz alterada. Se acercó a Naoki que estaba sentado en la silla, mirándole intensamente, lo tomó de la solapa acercándose hasta la nariz. -Cómo te enteraste, Naoki-kun?-

-_Gusto en conocerte, Kamogari Keita, soy Aihara Kotoko de la clase F; _

_No sabes quién soy, cierto? Pero yo sí se quién eres tú. Desde hace dos años te he admirado por tu inteligencia, y por tu genialidad después de haber dado el discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración en el primer año de secundaria. Se que no tengo esperanzas para estar en la misma clase que tú, así que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazón. _

_Kamogari Keita… - _No vio venir el golpe restregado en la cara, cayendo de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto.

-Leíste mi carta! Sin vergüenza- Ella estaba con el rostro crispado, la voz intensa y agresiva.

-Kotoko-chan!- Chilló su madre histérica.

-Hija, detente- La tomó por los brazos su padre antes de que se le encimara con todo. Yukki estaba asustado al ver a la chica enojada. Ella derribó a su padre de un giro inesperado, a lo que él cayó con más gracia que Naoki.

Ella lo tomó de las solapas y lo alzó en el aire de un tirón, a lo que él la cogió de las manos, impresionado porque la situación no salió como se lo esperaba. Creyó que ella estaría contenta y aliviada si él se entrometía y la sacaba de esa incómoda situación.

-Kotoko, no fue mi intención- Habló con la voz tosida. -No puedo evitar memorizarme las cosas que veo y escucho una vez.-

-Eso no justifica que hurgaste entre mis cosas- Dijo con decepción, a lo que lo soltó de golpe, bajando las manos formadas en puños. -No pensé que harías eso, nunca lo hice- La tristeza en sus ojos fue evidente, como un golpe al estómago para él. -Por qué lo hiciste?- Exigió saber.

-Fue un accidente-

-Onii-chan, entonces fue tu culpa?- Expresó su madre decepcionada e incrédula.

-Onii-chan- Dijo su hermano azorado.

-Hijo, hurgar las cosas de una chica no es correcto- Respingó su padre.

-Lo se, por eso dije que fue un accidente- Alzó la voz. -Kotoko no fue mi intención, y tu también tienes la culpa- Ella levantó la vista, confundida. -Dejaste la carta a la vista y creí que era alguna estupidez y la leí, no pensé que iba a ser una carta de amor-

-Hablas en serio?- La tristeza de sus ojos disipaba, haciéndole sentir mejor. Él asintió.

-Perdón, no vuelve a pasar- Se inclinó respetuoso, quitándose el peso de encima por haberse metido en lo que no le incumbe. De pronto ella se rió, tomándolo por sorpresa y al resto de las personas; el Sr. Aihara apenas se recuperaba del derribe con la mirada desorbitada.

-Está bien- Le levantó al escucharla reír y vio que su expresión había cambiado por completo. -Me moleste porque pensé que lo hiciste para burlarte de mi y para humillarme-

-Kotoko-chan, escribiste una carta de amor?- Su madre se entrometió en el asunto.

Ella asintió, avergonzada.

-Es cosa del pasado,- Confesó ella con ligereza. -Pero me rechazó de inmediato-

-Ah si, ese chico era un histérico- Dijo el Sr. Aihara con perturbación. -Un chico muy dramático y enojón, de todo se molestaba con mi hija y me dio tanto gusto cuando se marchó- Se rió complacido.

-Oye!- Kotoko se rió de eso. -La palabra sería temperamental, porque él era muy temperamental-

-Sí y luego hacia escándalos fuera de la casa cuando no salías a tiempo a las prácticas de basquet-

-Siempre me decía que era una holgazana, me regañaba por todo- Dijo como si recordara algo horrible. -Tuviste razón al decirme que no era el tipo correcto para mi, eh papá- Le dio un empujón amistoso con la mano. Se rieron los dos.

-Entonces ya podrás estar con Onii-chan- Interfirió su madre.

-Oba-sama con todo respeto, no se puede forzar el amor- Dijo ella honesta. Naoki sentía cómo su pecho incrementaba el calor de sentirse mejor por haber hablado, a pesar de haberla molestado y llevarse el merecido golpe, se dio cuenta que sus pesares por verla con ese sujeto desaparecían. -Y si veo a ese Keita, lo dejare sin un brazo- Dijo ella con malicia.

-Hija, con la violencia no resuelves nada- Repuso su padre, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza en forma cariñosa.

-Me hará sentir el doble de mejor, pero es solo un deseo loco- Se rió. -Lamento haber causado un escándalo por una tonta carta de amor-

-Kotoko-chan no te disculpes— Lloriqueo su madre con ademán dramático.

Naoki supuso que ese sujeto no debió de haber tratado con respeto a Kotoko, por lo que se irritó al imaginarse la posibilidad de haberse sentido triste por quererla cambiar o por hacerla sentir menos que el resto; ella por fortuna estaba en buen estado mental, comiendo saludablemente, jugando su deporte favorito, estudiando para ser cineasta, y sobretodo haciendo felices al resto de sus conocidos, incluyéndolo a él.

No quería pensar en que estarían en dos universidades separadas, le gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de irse juntos a la escuela y que otros chicos no la persiguieran como Kin-chan.

Quizá no se entendía ni él mismo, pero de algo estaba seguro: no dejaría que esa chica sufriera por ese tipejo del pasado y por el que fuera.

Si ella era su persona especial, haría lo necesario para mantenerla cercana a él.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Tracción a sangre" de Gustavo Cerati)


	28. Ceremonia de graduación

El día de la graduación de preparatoria había llegado.

Su madre fue corriendo como chiva loca a despertar a la chica durmiente, que escuchaba sus quejidos de no quererse levantar más temprano de lo usual.

La noche anterior se había puesto a ver la trilogía de Matrix sin importarle si al día siguiente tendría que asistir a la ceremonia. Claramente, se escuchaba desvelada y sensible a los rayos solares.

Él se sentía de buenas porque sería el día donde ellos se irían juntos, pues vendría acompañado de su persona especial. A pesar de sus problemas relacionados con su ex amor del pasado, ella no le daba indicios de estar enamorada de él ni de nadie…

Le decepcionaba por alguna razón que no fuese él como el elegido de su corazón.

El sonido de la música salía del cuarto de ella, una canción de baile que solía poner cuando se ponía los lentes de sol en situaciones donde amanecía con ojeras por la mañana ("Sunglasses at Night" de Corey Hart).

Se bajó peinada con su cabello a los hombros, llevándose el estéreo en el hombro bailando al ritmo de la canción, portando unos lentes de sol estilo Aviator de color negro. La sonrisa le apareció en el rostro al saludarlo. Él asintió y fue caminando detrás de ella en cuanto vio la oportunidad de poder convivir tan temprano.

-Buen día, familia- Habló ella, bailando con la cabeza.

-Kotoko-chan, buenos días- Resopló su madre con euforia.

-Oba-sama, me puede servir una taza de café, por favor- Dijo ella, Naoki estaba semi hipnotizado oliendo el aroma de dulce que irradiaba desde atrás. -Quiero despertar bien- Hizo seña de aprobación.

-Por supuesto, Kotoko-chan, y tu Onii-chan?-

-También, madre- Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndole ir a tomar asiento en su lugar, viendo a Kotoko bailar con otra canción en compañía de su hermano que le gustaba mucho la música de ella. ("Don't you want me" de The Human League)

El Sr. Irie estaba contento de verlos bailar tan temprano en la mañana, cuando días anteriores hubo semejante escena de pleito entre Kotoko y Naoki.

-Hija, buenos días- Salió el Sr. Aihara con calma, recién despertado.

-Que tal padre- Saludó ella despreocupada, bailando con la cabeza y las manos como rapera. Se miraba chistosa y a Naoki eso le hacia sentirse bien. Tranquilo.

-Niños a desayunar- Dijo el Sr. Irie. -Hoy es un gran día para Kotoko-chan y Nao-kun-

-A la orden- Exclamó ella con energía.

-Vamos- Coreo Yuuki.

* * *

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo- Suspiró ella, conforme caminaban rumbo a la preparatoria. Ella tenía en mano la bicicleta mientras él caminaba al mismo paso que ella.

-Sí, lo mismo digo-

-Espero que me acepten en la universidad- Echó una risilla orgullosa. -Me preparé para todo, de todas maneras tengo mi beca en la universidad de Tonan y el programa de cinematografía está muy bien-

-Kotoko- Se pausó antes de soltar la bomba. -Quiero ser doctor- Confesó.

Ella se frenó boquiabierta portando un asombro evidente en sus ojos.

-De verdad?-

Él asintió.

-Excelente- Dio un salto de gusto. -Felicidades, Naoki-kun, serás un excelente doctor-

-Gracias- Dijo calmado y serio. -Pero no se lo digas a mis padres-

-Entendido- Hizo señal de militar.

-Cuando pase el tiempo, tal vez les diga-

-Como tu quieras, pero les tienes que decir- Comentó. -Bueno, me voy- Se montó en la bicicleta y se fue rápidamente en la calle, dejándolo solo.

-Kotoko, espera- Murmuró entre dientes, decepcionado por alguna razón. -Pensé que nos iríamos juntos- pero ella ya estaba lejos de su alcance. Suspiró y prosiguió con su camino, cabizbajo.

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación comenzó con su discurso de bienvenida, en general, como lo tenía grabado en su memoria, solo repitió las mismas palabras pero alteradas para no verse tan obvio. Para su disgusto, ella todavía no llegaba a la ceremonia sabiendo que había dicho que lo haría. _Y si mintió?_ Él sacudió su cabeza, _no ella no es mentirosa, tendrá que venir… o le habrá pasado algo? _

Se retiró a su lugar junto con Watanabe en la primera fila, con el resto de los chicos de la clase A.

Los representantes pasaban y Kotoko no hacia acto de aparición.

La clase B, C, D, E pasaron y era el turno de la clase F de pasar. El director habló desde el micrófono carraspeando su voz.

-Ahora viene el turno de los representantes de la clase F- Anunció. -Ikezawa Kinnosuke-

-Aquí- Se paró como resorte haciendo uso de su chillona e irritante voz.

El director se ajustó los lentes antes de decir el siguiente nombre.

-Aihara Kotoko- Silencio total. Cuchicheos salían desde distintas partes del auditorio.

-Aihara Kotoko-

-Presente!- Apareció abriendo las dos puertas del auditorio, gritando con estrépito anunciando claramente su llegada. Naoki se giró a verla y sorprenderse porque estaba en compañía de: un perro?_ De dónde saco eso?_

El san Bernardo la acompañaba con cariño, ella corrió con la cabellera alocada—a diferencia de la mañana— y un raspón en el cachete izquierdo.

Kin-chan y ella caminaron juntos hacia el escenario donde recibirían los documentos de los estudiantes con el certificado de preparatoria; el perro iba detrás de ella y obedecía las órdenes que ella amistosamente le daba.

Al postrarse en el estrado, Kin-chan, tomó posesión del micrófono al momento en que le daban a ella los documentos.

-Acepto!- Gritó con gozo.

-Aceptas que?- Escuchó a Kotoko decirle con incredulidad.

-Acepto ser tu fiel esposo- La abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha. Naoki no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía hasta el cerebro, _qué rayos?_ Empuñó las manos, retorciéndose por dentro. Las voces de los espectadores sonaban sorprendidas con la acción. _Ese estúpido no tiene derecho a besarla! _

Kotoko lo derribó con la mano, sin hacer uso de las piernas, le quitó el micrófono de la mano y lo lanzo al escenario; el director estaba atónito, se rascaba la cabeza de los nervios.

-Cásate solo- Exclamó disgustada. Se limpió con el saco el beso que le plantó momentos atrás. Naoki tenía ganas de ir y tumbarle los dientes al tipo por haberse atrevido a tocarla de esa forma, sobretodo, en su presencia.

Acaso no sabía que ella era su persona especial? Debió de haber dejado sus intenciones bien claras para evitar presenciar escenarios crueles para su joven corazón… le dolía saber que no fue él quien la besó frente a todos para así asegurarse que mientras ella fuera su persona especial nadie debía ponerle la mano encima.

-Ese chico es persistente con Aihara-san- Habló Watanabe en secretismo para el colmo de los colmos. Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, bufando por dentro.

_También tú, Watanabe_, pensó molesto.

-Kotoko mi amor- Corrió Kin-chan, encimándose a ella con confianza a lo que al intentar esquivarlo ella se tropezó de las escaleras cayendo de forma poca agraciada estrellando su cara contra el piso. Los papeles se le salieron de las manos. Cayeron por los aires como lluvia torrencial.

-Aihara-san, déjame te ayudo- Se paró Watanabe y la ayudó a levantarse, el perro se acercó a lamerle el rostro a la chica que al parecer estaba ilesa.

-Gracias, Watanabe- Con un gesto, se levantó como resorte y recogió los papeles tirados. Kin-chan estaba presuroso por querer tocarla de nuevo, a lo que ella esta vez lo tumbó con otro giro dejando que cayera de espaldas. -No abuses de mi confianza, es el colmo que quieras salirte con la tuya-

-Pero yo solo quiero casarme contigo- Imploró como desquiciado. -Todo esto es por culpa de Irie-

Él de inmediato se tensó, otra vez lo volvía a culpar de sus desgracias y lo hacia de manera pública. Puso los ojos en blanco, ocultando con su mirar las terribles ganas que tenia de cerrarle la garganta para que no hablara más.

-Yo me casaré con Kotoko y tu no- Se paró a apuntarle con rabia. -No serás el hombre de su vida mas que yo, solo yo puedo hacerla feliz y nadie se opone a nuestra unión-

-Yo me opongo- Exclamó su madre con persistencia. -Kotoko-chan es de Naoki, verdad Onii-chan?, dile- él puso los ojos en blanco rechinando los dientes.

-Deja de hacer tus suposiciones, no decidas por mi- Kotoko lo empujó enrarecida. -Me molesta que decidan por mi, es el colmo!-

-Pero yo te quiero- Se quiso acercar a abrazarla, pero el perro que la acompañaba lo tumbó nuevamente.

-Chibi, buen perro- Le acarició la cabeza con cariño. -Vámonos a jugar-

* * *

La ceremonia concluyó con mal sabor de boca para Irie Naoki, que explotaba de ganas por cerrarle el pico a ese sujeto que no dejaba de molestar a Kotoko, y ya ni porque era la graduación. _Ese bastardo_ _la humillo por completo_, pensó.

Se le acercó Watanabe que lucía nervioso por alguna razón que Naoki no entendía del todo, por lo que lo interrogó en un intento de sacarle la sopa acerca de sus movimientos trémulos.

-Deja de temblar- Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. -Es molesto-

-Oh- Suspiró alarmado. -Perdón, Naoki-kun- Agitó su cuerpo alarmado.

-Tiene que ver con Kotoko, no es así?- Inquirió, demandando saber. -Le quieres dar tu segundo botón-

-Cómo supiste?- Exclamó expuesto. -Tan obvio soy?-

Echó una carcajada irónica antes de decir.

-Mira, Kotoko no se fijaría en ti, ni en Ikezawa- Advirtió, oscureciendo su voz. -No es por ofenderte, ni nada por el estilo, pero ella no es para ti-

-Se que te gusta, Naoki-kun- Farfulló a la defensiva, colocando su cuerpo en guardia. -Pero no te atreverás a admitirlo- Lo refirió. -Por eso, no me rendiré, conociéndote me declararás la guerra cuando ella sea mi novia-

-Seguramente- Fanfarroneó con el mentón en alto.

-No me subestimes- Se defendió, enrojecido del rostro. -Has sido mi mejor amigo por estos tres años y siempre has sido demasiado orgulloso y narcisista, además te he dejado tener tu manera siempre, pero esta vez no.-

-Narcisista yo?- Encaró haciéndose el inocente. -No lo creo-

-Llegara un día en donde te arrepentirás de tus actos- Lo señaló como si fuera un criminal. -Y cuando eso suceda, será demasiado tarde para recuperar lo perdido-

Al no comprender tales afirmaciones, dejó resbalar el resto de la conversación con desinterés, sin tomar en cuenta que su amigo tenia razón referente a su persona.

Unos cuchicheos se escucharon provenientes de las alumnas que observaban al otro extremo de la escuela. Qué será?

-Parece que sucede algo- Comentó Watanabe recuperando su compostura. Unos gritos varoniles mezclados con una voz femenina se escuchó acercárseles a unos metros de distancia.

-Qué sucede?- Voltearon a ver, y era Kotoko siendo perseguida por un enjambre de hombres sosteniendo su segundo botón rogándole que lo aceptara. Ella corría con estrépito, pasándoles por un lado sin haberles visto.

Él se quedó estático.

Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido de su confusión de ideas, puesto a que no las hilaba con amplitud y profundidad.

_No debería de suceder esto_, se dijo irritado.

Se corrigió forzando sus dudas a desaparecer de su cabeza para poder mostrarse seguro ante el público que le miraba y admiraba.

Unas chicas se le acercaron a pedirle su segundo botón a lo que él rechazó, incluyendo Akisuki Nara.

Caminando con la frente en alto, su madre por fin lo encontró luego de andar gritando por todos lados, portaba un ramo de flores para él.

-Onii-chan, por fin te encuentro- Suspiró aliviada.

En cuanto le dio el ramo de flores, se alocó tomándole fotos en todos los ángulos posibles con la intensión de que su reluciente atractivo se viera reflejado en las fotos del recuerdo. Las estudiantes seguían yendo a pedirle por el segundo botón, unas luciendo tímidas otras un poco más vivaces. Rechazaba a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Dónde está Kotoko-chan?- Preguntó ansiosa.

-No lo sé- Contesto él, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Vi que unos chicos la perseguían hace rato- Dijo el Sr. Aihara pensativo.

-Kotoko-chan es popular con los chicos?- Suspiró incrédula, apretando la cámara de los nervios.

-Claro, mi hija es muy popular con los chicos- El Sr. Aihara parecía conforme con eso, como si supiera que su hija rechazaba a los que se le declaraban y eso le mantenía tranquilo. -Desde la secundaria que es muy popular entre ellos-

-Onii-chan más te vale que te pongas las pilas- Regañó su madre pisoteando el piso. -No permitiré que holgazanees mientras otro chico te quite a Kotoko-chan-

-Mamá ya vas a empezar- Dijo quejumbroso, entrelazando los dedos en la nuca.

-Por algo te digo las cosas- Inquirió su madre con el ceño fruncido. Eso significaba problemas.

-La vas a ir a buscar o no?- Espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vamos, Aihara- Se llevó al Sr. Aihara del brazo con los ojos tan abiertos que se saldrían de sus órbitas, con esa aura de persistencia que significaba que lograría lo que se propone.

Él suspiro, queriendo irse a dormir a su casa y olvidarse que su buen humor se fue por la borda. Se fue a sentar en una de las bancas del instituto, luego de que casi todas las chicas de la escuela se le habían acercado a pedir el segundo botón, logró ver a unas parejas besarse en los lugares alejados del bullicio y el escándalo de los estudiantes.

-Psss- Le hablaba alguien por detrás, un susurro urgente. -Naoki-kun-

Se giró perturbado por el sonido, y medio corazón le palpitó con estrépito. Kotoko le hablaba. Estaba escondida en un toldo del edificio, con el pelo alborotado y el perro san Bernardo le lamía las manos.

-Qué rayos?-

-Ven, acércate- Le dijo en susurros que casi no percibió, sin embargo, captó el mensaje y se levantó para ir a su llamado.

-Qué q- Le tapó la boca con su mano, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Hizo señas de que se callara y bajara la voz. -Qué significa esto?-

-Me escondí porque no dejan de perseguirme esos locos- Susurró alarmada. -Ayúdame, Naoki-kun, por favor- Con una rápida reverencia, lo miró intensamente con los ojos expresando su desesperación y que él era el único recurso que le quedaba. Él no pudo evitar sentirse tomado en cuenta, por lo que no dudo en acceder.

-Qué necesitas?-

Se le iluminó el rostro, tanto que él volvió a sentir el calor en su pecho vibrar de emoción.

-Ve por la bicicleta que está en la entrada, yo te veo en la salida de atrás- Hizo señales exageradas y sigilosas —según ella— para que él la recogiera por la salida de atrás del instituto.

-Está bien-

Obedeció lo que se le pidió y se fue por la bicicleta pasando desapercibido entre los pocos estudiantes que quedaban, se apresuró al ver que Kin-chan la esperaba en la salida con una rosa, por fortuna se miraba en el reflejo del espejo de bolsillo y no lo vio pasar.

Siendo irie Naoki no haría las cosas que se le pidieran incluso de su propia madre, sin embargo, aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces el favor que Kotoko le hizo sólo y sólo exclusivamente por ser su persona especial, solo eso.  
Si ella no fuera su persona especial, no haría absolutamente nada de lo que ésta le pidiera aunque le rogase de rodillas para concederle la ayuda necesaria, él se negaría rotundamente. Ella debería de estar agradecida de los privilegios que tenía al ser la persona que lo hacia sentirse vivo, como un ser común entre la población de Japón.

Antes se consideraba demasiado bueno para los demás, pero las cosas cambiaban y por mucho que el tiempo avanzara lento para él las cosas se movían con la misma velocidad que el viento, tal como los granos de arena al desintegrarse de su agarre para unirse al propio viento; en el pasado era orgulloso y egoísta, ahora le ayudaba a su persona especial en ir por su bicicleta y de paso la iba a querer pasear como todo caballero paseando a su dama.

Necesitaba dejar muy en claro que ella formaba parte de su mundo, y cualquier otro que interviniera en aquella conexión de ellos, se las vería con él.

**PD.** Primera aparición de Chibi.


	29. Festejo de graduación

-De dónde sacaste ese perro?- Inquirió al recogerla.

Ella echó una risilla traviesa, sentada en el asiento trasero con el perro corriendo a la par con ellos.

-Lo rescate- Admitió con un deje de proeza. -Por eso llegue tarde a la ceremonia, el pobre estaba desorientado en la calle y casi lo atropellan, me lancé y lo salvé de morirse-

-Siempre te pones en peligro para salvar a la gente- Musitó sintiendo que su cuerpo se erizaba ante el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y le extrañaba que ella actuara tan normal y él se estuviera estremeciendo.

-Así estarás tu, Doctor Irie- Presumió con un empujón de hombros. -Salvando vidas donde sea-

-Te dije que no estaba seguro- Enarcó una ceja, pedaleando con destreza. Iba con destino a la fiesta de graduación en un restaurante que compartirían la clase A y F. -Además no tome el examen de la universidad-

-Eso en parte fue mi culpa- Lamentó, inclinando su cabeza sobre su espalda, acto que lo hizo temblar por dentro.

-No fue tu culpa- Espetó fastidiado, por supuesto que sabia eso, no le tenían que decir lo que ya estaba consciente. -Lo sabes muy bien, Kotoko, además no quería tomar el examen-

-Ah no?- Expresó curiosona. -Entonces dónde vas a estudiar?-

-Tonan- Respondió decidido. Obvio, tenían que ir juntos a la misma universidad.

-Tonan?- Repitió incrédula. -Bueno, tienen la carrera de medicina, puedes estudiar ahí-

-Te dije que no estaba seguro de la carrera- Recordó abnegado. -Tengo tiempo para pensar en ello, no crees?-

-Sí- Toqueteó su hombro con deje de molestarle. -Yo creo que sería bueno ir a Tonan, nos iríamos juntos- Agregó. Su corazón latió brincando de un lado a otro, danzando en ritmos a sincopados desde su pecho, trastabillando un poco en el pedaleo de la bicicleta.

Por fortuna, ella no se percató de su actitud.

Llegando al recinto, ella se bajó agradeciendo su ayuda y se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada, el perro se quedó en la entrada a esperarla mientras él tenía una sensación punzante en el pecho que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Suspiró como un enamorado idiotizado.

* * *

La comida de la fiesta estaba pasable, los tutores cenaron con ellos ocupando el lugar del centro para albergar autoridad por lo menos el último día. Watanabe no paraba de hablar como tarabilla, sumándole que los estudiantes se le arrimaban para conversar con él, a pesar de todo, negó cualquier tipo de charla, mas que intercambiar algunas frases con Watanabe, sólo para dejarlo tranquilo.

Aunque en su intento de zafar de su absurda situación, unas chicas de la clase A lo retuvieron dejándolo sin escapatoria, de modo que se puso a conversar con algunas compañeras de su salón con las que nunca había intercambiado palabra (obligadamente claro), prontamente se aburrió de lo básicas que le resultaron.

Aburrido hasta el hartazgo, decidió que era momento de retirarse del recinto en compañía de Kotoko.

Las luces de pronto se apagaron, causando chillidos de las chicas y unos murmullos de los estudiantes de duda y desconcierto; la luz blanca se encendió en el pequeño escenario del restaurante apareciendo en el centro nada más y nada menos que Kinnosuke. Portando un traje blanco acampanado, el copete alzado y relamido y un micrófono en la mano.

-Kotoko, esto es para ti- Anunció su dedicatoria y los chillidos de las estudiantes de la clase F resonó en el recinto. Buscó a Kotoko entre el bullicio y logró ubicarla de inmediato, con el rostro crispado y la mandíbula tensa a más no poder. Los puños alzados, dispuestos a aterrizar en el rostro del tipejo. La canción sonó y el cantar de su voz era peor que su voz hablada, unos chillidos y gallos se le escapaban de la garganta mientras cantaba una balada de Elvis Presley ("Can't help falling in love with you")

-Parece que nunca se rinde- Murmuró Watanabe con recelo. -Me impresiona-

-A mi no- Respingó molesto.

-Aunque me da envidia su valor- Repuso en voz baja. -Digo, tiene agallas para llamar la atención de Aihara-san de ese modo-

-Yo no veo lo mismo- Replicó harto de tanta gente y de tantas ridiculeces en un solo día. Consideró que fue suficiente, incluso para él, que no solía experimentar con dichas situaciones que hombres de su edad experimentaban deliberadamente, pero también, agradeció tener el control de la mayor parte de sus impulsos (sin contar los relacionados con Kotoko, que esos ya estaban desacreditados de su mente) y poder soportar tan amargo escenario.

En medio de la canción bajó del estrado, y tomó la mano de la chica plantando un beso en la palma dorsal de su mano. Naoki se crispó completamente. Ella le restregó un golpe con el puño derecho y le dijo 'idiota' frente a todos, antes de huir del lugar avergonzada por semejante ridiculez.

-Que mal gusto- Watanabe susurró desconcertado. -Pobre Aihara-san- Los murmullos desmesurados sobre lo sucedido se miraban desconcertados viendo que Kinnosuke estaba más dolido que una mujer.

Sin poder resistirse a la tentación de ir a verla, se fugó como bala disparada del revólver.

* * *

Estando fuera, la brisa de aire fresco provenía del callejón de a un lado del recinto, donde una voz se escuchaba desde ese punto, por lo que se acercó, topándose con el perro —Chibi— que ella rescató esa mañana.

En efecto, Kotoko estaba recargada en la pared del callejón, acaso estaba llorando? Un apretón en el pecho le hizo sentirse mal, como si en parte su mismo orgullo le impidiera correr a auxiliarla.

Sus lágrimas caían amargamente sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas, quebrándose en un llanto silencioso, oculta entre la parte dorsal de sus manos que cubrían su rostro como un protector.

Si no se apuraba alguien ocuparía su lugar. Marchó en breve acercándose a ella, que no notaba su incomparable presencia que la observaba con seriedad y ahínco, los brazos a los costados como misiles listos a ser disparados, su mente fría y encolerizada con el causante de sus lágrimas. Cuando tuviera tiempo se encargaría de darle una buena lección luego de haberse ocupado de Kotoko.

Respiraba entrecortada, algo que no pudo tolerar alegremente, al contrario, lo entristecía verla sufrir.

-Kotoko- Habló de pronto, sonando frío. Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida y aturdida de verlo.

-Qué… haces…?- No terminó la frase, si no antes soltar un sollozo; Naoki perdía la tolerancia.

-Vine a acompañarte- Expuso, moviendo la cabeza como un reafirmado.

-Fue humillante- Expresó en voz quebrada, cayendo gotas de amargura de sus ojos. -No se lo perdonare a Kin-chan-

-Fue demasiado exagerado- Resopló. -Incluso para sus propios estándares-

Kotoko dejó de llorar, y lo notó porque las lágrimas se habían detenido de caer de sus ojos hasta pasar por sus mejillas. Se limpió con la solapa del traje, respirando profundamente recuperando la compostura.

Naoki se tranquilizó al ver que recuperaba su color de a poco.

-Concuerdo contigo- Repuso tosiendo. Pasaba la zona dorsal de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, ajustándose el cabello antes enmarañado.

Naoki, por primera vez, la miró frágil frente a él. Descuidada, sería el término, una pulsión le incitaba a abusar de la confianza que ella le dejaba expuesta. La espinilla por tocarla lo consumía vivo.

-Irás a casa?- Preguntó, moviendo los ojos a otra dirección.

-Todavía no- Respondió ronca. -Iré a distraerme por ahí, no tienes de qué preocuparte-

-No lo digo por eso- Respingó, el calor de sus manos evidente y su pecho envuelto en lujuria lo sobornaba. Kotoko frunció el entrecejo, confundida. -Quiero decir, que me ofrezco a llevarte a casa-

Ella asintió, supuestamente comprendiendo su mensaje.

-Ah entonces, quieres acompañarme?- Preguntó bajando los brazos, a lo que él encontró una abertura tentadora y sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de dejarlo pasar, dijo:

-Eres muy descuidada, Kotoko- Inclinó su cabeza en dirección a sus labios, presionando un contacto físico nuevo, bajando su cuerpo al margen y a la altura necesaria, posesionando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

La ternura de sus labios, su suave textura, el cálido sabor fueron suficientes para dejarlo anonadado de todo aquel que irrumpiera contra su calma.

Su lado racional se despertó encendiendo alarmas de peligro, bombardeando su cerebro con mensajes de retirada. Abrió los ojos y se alejó de la boca de Kotoko que lo miraba atentamente, boquiabierta, totalmente helada como un bloque de hielo.

Él, del mismo modo, se sentía igual: como un bloque de hielo.

-Te lo mereces- Dijo recobrando la postura, le sacó la lengua en sentido juguetón.

**PD.** Primer beso de estos dos. Plasmado de otra manera, o se podría decir desde otra perspectiva.  
No se me hizo necesario poner que discutieran en la cena de graduación, me parecía innecesaria para la trama y por eso la modifiqué.

Espero que les guste.


	30. Tercer encuentro musical

_"Cruza el amor, yo cruzaré los dedos"_

Su cuerpo se hallaba en estado latente, sumergido a una experiencia nueva, que por primera vez experimentó el genio Irie Naoki: su primer beso.

Besó por primera vez a una persona que le atraía, en cuerpo y alma. Una persona que tenía su mundo de cabeza.

Un impulso irracional lo llevó a hacerlo, a ser atrevido y espontáneo; ejercer una característica no constituyente de su persona.

Se alejó brevemente de la causante de su desliz. Necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa para justificar su comportamiento, antes de. Una sacudida violenta lo zarandeó rumbo a la pared, estrellando su perfecto rostro contra la pared de ladrillo; sus manos estaban siendo sujetadas por alguien más, la presión con la que su fuerza estaba siendo empleada era de admirarse, ya que no podia zafarse.

-Qué fue eso?- Lo encaró Kotoko, encolerizada. -Me besaste! Por qué?- Demandó saber.

Naoki palideció, sudando en seco. Qué excusa tenía para justificar su comportamiento? Cómo salir ileso del problema en que él mismo se metió?

Una idea aterrizó contra su mente.

-Quería distraerte- Repuso tercamente. -Mi intención fue robar tu primer beso, para así hacerte olvidar lo que sucedió con Ikezawa- Siempre que pronunciaba ese nombre le daba una sensación molesta en el paladar.

De golpe lo soltó de la pared.

-Qué has dicho?- Dijo perpleja.

-Lo que escuchaste- Se giró de lado para verla fijamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, colocando un dedo debajo del mentón, cambiando su expresión a una incómoda. Esta vez fue el turno de Naoki de quedarse perplejo ante la acción de la chica.

-Em…- Dudaba si terminar la oración o no, pero viendo la mirada demandante de él no tardo en terminar. -Ya tuve mi primer beso-

_No me digas… no!_

-Qué has dicho?- Exclamó sin ocultar su asombro.

-Lo que escuchaste- Respondió ella en su defensa. -Pero agradezco tu intención por hacerme sentir mejor, de hecho, funcionó- Subió sus dedos haciendo ademán de sonrisa.

_No puede ser, que estúpido fui_, se dio de golpes contra la pared. Debió haberse imaginado que Kotoko ya se había besado con el tal Kamogari al menos una vez, quizá más veces. Eso hizo rabiar su piel, calentándose de amargura y furia por romperle los dientes a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Bueno, hora de irnos- Dijo Kotoko, tarareando felizmente una melodía. -Vamos, Naoki-kun-

No se encontraba de humor para lidiar con sus propios problemas, su error por besarla no lo dejaría dormir en los próximos días.

-No vienes?- Se detuvo a mirarlo con gesto interrogante. -Naoki-kun, estás enojado conmigo?- Lo miró con tanta inocencia que no pudo resistirse a mover su inmóvil cuerpo. Negó. -Entonces?-

-Voy- Admitió la derrota en su interior, avanzando a donde ella lo guiara. Esta vez se permitiría ser llevado por ella.

-Eres increíble, Naoki-kun- Lo elogió, desprendiendo la bicicleta del parking de bicicletas. -Me hiciste recuperar, fue tan rápido tu método que funcionó-

-Funcionó para estrellarme contra la pared?- Ironizó burlón. Ella hizo una mueca apretando los labios.

-Perdóname- Le sobó el brazo de forma amistosa.

-Olvídalo- Se zafó del contacto, dispuesto a no darle a entender el motivo detrás de sus acciones.

-Si tu lo dices- Lo dejó sentarse en el asiento trasero, hablándole a Chibi que se les uniera. El San Bernardo parecía muy agradable, un perro fiel y amoroso: muy similar a Kotoko. -Naoki-kun, damos un paseo por el universo?- Sugirió sonriendo ampliamente.

Naoki sin más remedio, accedió.

* * *

Pasaron por las calles desérticas de Tokio, rumiando como dos seres sin dirección propia, pero que a fin de cuentas, vivían el momento a su conveniencia. Unos jóvenes recién graduados, experimentando con la vida en horas de madrugada.

No había tenido llamadas de sus padres, por lo que decidió apagar el celular. Si su madre lo viera en ese momento, no dudaría en filmarlos y repetir la grabación en la televisión de la sala todos los días hasta hartarlo.

-A dónde vamos?- La interrogó, acomodándose en el asiento.

-A donde sea- Respondió como si se jactara de su argumento. -Mientras estemos juntos, no importa el lugar- Agregó risueña, cambiando el carril en el que iban, yéndose a un pequeño puente de la ciudad donde se cruzaba un río caudaloso. -Cruzaremos el amor como un puente- Comentó, sacando el walkman con una mano y con la otra llevando el manubrio de la bicicleta.

-Nos vamos a estrellar con tus imprudencias- Advirtió en forma de regaño, nervioso por su despreocupación. -Dame el walkman, yo pongo la canción que quieres-

-Puente, por favor- Le entregó su walkman negro con rojo. -La cuarta canción, mejor dicho-

La canción de "Puente" de Gustavo Cerati comenzó a correr a través del aparato, tomando el control de la atmósfera que rodeaba a los dos.

Cruzaban el puente iluminado, viendo pasarles los carros que no se percataban del mundo quieto e incluso para algunos, una bendición.

Naoki se sintió bendecido, afortunado por tener una compañía especial a su lado. Paseándose de noche por un pasaje, acallando la brisa y un suave regocijo de calor húmedo proveniente del río.

Conmovido, tomó una decisión importante en el cruce del puente. Una decisión que implicaría sacrificar los ideales de su padre, para obtener algo más grande. Algo valioso…

-Kotoko- Habló obteniendo la atención de la chica. -Gracias por venir-

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Puente" de Gustavo Cerati)


	31. En la discoteca! CAPITULO EXTRA

_"__Pensaba que el día nunca llegaría, me deleitaría viendo la sombra de un soleado amanecer"_

-Kotoko, a dónde me llevas?- Inquirió el genio sacado de su zona de confort.

La chica llevaba pedaleando con más frecuencia que hacía unos minutos antes, cruzando diversos comercios abiertos con los letreros encendidos llamando la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban tranquilamente en un viernes por la noche.

-Ya verás- Le respondió mañosa, extendiendo el camino por otro rumbo distinto al anterior, cambiando de atmósfera y de personas. Cada vez se hacían más liberales que los anteriores y eso le causaba pavor.

-Si piensas meterte en problemas- Regañó. -No me incluyas-

-Quién dijo que nos meteríamos en problemas?- Contestó presuntuosa, tomando bajo guardia al pobre genio que estaba más que confundido en la materia. -Hace rato mencionaste un detalle que me gustó- Se pausó carraspeando la garganta para llamarle la atención. -'Gracias por venir'- Citó fingiendo hacer un tono de voz grave como el suyo, pero que terminó a fatal porque al finalizar la frase se echó a reír. -Buenísimo!- Dijo entre risotadas.

-Te estás burlando de mi?- Farfulló indignado, colorándose de las mejillas en un rosa pálido distintivo.

-Claro que no- Balbuceó obstinadamente. -Te estoy elogiando- Repuso tosiendo para calmar su fuerte risa.

-No le veo el elogio- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Naoki-kun a veces puedes ser muy lindo- Comentó ausente de sus sentimientos; esa chica le había dicho 'lindo' sin anticiparse en su reacción.

Naoki enrojeció de las mejillas, y sus manos sudaron de las palmas, guardando las premisas de ser tan notorio, ocultó su rostro en la espalda de la chica oliendo el dulce aroma que irradiaba deliberadamente y hasta lo contaba como un crimen ese olor.

Era tan adictivo de oler, que se hipnotizaba al instante en que posaba su nariz en él.

-Ya dime a dónde vamos?- Demandó saber, forzando a su voz salir fría. -Me estoy cansando de estos paseos sin dirección-

-No te quejes tanto- Disuadió calma en su voz casi como una melodía escaparse de sus cuerdas vocales, y al mismo tiempo se formaba en recuerdos inolvidables para la mente de Naoki, que sin chistar, guardaba celosamente en su cerebro. -Te llevaré a un buen lugar para bailar-

Qué dijo? Bailar? Pero si él no baila.

-Bailar?- Inquirió inquieto.

Ella asintió cantarina.

-Yo no bailo- Musitó.

-No tienes que bailar si no quieres- Dijo casi indiferente. -Al lugar al que vamos tiene buena comida y además es un ambiente familiar, nada que ver con los otros lugares que solo beben y fuman para pasarla bien-

-Kotoko, son las diez de la noche- Dijo amago. -No iremos a bailar-

* * *

No supo cómo fue que accedió a eso, lo único que sabía era que nunca, en su vida, la noche resultaba ser tan empalagosa y tan poco luminosa como aquella noche en que la apreciaba desde la ventana de la discoteca.

Esa chica lo trajo a la discoteca a pesar de haberse negado incontables veces, pero ya estaba ahí, postrado en el sofá de terciopelo de un rojo carmín que sugiere una visión tentadora para el espíritu de la juventud.

Bebía limonada mientras tanto, contemplando a Kotoko bailar sola entre el bullicio de personas que al igual que ella, danzaban al ritmo de la música ochentera; la temática del viernes en la discoteca eran los ochentas.

Parecía ser que los dueños del local resultaban ser amigos de Shigeo, y por tanto, el ambiente familiar y las diversas temáticas a épocas de antaño se celebraban de antemano y la decoración sugería ser de diversas décadas de la historia musical. Desde los Beatles hasta Metallica, entre otros grupos de rock.

Le dio a entender que ese era el lugar ideal para Kotoko, además de estar bien cuidada por los amigos de Shigeo, entraba gratis y ponían la música que tanto le gustaba escuchar a diario.

La luna reflejaba con sus telares una imagen visualmente placentera a ojos de Naoki, que vislumbraba con buen presagio las texturas que la luz contrastaba en el piso cambiando la forma del suelo a una luminosa.

Algunas chicas se le acercaron con segundas intenciones, queriendo tener cierto contacto físico con él, a lo cual rechazó con crudeza y contendido en sus palabras. Fruncía el ceño cuando ocurrían escenarios tan poco agradables de presenciar, sobre todo cuando se hallaba en el mismo tiempo y espacio que Kotoko.

De pronto, vio que Kotoko se le empezó a acercar.

Se puso nervioso, por alguna razón.

Sus mechones de pelo se inmiscuían en su sudado rostro, bloqueándole la vista.

-Naoki-kun, ven a bailar- Saltó tomándole de la mano, con ambas manos fijadas en el contacto con éste.

-Me rehuso- Contestó frío.

-No seas aguafiestas- Dijo haciendo puchero.

-No- Movió la cabeza, torciendo el ceño.

-Ya se!- Exclamó reteniéndolo de la mano. -Concédeme esta canción y ya-

-No, Kotoko- Protestó contra la idea.

La canción de "True faith" de New order sonaba con infundia, vibrando a través del piso, aturdiendo los oídos del genio que estaba mas tieso que una tabla de surf. Veía como su acompañante bailaba con destreza y coordinación en sus pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Lucía linda.

Tanto que no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la chica y se unió a rastras de su propio orgullo imponente a moverse un poco en la pista de baile.

El ritmo resultaba ser un ciclo vicioso, para sus oídos que se aturdían en una burbuja, flotando en grutas. A pesar de haberse rehusado al principio, a ella nunca le podía hacer frente porque sabía cómo meterse debajo de su piel para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Si los modos de ella para tratar a las personas fueran diferentes, no le atrajera como lo lo hace a diario, cada instante en que se veían, cada nuevo aroma y cada segundo que pasaban juntos. No lo dudaba, tampoco se cuestionaba su situación porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y se había resignado a no manipular las situaciones que surgieran cuando los dos estuvieran juntos.

Las luces cambiaban de color y los contornos de los cuerpos de los demás se sacudían mientras danzaban en movimiento de la canción; él, por el otro lado, bailaba pésimo y con un ritmo carente de sentido. Se sintió patético.

-Suéltate, Naoki-kun- Habló ella sacudiendo la cabeza agitando su cabello de un lado a otro, los mechones de pelo se movían con elegancia y ritmo como si tuviera vida. -No es necesario que sepas bailar para seguir el ritmo de la música-

Esos pequeños detalles eran aquellos los que más le gustaban para su pobre corazón que latía efusivo y asinpocado, dentro de su pecho. Los pequeños detalles que tanto admiraba de ella: su amabilidad, la forma en que explicaba las cosas, su manera de tratar a las personas sin importarle su distinción, su aceptación, la falta de malicia, y sobre todo, su sencillez.

-No se bailar- Se quejó cerrando los puños, tenso. Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se movió mecánico, similar a un robot: carente de movimientos, de gracia y de coordinación.

Kotoko lo guió por la pista de baile, tratando de involucrarlo aunque sea un poco con el resto de las personas que continuaban bailando ausentes del mundo, sonriendo ridículamente y moviéndose por el lugar agolpando sus pies contra el suelo.

De pronto, una chica voluminosa lo tomó de la muñeca y con la otra mano la tela del saco de la zona de la cintura. Por inercia aterrizó en los brazos de la mujer rubia de rizos, ancha, estatura media, y un vestido escotado de cuello V color verde menta con destellos azules en la falda.

La chica lo sostuvo firme del traje y se puso a bailar con él por el lado contrario de la pista.

Buscó a Kotoko entre la multitud, aprensivo por tener que verse forzado a bailar con una desconocida.

-Eres muy guapo- Elogió coqueta, agarrándolo firmemente de las solapas del traje a la altura del pecho.

-Sí, gracias- Dijo incómodo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y mortificado por no encontrar a Kotoko. -Pero no te conozco- Intento alejarse, pero fue inútil, porque la fuerza de la mujer era brutal.

-No importa si no me conoces- Contestó testaruda.

-Sí importa- La miró despectivo, levantando el mentón.

-Si sigues hablando- Continuó sin prestarle atención a su acción pasada. -Te silenciaré con un beso-

_No gracias, señora_. Sus ojos se movían ansiosos por el resto del lugar, perplejo ante la extraña e incómoda situación en la que se veía metido, y sin saber cómo zafarse de, tuvo que quedarse con la mujer.

Besarse con una mujer que ni conocía? Sería caer demasiado bajo, incluso para él.

-Disculpa,- Kotoko se abrió paso entre ellos, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó a Naoki. -Estás bailando con mi pareja- La regañó con gesto serio, levantando la ceja izquierda en amenaza.

-Ah, Kotoko- Se rió nerviosa. -Venías con él?-

-Sí- Respondió dando un paso enfrente, separando a Naoki por completo de la mujer.

-Pensé que venía solo- Echó una risilla nerviosa, una que no parecía convincente. Kotoko alzó la ceja en sospecha, cruzándose de brazos, empujando con su hombro la mano sobrante que se aferraba a Naoki con intenciones de no soltarlo.

-A mi no me engañas,- Espetó agresiva. -Siempre le quitas a las demás sus parejas, pero a mí no- Advirtió amenazante, algo que le brindó seguridad a Naoki. -Me lo quitas, y te las verás conmigo!- Apuntó restregándole un puño en forma de amenaza en la cara de la mujer que al instante chilló de miedo con las manos alzadas al aire. Se retiró corriendo del lugar.

Kotoko sacudió ambas manos, negando con la cabeza.

-No soy tu pareja- Aclaró él, sintiendo de nuevo (para su desgracia) el paladar reseco y áspero. Por alguna razón se decepcionó al no ser su pareja real, sino su amigo. Que de amigo, no tenía nada porque sus intenciones claramente no eran esas, pero ella no se daba cuenta y ni se daría cuenta pronto.

-Lo se- Asintió despacio. -Pero, esa señora siempre anda husmeando a ver quién descuida a su pareja para poner la bala- Explicó disgustada. -Una disculpa por eso- Se inclinó de lado.

-No es necesario que te disculpes- Negó con la mano en alto a la altura del pecho. -Solo quiero que me saques de este lugar, por favor- Suplicó con la mirada, porque su expresión siempre se mantenía inamovible a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Bueno- Accedió, tal como le había dicho. -Hora de irnos-

Esa noche cenaron Takoyaki antes de marcharse directo a la casa, donde su madre los recibió gustosa y danzante. No le comentaron absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió después de la cena de graduación, se mantuvieron unidos y serenos respecto al beso y el baile.

A veces era bueno ocultar los buenos momentos entre ellos para evitarse futuros problemas.

**PD. **(Mención a la canción "True Faith" de New Order)

Este capítulo es un extra (es como una mini venganza contra Naoki por haber besado a Kotoko sin al menos pedirle permiso.)


	32. El segundo botón

A la mañana siguiente, posterior a la graduación y todos los acontecimientos que se fueron dando por inercia. Guardaba con recelo su uniforme del bachillerato, ocultándolo entre la parte más obscura de su ropero para no tener que verlo y acordarse cómo su vida había sido previo a Kotoko. Si se miraba en el pasado, se daría asco por su anterior forma de ser con los demás.

Cuando deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el saco, se topó con el segundo botón, aquel del que tanto hablaban en su salón durante la semana final, sumándole que su madre lo había presionado en dárselo a Kotoko como una señal de su afecto por ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo arrancó del traje de un tirón e inmediatamente se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Onii-chan!- Su madre le gritó de repente. -Necesito tu ayuda- Socorrió desde el primer piso.

-Voy- Exclamó de regreso.

Una vez bajando las escaleras, su madre usaba su típico atuendo de jardinera: botas de plástico amarillas, guantes amarillos con líneas negras en el borde, gorro amarillo para el sol, y un mandil amarillo. Una explosión de amarillo en una sola mujer.

-Qué necesitas?- Preguntó aturdido de ver el estallido de color en un parpadeo. Era demasiado para él de soportar.

-Necesito que me consigas unas semillas de girasol- Pidió de buena manera, meciendo su cabeza debajo de esos rizos castaños ocultos en el sombrero. -Se me acabaron mientras plantaba en la jardinera, crees que puedas hacerlo?-

Sin más remedio, accedió a cumplir dicha petición.

-Onii-chan- Lo retuvo poco antes de partir.

-Sí?- Ladeó la cabeza, preparado para cualquier eventualidad puesta por esa mujer tan astuta.

-Por que no te llevas a kotoko-chan contigo?- Movió la cabeza a los lados con deje de picardía. -No tiene planes para el día de hoy, y aparte- Se inclinó en señal de contarle un secreto. -Ustedes dos llegaron muy tarde anoche, a lo mejor les sentará bien el aire fresco para, ya sabes, conversar y demás- Le guiñó el ojo.

El coraje lo sintió atragantado al borde de la garganta, formándose como un nudo dispuesto a ser destruido por un grito desesperado, mas no salía nada de él, sino su rostro inexpresivo se anexó de forma automática.

-No, gracias- Rechazó la sugerencia, cuando.

-Qué hacen?- Kotoko apareció al borde de la escuela, asomando su cabeza a través del barandal. -Oh, van a salir?- Bajó los escalones con tosquedad. Usaba unos overoles con una camiseta amarilla, del mismo color de su madre. Otro dolor invadió al genio, no por ver a la chica, todo lo contrario, se sintió feliz de verla. El dolor provenía de volver a ver el color amarillo tan presente en su día lo aturdía.

-Onii-chan saldrá- Su madre dijo inocentona. -Irá a comprar semillas para mí- Puso una mano sobre su hombro, diciendo. -Por qué no lo acompañas, Kotoko-chan? Has estado descansando toda la mañana-

-Suena bien- Asintió. Su cabello a la altura del hombro irradiaba sol y la forma en la que se movía lo hacia someterse a un trance hipnótico similar al efecto analgésico en el cuerpo. -Espérame, Naoki-kun, voy por mi mochila y la bicicleta-

Asintió parco, poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada de la casa. Al abrir la puerta, un ventarrón de fresco aterrizó en su rostro tal como una ráfaga agresiva de la lluvia caer a cántaros.

Metió media cabeza a la casa.

-Kotoko- Llamó desde fuera. -Llévate una chamarra, hace frío-

-Sí!- Le respondió desde arriba.

-Ay, Onii-chan, no seas tan modesto- Su madre dijo en malicia, moviendo la cabeza en sospecha y mucha maña con respecto a él. -Por que no la-

-Madre- Interrumpió cerrando los ojos, molesto. -No me digas qué hacer-

-Uy- Fingió no haberlo escuchado. -Creo que escuché tu corazón decir lo contrario-

-Listo- Kotoko apareció con dos chamaras: una para él y otra para ella. -Vamos, Naoki-kun-

La miró de reojo, esperando que su madre no notara lo que con tanto esfuerzo y celos se guardaba. Por ningún motivo, mandaría a la basura todo por lo que había presenciado al lado de Kotoko; enseñanzas valiosas y momentos de vida bendecidos por la sed del destino que lo encausó en vivir tales experiencias y desarrollar deseos que jamás creyó tener.

Kotoko fue por su bicicleta, en lo que él la esperaba en los escalones de la entrada de su casa. Metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo el botón responderle al apretón que le dio con su mano. Ese botón significaba su afecto por ella, y no dudaría en obsequiárselo.

* * *

-Oba-sama si que le dedica mucho tiempo a su jardín- Comentó Kotoko cuando iban de regreso a casa. Él pedaleaba la bicicleta con ella sentada detrás suyo, recargando su cabeza sobre su espalda encorvada. Ambos usaban la chamarra del mismo diseño que su madre les compró para lucir como toda una pareja decente. Lo que diferenciaba las chamarras era el color: Naoki azul y Kotoko rosa. Y aunque ella odiara el rosa, admitía que le agradaba el diseño de la chamarra, que constituía del logo Adidas a la altura del pecho del lado izquierdo, zipper, una capucha y líneas fosforescentes que brillaban a la luz de la noche.

-Siempre ha sido así- Reiteró Naoki, como quien diría le daba un recordatorio a Kotoko para no meter la pata cuando se trataba de su madre y sus diversas actividades de la vida diaria.

-Supongo que le entretiene- Dijo pensativa.

-Tómalo como quieras- Quería hablar de cualquier otra trivialidad que no incluyera a su madre, que de seguro se ha de estar imaginando escenarios comprometedores entre ellos dos en ese momento.

Echó un gruñido, bajando la cabeza.

-Eso hago- Replicó sacándole la lengua de forma altanera. -'Señor yo se todo'- Imitó una voz masculina.

-Acaso me imitaste?- Inquirió subiendo la ceja, atento.

-Dijiste algo?- Fingió no oírlo, tapándose las orejas con las manos mirando despistada para todos lados. A él le pareció gracioso el juego, y decidió unirse.

-Yo? No serás tu?- Dijo burlón. -No será que te estás imaginando cosas?-

-Creo que te has quedado sin voz- Exclamó fingida. -Porque no puedo escucharte-

-Dije que si no te estás imaginando cosas?- Repitió también alzando la voz.

-Ah- Fingió haberlo entendido, bajó las manos de las orejas y cambio su gesto a uno atontado. -Creo que me está afectando saber que entraré a la universidad- Agitó la cabeza en pánico, como si estuviera delirando.

Naoki no aguantó más y se echó a reír.

-Tienes delirios místicos con la adultez- Hizo su cabeza para atrás de la risa, pegándole a Kotoko un cabezazo.

-Oye!- Se quejó, sobándose en el lugar donde le había pegado. Sin más remedio, ella se le unió al coro de risas que compartieron en el camino de regreso.

* * *

Esa noche, antes de que Kotoko se pusiera a ver un maratón de películas de una sentada, la retuvo cuando bajaba por las escaleras con una ración de palomitas de maíz y la boca llena como si dos burbujas se le hubieran pegado a las mejillas.

Sonrió de lado, adentrado en lo que diría.

-Hay algo que se te cayó- Dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz fría. Ella lo miró confusa, abriendo los ojos. Él extendió la mano cerrada con el botón adentro, entregándoselo con contenido en su mirada obscurecida por la iluminación del pasillo de su casa, pasmado por dentro de la sensación que en su interior experimentaba al saber el motivo por el que estaba haciendo eso. -Es un botón- Recalcó, colocándolo en la palma de la mano de Kotoko, que lo veía dubitativa, y lo supo porque inspeccionaba el botón con intensidad.

-No me di cuenta que se me había caído un botón- Arqueó las cejas, luego de haber deglutido las palomitas que previamente estaban en su boca. -Gracias Naoki-kun- Sonrió guardándose el botón en el bolsillo del piyama. -Tendré cuidado con mis pertenencias-

-Dudo que eso pase en esta vida- Respondió con un cabeceo desinteresado. -Y en la siguiente-

Se metió a su habitación sintiéndose triunfal, sin quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro que expresaba la razón por la cual realizó aquella acción tan fríamente calculada, y de paso, bien actuada.

Demostró de manera indirecta sus sentimientos disfrazados en un insignificante botón de su saco del uniforme.

Pero, por algo se empezaba y si eso significaba darle un ridículo botón, lo haría. Lo que importaba eran sus intenciones para con ella y sólo con ella.

**PD.** Capítulo extra, donde Naoki le da su segundo botón a Kotoko.

Pueden dejar sus opiniones.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	33. Epílogo

_"__Curioso cómo el tiempo vuela" _

Los días de su paseo secreto con Kotoko habían pasado como de ensueño, tanto que podía jurar que se le iba de la memoria, mas no lo dejaba escaparse de sus manos. Por supuesto que no. Eso, no debía suceder mientras tuviera memoria fotográfica.

Haberle dado su segundo botón parecía ser una fantasía producida por su propio corazón que lentamente se iba derritiendo desde que comenzó todo.

El convivir juntos resultaba ser un acontecimiento maravilloso, algo que en un año lo hubiese visto imposible. Ahora vislumbraba las cosas de otra manera, es decir, que ya veía vivir con ella como algo normal y el simple hecho de separarse resultaba inconcebible. Ya estaba acostumbrado para esos entonces a sus ruidos, sus manías, sus risas, todo.

Momentos de convivencia con Kotoko se convirtieron en hábitos de vida, de una vida muy buena. Se volvieron unidos, en el ámbito de la música, compartiendo instantes de felicidad fugaz cuando escuchaban canciones mágicas para ellos mismos.

Su rutina diaria se volvió escuchar álbumes de rock desde el walkman, con el fin de conocer mejor a Kotoko y sentirse proximo a ella cuando no la tuviera presente.

Sin poderse olvidar de aquel beso, siguió con su vida fingiendo que todo se encontraba en orden, aunque hubiera momentos donde quería repetir la experiencia.

Y sí, por supuesto que le gustaba aunque no lo admitiera; las cosas triviales del pasado se volvían lazos de amor con Kotoko. Amor puro e inocente, que crecía con lentitud y de un parpadeo se volvía una infinidad de roces inconscientes entre ellos…

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Head Over Heels" de Tears for Fears)

**NOTA:** Había borrado la canción accidentalmente, ya lo volví a subir.


	34. Lista de canciones

**Lista de canciones:**

**1.** Hombre al agua de Soda Stereo

**2.** Cosas imposibles de Gustavo Cerati

**3.** Estoy azulado de Soda Stereo

**4\. **With or without you de U2

**5.** Olvidado de Héroes del Silencio

**6.** Toma la ruta de Soda Stereo

**7\. **Imágenes retro de Soda Stereo

**8.** Love Comes Quickly de Pet Shop Boys

**9.** Planeador de Soda Stereo

**10.** En camino de Soda Stereo

**11\. **Beautiful de Gustavo Cerati

**12.** Vuelta por el Universo de Cerati-Melero

**13.** Tracción a sangre de Gustavo Cerati

**14.** Puente de Gustavo Cerati

**15\. **True Faith de New Order

**16.** Head Over Heels de Tears For Fears

**PD.** Una lista de las canciones que puse en la primera parte, por si les interesa buscarlas y escucharlas, o si ya las conocían.


End file.
